Trainwreck
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Un mot de trop et Donnie avait perdu le contrôle, les plongeant dans une situation impossible. Dire qu'il était le génie de la bande! TCEST
1. Chapter 1

_**Pour la St-Valentin et une amie qui aime le Don/Léo.**_

Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser trainer le poème. Il n'était pas de lui, il l'avait recopié. N'empêche que Raph ne lui laissa pas le temps de prétendre le contraire en déboulant dans le salon et clamant avec ostentation les premiers vers, gesticulant de manière grandiloquente pour ajouter à la mortification de Donnie :

 _« Tes yeux bleus comme deux bleuets_

 _Me suivaient dans l'herbe fanée_

 _Et près du lac aux joncs fluets_

 _Où la brise désordonnée_

 _Venait danser des menuets. »_

-Pauvre April, ajouta Raph avec une fausse sollicitude, tu dois en avoir marre! Don te saoule avec ses pathétiques tentatives de séduction.

L'interpellée rougit en regardant par terre, car évidemment que Raph allait l'humilier devant elle. Casey et Raph se bidonnaient, en se poussant du coude, alors que le cœur de Donnie vola en miettes. Il ne pouvait le nier, constatant le malaise évident de la jeune fille : April le trouvait lourd.

Les yeux piquant de honte, de colère et de peine, il baissa la tête, ne sachant comment se sortir élégamment de la situation. Il en avait assez de paraitre comme un raté aux yeux de sa bien-aimée, qui plus est devant Casey, son rival. Il entendit comme en dessous de l'eau la voix autoritaire de Léo qui ordonnait à Raph de se taire et de s'excuser.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu désolé de l'aîné et soudain, il eut une illumination. Cela aurait pu être Mikey, mais le benjamin était dans la cuisine et, stressé comme il était, Donatello ne se rappelait même plus qu'il avait un autre frère aux yeux pervenches. Il jeta sèchement :

-Ce n'est pas pour April que j'ai recopié le poème. Vois-tu son nom quelque part?

Raph roula ses prunelles vertes et ricana :

-Ce que t'es con. Tu crois tromper qui, Baudelaire? April est la seule meuf aux yeux bleus qu'on connait. Et tout le monde sait que tu te languis d'amour pour elle. T'as pas dessiné tous ses petits cœurs pour rien autour de ton foutu poème. Y a qu'elle comme possibilité!

Donnie plissa les yeux et répliqua audacieusement :

-C'est pour Léo. C'est lui que j'aime.

Les mots s'étaient échappés presque sans sa permission de sa bouche. Et là, il était trop tard, il ne pouvait les rattraper.

Le rire se cassa net, alors que Casey grimaça de dégoût et que Léo recracha en jets son thé, le choc le saisissant plus brutalement qu'un infarctus. April soulagée de ne pas être en cause s'écria, excitée et sautillant :

-Mais Donnie, c'est merveilleux! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il y quelque chose entre toi et Léo! Mikey! Tu dois venir ici!

Précipitamment, la rouquine se leva pour amener dare-dare le benjamin au salon.

Croisant le regard choqué de son leader, Donnie pesa soudainement toutes les conséquences de ses paroles trop vives. Mikey serait un témoin de plus de son mensonge lâche. Et pas un témoin silencieux.

« Calme-toi » se dit-il « April et Casey partiront éventuellement et tu expliqueras à Léo que, malgré toute ton intelligence, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux pour te sortir de l'embarras. Léo est compréhensif »

Mikey arriva, débordant d'excitation et se précipitant sur Donnie comme une abeille sur du miel.

-Quoi D! Qu'est-ce qu'April m'annonce? T'as de quoi pour Léo? Mais c'est fantastique! Dire que je pensais que personne ne connaitrait l'amour et que nous mourrions tous vierges!

Mikey était si enthousiaste de la révélation qu'il était presque assis sur lui, bloquant son champ de vison et sa respiration. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la tortue orange, mais Mikey refusa de s'en laisser imposer.

-L'avez-vous déjà fait? Questionna-t-il les yeux brillants. Je veux vous voir vous embrasser! C'est tellement beau !C'est le plus cool jour de ma vie! Je me sens dans Games of thrones! C'est tellement "in" l'amour interdit!

Léo s'interposa après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Malgré qu'il eût perdu de son attitude zen de d'habitude, la consternation se voyant clairement sur son visage, il tenta de maitriser la situation et refréner Mikey qui promettait de devenir incontrôlable, dans sa joie de voir ses frères en couple.

-Personne n'embrassa personne, statufia-t-il fermement. Donatello a voulu nous faire une blague. N'est-ce pas, Donnie?

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et il se renfonça dans le fauteuil sous ce poids. Léo lui offrait une porte de sortie. Il devait la prendre. Il jeta un regard rapide vers April.

Les yeux de celle-ci brillaient d'espoir, comme deux saphirs. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques. C'était ce qu'il préférait chez elle, songea-t-il, mais leur regard lui brisa le cœur. April SOUHAITAIT plus que tout que Léo fut le réel destinataire du poème. April ne VOULAIT pas de lui. Elle voulait se DÉBARASSER de son admirateur à l'amour encombrant. Léo COMPRENDRAIT.

-Non, Léo. Je suis sérieux. J'ai écrit cela pour toi. Pourquoi es-tu surpris? Dit-il avec le plus de naturel qu'il put, croisant ses jambes pour en dissimuler le tremblement nerveux.

-Mais, Donnie…tu…tu n'as jamais rien dit. Nous sommes frères, articula avec peine Léo, aussi enjoué que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait la malaria.

-Léo. Je n'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments il n'y a que quelques semaines. Je voulais attendre la St-Valentin, dans deux jours. Mais bon, Raph a gâché une de mes surprises, on dirait, hé hé. ..

A lui-même son rire sonna faux, mais tout le monde sembla croire ce qu'il venait de dire, sauf le principal concerné qui fronçait les sourcils et qui répéta son argument, considérant qu'il devait mettre une fin à la « folie » de Donatello.

-Nous sommes frères.

-Juste d'éducation. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait d'autres membres de notre espèce, expliqua Donnie, essayant de paraitre convaincu. Je suis juste arrivé à un stade de ma vie où j'ai besoin d..d'exprimer mon amour de façon…euh plus concrète. A notre âge, chercher un partenaire est naturel. Je peux te fournir quelques données scientifiques sur la normalité du phénomène. Si tu veux nous pouvons aller dans mon laboratoire, seuls, et je vais te montrer que…

Il voulait, par cette invitation, uniquement parler seul-à seul à son aîné pour lui expliquer la raison de cette mascarade, mais Mikey, se méprenant sur ses intentions, joignit les mains, comblé :

-Ils veulent être seuls! Comme c'est mignon! s'écria-t-il extatique. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Donnie d'infirmer quoique ce soit et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Allez-vous partager la même chambre? Prenez celle de Léo. Elle est plus loin. Je ne veux pas entendre vos cris la nuit. Raph, lui, c'est un pervers, il va s'en remettre!

Pour le moment, jugea Donnie, Raph, dit le pervers, semblait sur le point de se trouver mal. Il sourit d'avoir réussi à traumatiser la tortue rouge. « Bien fait » pensa-t-il. « Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de ma vie sentimentale et de fouiller dans mon labo ».

Il regretta d'éventuellement devoir décevoir Mikey et d'avoir foutu la trouille au Fearless leader qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel choc. Il allait devoir aussi expliquer sa « rupture » plus tard à April, mais ils traverseront le pont quand ils seront à la rivière. L'important était les yeux bleus de la jeune fille vrillés sur lui, comme si, enfin, il valait quelque chose.

Mikey leur annonça que le repas était prêt mais qu'il regrettait de n'avoir rien fait d'assez extraordinaire pour souligner l'évènement.

-Merde, D. Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurai prévu le coup!

Alors, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux pressa sa main :

-Tu me raconteras tout, chuchota-elle.

Donnie hocha la tête d'un air absent, alors que Mikey réorganisa les places à table.

-Voilà, s'écria la tortue exubérante. Raph sera à côté de moi et Léo à côté de Donnie. Il risque d'y avoir moins de disputes à table et plus d'amourrrrrrrr, ronronna-t-il en faisant des mines mielleuses et en battant des cils de façon suggestives. Donnie voulu fondre d'embarras et en jetant un œil vers Léo, celui-ci n'était guère mieux. Puis, Mikey enfonça le clou final en déclarant :

-Je vais chercher Maitre Splinter! Attendez qu'il apprenne ça! Il va ouvrir son saké des grandes occasions! Je veux lui dire en premier! Attendez-nous pour vous embrasser!

Il fuit rapidement, avant que Donnie, sidéré, puisse l'arrêter. Si Maitre Splinter était mêlé à ça, la plaisanterie venait d'atteindre presque un point de non-retour. Il gémit, sa plainte faisant écho à celle provenant de Léo.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello tenta de se calmer.

« C'est une bonne chose que Mike mêle notre Sensei à cette histoire. Maitre Splinter va s'opposer à cette passion incestueuse et homosexuelle. Il dira qu'il ne permettrait jamais un acte aussi ignoble et contre-nature dans son clan. Je n'aurai qu'à faire semblant de me plier à sa volonté. Ainsi cette fable mourra dans l'œuf et mon honneur sera sauf. »

Il tenta de faire un petit sourire réconfortant vers son aîné, qui se tenait aussi roidement sur sa chaise que si, les Foots l'ayant capturé, il allait être torturé d'un instant à l'autre. Il regretta d'avoir entrainé Léonardo dans cette histoire. Son frère en bleu ne méritait aucun tourment de cette sorte. Léo était la probité et la bonté incarnées. Il payait pour la mauvaise blague de Raph. C'était injuste. Éventuellement, il trouverait une façon de se faire pardonner. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'amender…

Justement, Maitre Splinter fit son entrée dans la cuisine, un air sérieux sur ses traits. Donnie lui sourit avec sincérité. Grâce à lui, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et son dérapage serait de l'histoire ancienne.

-Donatello. Ton frère m'a informé que tu avais quelque chose à nous annoncer. Qu'en est-il, mon fils?

L'air de Splinter n'était pas courroucé, mais simplement curieux. Donnie ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il cafouilla, trop avancé dans son mensonge pour reculer.

-Euh. Je…j'aime Léo et…

Il n'arriva pas à aller plus loin dans sa tromperie, n'étant pas une tortue malhonnête de nature et se disant que c'était suffisant. D'un instant à l'autre, le rat mutant allait éclater en imprécations indignées. Inutile de pousser dans les détails.

-Tu me demandes donc ma permission pour le courtiser? Compléta doucement leur Sensei.

Hébété et coincé, Donnie hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant jamais autant souhaité le courroux du vieux rat qu'à cet instant. Seule une malédiction paternelle pouvait le sortir de la mélasse. Éventuellement, peut-être même son amour contrarié et maudit toucherait le cœur d'April, en le rendant intéressant, qui sait?

Il s'apprêtait déjà à implorer le pardon de son Sensei et à jurer de ne plus avoir d'ambitions déplacées sur le précieux pupille -étoile du rat, quand le sourire de celui-ci lui cloua le bec.

-Je te l'accorde. Léonardo étant mon aîné et mon successeur, en plus d'être une excellente personne à tout points de vue, je ne peux l'offrir qu'à quelqu'un de méritant qui fera ses preuves et l'aimera comme il le mérite. J'espère que tu sauras prouver ta valeur de prétendant.

Maitre Splinter avait parlé avec calme et considération. Donnie en demeura bouché bée. A ce point, un bannissement lui aurait presque semblé préférable. Il ne se sentait pas les épaules pour soutenir cette comédie une heure de plus.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâché? S'étonna-t-il. Vous nous avez élevé comme des frères après tout.

Il espéra susciter un sursaut de conscience chez leur Sensei. Pour mettre un frein à ce déraillement qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Parce que si Splinter approuvait sa « passion » seul la mort ou le rejet de Léo lui-même pouvaient le sauver. Leur Sensei n'était pas reconnu pour son sens de l'humour. Sa colère serait apocalyptique s'il savait que Donatello, lui avait menti en plein visage, avait berné sciemment toute la famille et de plus avait fait de son précieux hériter le dindon de la farce.

-Non du tout. Seulement surpris, répondit doctement le vieux rat. Je savais que le jour viendrait où un frère voudrait un autre frère comme partenaire. Je m'étonne seulement que cela soit toi. Mais si tu es prêt à prouver que tu seras à la hauteur pour obtenir Léonardo…

Donnie se sentait sur le point de se sentir mal. Il jeta un œil incertain autour de lui. De toute évidence, les opinions semblaient partagées. April et Mikey étaient de chaleureux partisans de l'équipe « Don+Leo= heureux pour toujours ». Casey avait l'air dégoûté, Raph anéanti et Léo, l'air d'un martyr chrétien devant l'empereur Néron. La tête lui tourna. Il était le génie de la bande. Comment avait-il pu déraper jusque-là.? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'orgueil était un péché. Il amenait à faire des choses ignobles, comme faire souffrir un bon frère pour rien.

Il ne comprenait pas par contre le jeu de leur père. Léo avait beau être le fils aîné et le très clairement favori, Donatello ne voyait pas ce qu'il devait « prouver » pour mériter le cœur du Prince Léonardo. Splinter le connaissait depuis 18 ans. Il l'avait élevé. Il était intelligent et intègre et…

« Le frère intelligent et intègre qui est en train de mentir et tromper tout le monde? » songea-t-il, avec regret.

Il allait dire quelque chose. Il allait tout avouer, mettre un point d'arrêt à cette folie, mais, de sous la table, April lui prit la main. Sa bouche articula silencieusement le mot « courage » et Don comprit qu'il était cuit. Il regarda de nouveau Léo qui fixait obstinément son assiette. Il aurait pu plus mal choisir comme « paravent ». Léo était, d'eux tous, le plus attirant. C'était sans doute pourquoi son histoire d'amour bidon avait semblé plausible, dès le départ. L'option Mikey n'aurait pas tenu la route, malgré ses yeux également bleus, décida-t-il. Trop immature et dissipé. Léo étant le plus réfléchi et le plus raisonnable, et d'un point de vue physique, le plus grand après lui, leur attraction réciproque pouvait tomber sous le sens. De toute façon, il était trop enfoncé dans le bourbier pour s'en sortir immédiatement :

-Oui, bien entendu Sensei. Je ferai tout le nécessaire pour mériter le cœur de Léonardo, déclara-il d'une voix qu'il espéra sembler ferme.

-Bien. Nous verrons cela plus tard, conclu leur Sensei, mangeons avant que cela soit froid.

Même s'il n'avait pas faim, avec une précipitation feinte, Donnie, qui n'avait jamais été gourmand, enfourna dans sa bouche des pelletés de purée, se disant que, tant qu'il avait la bouche pleine, on ne pourrait pas l'obliger à parler.

Bien entendu, ni Splinter, ni Léo, ni même lui Donatello, dans leur tentative d'éduquer Mikey, n'ont jamais réussi pleinement à inculquer l'étiquette au benjamin. Que Don ait les joues gonflées de purée de pommes de terre et de bœuf haché ne pouvait le freiner de poser toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient. Cette histoire d'amour que, lui, petit frère intuitif n'avait pas vu venir, l'intriguait.

-Alors, Donnie, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Léo a plus que moi, je veux dire, pourquoi lui? C'est moi le plus mignon, dude! N'est-ce pas April que je suis le plus mignon? questionna Mikey avec ardeur.

-Oui, Mikey…j'avoue que je suis curieuse aussi, Donnie. Pourquoi Léo? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, demanda April, l'air extatique, les coudes sur la table, ses yeux irradiants comme des topazes bleus.

Donatello avala sa bouchée en songeant presque à simuler un étouffement pour détourner l'attention de lui. Les yeux de Mikey et April étaient vrillés sur lui avec ravissement, prêt à s'émouvoir à chaque mot -mensonge- qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Voyant le regard également inquisiteur de son Sensei, il se sut coincé. Il devait trouver quelque chose de TRÈS convaincant.

Il jeta un regard en coulisses sur Léo, espérant qu'il verrait quelque chose sur son frère qui lui inspirerait une réponse. Il voyait son leader presque à chaque heure du jour, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cet œil-là. Tout à l'heure, il l'avait admis attirant sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait justifier réellement que, après April, il eut pu tomber amoureux d'un être si différent d'elle? Ils n'avaient pas le moindre point commun. Même le bleu des yeux étaient différents décida—il. Ceux de Léo était profonds, comme des abysses, rien du ciel d'été de ceux d'April ou de Mikey.

Il se félicita lui-même mentalement de sa comparaison poétique. Mais des yeux ne semblaient pas une raison suffisante pour tomber soudainement amoureux de son frère et leader. Il regarda à nouveau rapidement April. Pour tout ce qu'il admirait chez elle, il devait trouver l'équivalent chez Léo. Il aimait ses cheveux roux. Léo n'en n'avait pas…Que dire? J'aime ton crâne chauve poli comme du jade? Personne ne goberait cela! Cette situation était sans issue!

La sueur perlait à ses tempes bourdonnantes alors qu'il entendait de très loin son père se racler la gorge, April gémir d'impatience et Mikey lui reprocher de faire trainer le suspense. Il sortit de sa transe quand Léo lui-même céda à la curiosité et le regarda.

Surmené, son cerveau, sa plus grande fierté, le lâcha en un court de circuit qui le priva de ses sens un instant. Puis, la parole lui revient et, son intelligence n'étant plus d'aucune ressource, son instinct lui fit articuler des mots malgré lui. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Léo, comme hypnotisé, Donnie se mit aléatoirement à inventer des compliments qui pouvaient s'appliquer à son frère.

-Léo a les yeux les plus expressifs que je connaisse en termes d'émotions profondes. Cela doit être à cause de sa position de chef, devant laisser son visage impénétrable. Sans qu'aucun de ses traits ne bougent, juste comment la lumière reflète dans l'iris, je sais s'il est ému, anxieux, satisfait ou furieux. La teinte de ses yeux est vraiment du même bleuet que le poème, que j'ai trouvé. Pas un bleu commun insipide que n'importe quelle fleur des champs peut avoir. C'est une teinte riche et unique. Avez-vous déjà l'Océan Pacifique de l'espace? La nuance est identique, si profonde que l'on se sent s'y noyer. Les peintres de la Renaissance utilisaient beaucoup de bleu cobalt pour peindre entre autres le manteau de la Vierge. Seul quelque chose d'essence quasi divine méritait une aussi précieuse couleur.

Raph renifla et passa un commentaire sur le fait que c'était le compliment le plus nul qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Mais il vit briller d'émotion les yeux d'April et de Mikey ainsi qu'un soupir ravi de la part du benjamin. De même, le regard de Léo posé sur lui, vacilla presque un instant, avant de regarder ailleurs. Léo pouvait vous fixer continuellement pendant des heures. Un truc qu'il avait appris de leur Sensei. Mais cette fois-ci, il détourna le regard, à la grande stupeur de la tortue au bandeau mauve.

Donnie se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être se taire, maintenant. Il devait se taire. Il en avait déjà assez dit. Il ne pouvait abreuver Léonardo de compliment outrés, en public, pour ensuite lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Le leader avait beau être compréhensif, la liste de ses bêtises ne cessait de s'allonger, le rendant presque impardonnable. Léo lui ferait payer au centuple sa stupidité dans le Dojo pendant au moins un mois, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. Il ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Oui, au moins 200 back-flip quotidiens seraient au programme.

Une main verte fit claquer ses doigts, le sortant de sa transe.

-Ensuite? On a compris pour les yeux, mais ensuite? Y a sûrement d'autres trucs!

Donnie regarda son bourreau au bandeau orange, qui le contemplait, pâmé, réclamant la liste sans fin des charmes de l'incomparable Léonardo. Il tenta de dissimuler son exaspération. Il devait livrer à l'appétit de son frère encore un ou deux compliments bien troussés et ensuite, il s'excuserait pour aller dissimuler sa honte dans son labo. Connaissant Léo, celui-ci le suivrait rapidement afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Léo a une musculature irréprochable. La définition de chacune des lignes de son corps…

Leonardo eut le geste nerveux de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Donnie eut pitié de l'embarras de son leader qui devait en ce moment même prier Bouddha de susciter une catastrophe naturelle pour le sortir de cette situation. Il aurait dû choisir Mikey, c'était cruel de torturer le porteur de katana ainsi. Quoique d'un certain côté, songea Donnie, Mikey aurait peut -être CRU à ses déclarations d'amour et se serait mis à éprouver des sentiments, à son tour, s'imaginant en susciter. Léo était rationnel et perspicace. Il savait que tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas réel. Il devait s'en douter! Leur chef n'était pas du genre à se raccrocher à des illusions et tomber amoureux de lui, après quelques phrases bien tournées, alors que Mikey se serait fait un roman.

-Raph n'a pas une musculature plus imposante? Pourquoi pas Raph? Il a de jolis yeux aussi, non? questionna innocemment son tortionnaire, sincèrement captivé par le cas de Donatello et tenant mordicus à obtenir tous les détails possibles.

Raphael eut une mine si dégoûtée que Don aurait pu en rire si les circonstances avaient été différentes, et passa un commentaire que s'il voyait un de ses frangins le mater, peu importe lequel, il leur casserait la figure.

Une cacophonie s'ensuivit, permettant à Donnie d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et de reconnecter la partie rationnelle de son cerveau pour trouver une porte de sortie.

Soudain, le frottement d'une chaise sur le béton les fit sursauter.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je n'ai plus très faim. Je vais méditer.

La voix de Léo était douce, mais l'on pouvait y déceler un accent de douleur. La culpabilité frappa Donnie. Il ne savait exactement pourquoi, mais Léo souffrait de la situation. Par sa faute. Il tenta de freiner la fuite de son frère en le retenant par le coude, mais la tortue en bleu, sursauta vers l'arrière comme si sa main était un aspic.

Le cœur de Donatello se brisa davantage en regardant la tortue de jade s'éloigner. Il s'aperçut soudain que s'il avait dû nommer lequel de ses frères il préférait, cela aurait été Léo, sans hésiter. Son maintien calme, sa voix posée, son regard pénétrant, sa grande patience et son dévouement sans fin en faisant le grand frère idéal. Il l'avait blessé et bien que cela fut involontaire, il avait brisé irrémédiablement quelque chose entre eux.

Discret, peu démonstratif de ses émotions, veillant jalousement sur son intimité, Léo détestait l'attention, à moins que cela fut pour des prouesses de ninjustu. Livré en pâture à la curiosité de leur famille, détaillé comme un esclave aux enchères et traité par leur père comme une princesse pucelle du Moyen Age, à la grande joie de tous, il avait dû être profondément humilié. Il devait aller s'expliquer avec Léonardo maintenant, avant que ce malentendu prenne des proportions encore plus graves.

Il se leva pour courir rejoindre son frère, quand la voix implacable de son Sensei le stoppa :

-Donatello. Nous allons toi et moi, prendre le saké. Nous devons discuter de votre avenir. Suis-moi

Tétanisé, Donnie se dit, tout en suivant son père avec l'entrain d'un condamné à l'écartèlement que, même s'il détestait le goût du saké, n'importe quel alcool fort serait le très bienvenue en ce moment.


	3. Chapter 3

En passant devant la porte de Léo, suivant toujours son Sensei, il crut entendre un sanglot. Sous le choc de l'émotion, ses genoux se dérobèrent presque sous lui.

Il avait fait pleurer son frère. Léo, si maitre de ses nerfs, ne pleurait jamais. S'il en était rendu à ce point, c'est qu'il avait dû toucher malgré lui un quelconque talon d'Achille invisible. Il fut anéanti de remords.

Il se sentit comme la pire des pourritures, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il avait vécu le désespoir, la honte, l'échec. Il s'était haï lui-même d'être un horrible mutant vert olive, amoureux d'une jolie fille. Mais jamais il s'était considéré le « méchant ». C'était le département de Raph. Cette constatation l'envoya presque au tapis. Il devait faire une tortue adulte de lui et consoler Léo et lui demander pardon. Immédiatement.

Mais son Sensei l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à continuer à le suivre.

-Non, mon fils, tu verras Léonardo plus tard. Pour l'heure, nous allons boire du saké et discuter entre hommes, déclara-t-il fermement.

-Mais, Sensei, Léo semble triste. Je…cela me brise le cœur. Je veux juste lui parler un instant, supplia Donnie.

-Justement, Donatello. Il est tout comme moi, ému de bonheur. Je suis si heureux de la nouvelle. Léonardo est venu à moi récemment, se plaignant d'une longue vie de solitude sans amour. Ta déclaration tombe à point. Tu sais comment ton frère est une personne discrète. Le choc de la nouvelle l'a bouleversé. Mais maintenant que le pire est passé, j'espère que tu persévéreras dans ton désir de gagner le cœur de ton frère. Je serais immensément déçu et courroucé que tu changes d'avis, maintenant Donatello. Et Léonardo risque d'être blessé également, ce que, ni toi, ni moi, souhaitons.

Le ton de Maitre Splinter était devenu de plus en plus sévère à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du Shonji du vieux rat.

Splinter lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui et cérémonieusement, versa le saké.

Donatello, affolé du tour officiel que prenait les événements, essaya de reformuler ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, bouleversé des révélations du rat mutant et cherchant désespérément une échappatoire:

-Sensei, vous dites que…euh, Léo sera déçu si je…hum, si je ne suis plus amoureux de lui?

-Bien entendu, Donatello. Ton frère Léonardo, malgré sa retenue, à des sentiments. Tu ne peux jouer impunément avec lui, tenant une carotte et la retirant comme s'il n'était qu'un animal sans cœur. Tu lui as fait miroiter un chemin que tu voulais parcourir avec lui. Tu dois donc prendre sa main et sillonner cette route, voir où elle vous mène, déclara péremptoirement Maitre Splinter.

Donnie prit la tasse de saké que le rat lui tendait avec la reconnaissance d'un bédouin après deux mois dans le désert. La tête lui tournait. Il était tombé dans la trappe que lui-même, comme un imbécile, s'était tendue. Il ne lui restait qu'un espoir de s'en sortir. Après avoir vidé cul sec le saké, il questionna avidement son maitre :

-Vous m'avez parlé d'épreuves pour gagner le cœur de Léonardo. Quelles sont-elles?

Il n'avait qu'à échouer lesdites épreuves ou, sans être trop déplaisant, ayant déjà suffisamment fait souffrir son ainé et voulant préserver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, s'assurer que Léonardo ne développe aucun sentiment outre que fraternels à son égard. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

-Oh! Rien que tu ne pourras réussir, mon fils, sans démontrer de la mauvaise volonté, répondit son père adoptif, lui tendant de nouveau la fine coupe de porcelaine, remplie. Et un manque d'efforts de ta part décevra tout le monde et brisa le cœur de Léonardo. Ton frère mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, n'est-tu pas de cet avis? Mademoiselle O Neil sera elle aussi très désappointée de la tournure des évènements. Elle semble beaucoup se réjouir de cet idylle.

Splinter marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux sévères, presque noirs, vrillés dans ceux de son fils :

-Je ne peux que te féliciter, Donatello, d'avoir enfin compris que cette passion pour cette jeune fille ne te mènerait nulle part. Ton frère est un partenaire beaucoup plus souhaitable, à tous point de vue. Il était temps que tu le réalises.

Le regard de Splinter le tétanisa plus que celui d'une gorgone. Figé extérieurement, une voix paniquée dans son cerveau ne cessait d'hurler « Piégé » dans son esprit, envoyant des signaux d'alarme, essayant d'obliger ses lèvres à bouger, à prononcer un mot de protestation, là, maintenant. Ou de se lever et s'éloigner. Mais sa langue ankylosée sous le regard pénétrant de son Sensei, il se trouva incapable de faire quoique ce soit, que ce soit de dire la vérité ou de fuir.

Son père, voyant qu'il n'irait nulle part, continua, impitoyablement, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

-Tu as de la chance mon fils. Je connais les tréfonds de l'âme de ton frère et puit t'aider à le conquérir. Laisse-moi te conseiller.

Donnie avala le liquide brûlant, ses yeux mouillés autant par la boisson forte que par la réalisation de sa damnation, hochant la tête inconsciemment dans un signe de soumission. Il avait creusé sa tombe. Son quotient de 200 points ne lui serait d'aucun recours. Il devait s'étendre dedans.


	4. Chapter 4

Agenouillé devant son père, prêt à écouter sa sentence, Donatello essaya de se raccrocher à la partie de son cerveau, pas plus grosse qu'une cerise, qu'il avait surnommé « Mikey », en un pas si discret hommage à son plus jeune frère. Cette infime neurone aussi indestructible qu'irrationnelle était responsable qui ait entretenu si longtemps le feu de sa passion stérile pour April. Cette petite voix optimiste qui lui faisait interpréter chaque sourire crispée de la jeune fille comme un aveu d'amour. Certains appelaient cette « pensée magique », l'espoir ou « l'imagination » Lui, il lui avait attribué le diminutif de son benjamin. Cette façon de voir, sous le prisme des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, était aussi utile que son petit frère.

Bref, la partie « Mikey » lui souffla que peut-être qu'à un moment, son Sensei allait sourire, lui expliquer que toute ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie, dans l'optique de servir de leçon pour l'avenir. Donnie était prêt à faire le « mea culpa » le plus édifiant que le rat n'avait vu dans sa vie. "Faites que cela ne soit qu'une blague," pria-t-il.

Naturellement, son esprit cartésien pris le dessus, malgré la seconde coupe de saké, et fit taire la voix de son imagination.

-Donatello. Crois-tu connaitre bien ton frère, Léonardo? S'enquit doucement le rat. Sans entendre la réponse, son Sensei continua :

-Que je suis bête! Pardon, mon fils, bien entendu que tu dois bien connaitre ton frère. Tu n'en serais pas amoureux, sinon, n'est-ce pas? Donc, je ne t'annonce rien en te disant que Léonardo est un jeune homme romantique, mais plus porté par l'aspect métaphysique que physique de l'amour en premier lieu. Il doit être dument courtisé dans les règles avant de démontrer physiquement qu'il réciproque des sentiments.

La voix de Maitre Splinter s'était faite plus dure. La tortue au bandana violet pâli. Son père n'avait rien à craindre sous cet aspect. Donnie n'avait nulle intention de faire des « choses » à son frère aîné. Lui préparer son thé et le complimenter au sujet de son adresse au combat ou le bleu de ses yeux, d'accord. Mais, presser ses lèvres de jade contre les siennes…Il essaya de l'imaginer un bref instant. Il se sentit drôle. Pas dégoûté, ni excité, seulement…apeuré. De la crainte mixée à une sorte de fébrilité qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus avant les raisons de cette effervescence qu'il s'aperçut que son père parlait depuis un certain temps et qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traite mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Il est très attaché au conventum et aux traditions, mais il n'en n'est pas un jeune mutant guindé pour autant. Tu dois donc demeurer naturel. Ce sont les éléments clé de la personnalité de ton frère. Je souhaite fortement que tu suivras mes conseils. Je ne tolérais pas que l'on brise une fois de plus le cœur de Léonardo.

Donnie hocha la tête, sans regarder le vieux rat dans les yeux, afin que sa détresse ne fut pas trop apparente. Le favoritisme éhonté de son père pour Léonardo, quoique connu et accepté comme un fait inaltérable des trois autres frères, commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Et lui, son cœur brisé à lui, quelqu'un s'en occupait? Qui le consolait de toutes ces déconvenues avec April? Son père n'avait fait que renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie à chaque fois, comme lors de cette fameuse leçon sur les chutes. Raph se moquait de lui à chaque occasion et Mikey également.

Mais pas Léo. Le leader, avait passé par plusieurs attitudes. Il avait tenté de le prévenir au départ que ce béguin n'allait le mener nulle part, puis avait rigoler avec les autres, mais plus discrètement. Mais récemment, l'ainé avait démontré une grande retenue à ce sujet, démontrant que bien qu'il n'approuvât pas cette passion qui faisait plus de mal que de bien à Donnie, il le jugeait seul maitre de cette décision. Maintenant qu'il il réfléchissait, ces derniers-temps, l'humeur du porteur de katanas s'était assombrie, malgré une attitude toujours cordiale et ses efforts pour le cacher.

Soudain, Donnie leva brusquement la tête. Le vieux rat avait laissé échapper de le sous-entendu que le cœur de Léonardo avait déjà été brisé par quelqu'un. De qui voulait-il parler? Karai?

-Maintenant, mon fils, suite à mes observations, peux-tu me dire ce que ton comportement à table plus tôt a eu de répréhensible?

Donnie haussa les épaules. De toute façon, les questions de son Sensei étaient plus de la rhétorique que de réelles interrogations.

En soupirant de découragement, le rat s'expliqua :

-Tu as complimenté Léonardo sur son physique, prétendant aimer son corps et ses yeux. Considère-tu que sont les seuls aspects désirables de ton frère? Tu peux être attiré physiquement par lui, je te le concède, mais, l'amour véritable n'a pas que le désir comme base.

Donatello retient un mouvement d'exaspération. Bien entendu qu'il le savait. Mais, accaparé de question par tous, il n'avait pas eu le temps de peaufiner sa fausse déclaration d'amour. Mais comment l'avouer à Maitre Splinter.

-Mon fils. Ton intellect a fait que, à un très jeune âge, je t'ai laissé la bride afin que tu perfectionnes seul ton éducation et que tu supervises celles de tes frères. Quand t'ai-je réclamé un devoir pour la dernière fois, Donatello?

Perplexe, Donnie réfléchit, non pas à la question en tant que telle, mais plutôt où voulait en venir son Sensei.

-Tu avais 8 ans. Mais, ce soir, je vais t'en demander un. Et tant qu'il ne sera pas terminé, tu ne pourras sortir de cette pièce.

Donnie ouvrit grand ses yeux. Étais-ce une blague? Son père le traitait-il vraiment comme un gamin? Merde! Tout le repaire était habitable grâce à lui. S'ils étaient tous vivants et bien portant, c'était uniquement garce à ses capacités médicales. Le respect filial retient avec peine sa langue, mais il était persuadé que, malgré tout, son visage devait exprimer assez clairement sa frustration, son père étant de plus un fin physionomiste. Seul Léonardo d'eux seul était capable de conserver une expression de pierre. Il mordit ses lèvres. La pensée de son frère, innocent, qu'il avait trainé dans ce bourbier, le fit redevenir presque patient.

-Ce n'est rien de bien long, temporisa le rat. Je veux tout d'abord que tu m'écrives une liste détaillée des qualités que tu admires chez Mademoiselle O'Neill.

Donatello prit la feuille que lui tendit Maitre Splinter. Écrire ce qu'il aimait chez April était aisé. Mais il se méfiait. Son père avait sûrement un plan derrière tout ceci. Tous les exercices de Splinter se terminait par être des leçons assez dures. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

Il commença donc tout de même puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix et aussi car exprimer son amour d'April et non de Léonardo, comme il le faisait depuis les trois dernières heures, lui ferait du bien.

Il fit une liste de ce qu'il aimait chez la jeune fille, détaillant avec emphase tous les charmes de la rouquine.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il relut, pour être certain de ne pas avoir rien oublié. Il s'aperçut qu'encore une fois, il s'était étendu sur la beauté physique, sans y ajouter d'éléments qu'il admirait dans la personnalité d'April. Il écrivit :

 _ **-Elle est courageuse.**_

 _ **-Elle est intelligente.**_

 _ **-Elle est drôle.**_

Avec satisfaction, il retendit la feuille à son Sensei. Trois était un nombre universel qui contentait tout le monde. Ce n'était ni trop, ni pas assez. Le vieux rat la parcourut rapidement et lui demanda s'il pouvait appuyer d'exemples les trois derniers aspects nommés.

-Elle est courageuse, car elle est prête à nous suivre dans nos combats. Pour sauver son père entre autres. Quel amour filial, n'est-ce pas Sensei?

Le rat, peu impressionné du ton dithyrambique de Donnie lui fit signe de continuer.

-Elle est intelligente, car elle comprend ce que je lui dis. Je peux échanger avec elle.

Les yeux noirs du rat le fixèrent avec attention. Donnie, sentant ce que son propos pouvait avoir de blessant, tenta de s'expliquer :

-En tout respect, Sensei…Mikey est…Mikey. Trop distrait pour suivre une conversation sérieuse. Raph, lui, est trop impatient et agressif. Vous, Sensei, vous êtes trop occupé pour que j'ose vous déranger.

-Et Léonardo? S'enquit doucement Splinter.

-Léo est…une oreille attentive. Il ne comprend pas tout, surtout pas ce qui est trop technologique, mais il essaye patiemment de m'écouter et d'apprendre. Jeune, il était mon étudiant le moins récalcitrant.

Donnie réalisa qu'effectivement, c'était vrai. Cela devait être une autre des raisons pourquoi cette passion feinte suscitait aussi peu d'étonnement. Léonardo, le frère le plus facile à vivre, était le seul candidat potentiellement envisageable si souhaitait un partenaire de son espèce.

Le problème était que, malgré que ce fut un choix sensé (si on enlevait la partie de leur éducation en tant que frère), il n'envisageait pas un partenaire de son espèce.

Oui, parfois. Le Mikey de son cerveau le commandait.

Le tirant de ses pensées, son père luit dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'exemples de pourquoi April était drôle, puisque ses tentatives pour échapper à Donatello était d'un grand comique, reconnu de tous. Donnie baissa la tête pour masquer ses larmes. Son Sensei prenait plaisir à le rudoyer et, malgré qu'aujourd'hui, il le méritait assez, cela lui fit mal tout de même. Il releva la tête lorsque le rat lui annonça qu'il voulait qu'il fasse la liste désormais des qualités de Léonardo. Comme s'il avait la tête à cela. Il savait que son père savait. N'avait-il pas été assez puni?

-Voilà. J'ai compté. Tu aimes douze choses chez Mlle O'Neill. Tu vas trouver donc treize aspects aimés de ton frère. Je t'en demande un de plus, car, puisque c'est lui que tu aimes maintenant, cela devrait t'être facile. Par contre, pour chaque qualité physique écrites, tu dois en trouver deux morales.

Donnie soupira :

-Sensei…tentât-il de s'opposer.

-Peut-être préfère que j'aille quérir Léonardo? Pour lui dire en face ou, lui dire que, à bien y penser, tu ne trouves rien d'assez aimable en lui?

Il fut maté à l'audition du nom de son frère. Léo avait passé une sale soirée par sa faute, il ne voulait pas encore enfoncer le clou. De toute façon, Léo avait une personnalité assez aimable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'ardu comme si son Sensei lui avait demandé la même chose mais pour Raph.

Il commença par écrire ce qu'il lui vint en premier à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire, ce qu'il avait déjà énoncé, dans un vocabulaire rudimentaire mais précis. Rien de l'envolé lyrique pour décrire les charmes physiques d'April. Il parla des yeux, de la couleur de peau et de la musculature de Léo. Étant tortues, leurs attraits étaient assez limités. Il ajouta la voix de Léo et son odeur, qui étaient deux caractéristiques qu'il avait toujours, étrangement, appréciées sans s'en rendre compte, chez le leader en bleu. Les deux lui semblaient réconfortantes. Puis, il écrivit les qualités morales de son frère. En fait, c'était facile, Léo était honnête, intègre, actif, prévenant, propre, généreux, poli, dévoué, économe, patient, modeste, sage, serviable, sensible, attentif, discret. Il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure d'autres qualités essentiellement de maitre ninja : courage, rapidité, efficacité, aptitude au combat et bon stratège.

A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut quand moins de 5 minutes, il avait trouvé plus de qualités admirables chez son frère que chez son amie humaine. Il se dit que, c'était normal, connaissant beaucoup mieux Léo qu'April. Il découvrit de même que les genres de qualités entre Léo e April étaient proportionnellement inversé. Il avait eu de la facilité à trouver des attraits corporels à la jeune fille, essentiellement car elle était de sexe féminin et humaine, mais sa personnalité était plus difficile à cerner. Léonardo avait été le cas contraire. Le caractère de son frère étant si estimable que presque toutes les qualités s'appliquaient à lui. Il tendit la feuille noircit.

Le rat sourit :

-Ta première tâche sera de, à tous les jours, convaincre Léonardo qu'il possède donc ces qualités. Pas toutes à la fois, deux ou trois différentes par jour. Ton frère se remet en doute continuellement. Tu dois le convaincre de ton admiration et de ta dévotion, mais non physiquement. T'en sens-tu capable?

Donc toute cela n'était qu'un plan pour booster l'ego de Léo? Splinter utilisait sa bêtise impulsive comme levier pour réconforter son aîné? Quelque chose lui échappait.

On frappa à la porte du Shonji. Mikey annonça qu'une tempête faisait rage à la surface et qu'April et Casey devaient peut-être demeurer au repaire pour la nuit.

Maitre Splinter se leva :

-Michelangelo, tu peux dire à Mlle O'Neil que la chambre de Donatello est disponible. M. Jones pourra dormir dans le lit de camp de l'infirmerie. Ou sur le sofa. A sa discrétion.

Pendant un instant, le cœur de Donnie faillit s'arrêter…April allait passer la nuit dans sa chambre? Son pseudo-amour pour Léonardo le lavait donc de tout soupçon de conduite répréhensible? Il se versa lui-même à boire pour refréner ses nerfs. Ses yeux durent briller de joie trop distinctement car Splinter clarifia sa pensée :

-Donatello dormira avec Léonardo. Ce soir et toutes les autres nuits subséquentes. Comme un véritable couple.

Le ton incisif ne mentait pas : la décision était sans appel.

Donnie recracha le saké, alors que Mikey s'extasia sur la bonne idée tout en réclamant des bouchons pour ses oreilles.

Le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, ne relevant pas le commentaire narquois de son benjamin, soudainement terriblement angoissé de devoir passer une nuit dans le lit étroit de son frère, partager son intimité et répondre à ses inévitables questions, il crut se sentir physiquement malade. Et de plus, son père souhaitait que ce « déménagement » soit définitif. Sa condamnation était sans appel. Qu'il le veuille ou non, suite à une réaction impulsive à une moquerie, il se trouvait de force « fiancé » à son propre frère.

Quand son jeune frère se fut retiré, la main crispée sur son plastron, la tortue au bo demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que…

-J'ai confiance en la sagesse de ton frère. Léonardo n'est pas une pucelle sans défense. De toute façon, je crois que tu le respectes assez pour attendre son signal, répondit le rat d'un ton sans équivoque. Il est l'aîné et mon successeur désigné, j'ai toute confiance en son jugement.

Donnie vit alors une possibilité de se retirer la tête de la lunette de la guillotine :

-Je…avez-vous pensé justement à consulter Léo? Léonardo déteste qu'on brise sa routine et devient franchement maniaque quand l'on déplace un bâton d'encens dans sa chambre. Il est très jaloux de son intimité et de plus…je ne crois pas que Léo m'aime. Il n'a pas bien réagi tout à l'heure, non?

-Pas encore, mais cela viendra, tu dois être patient. Ton frère est désormais plus méfiant mais, je sais que tu mettras des efforts pour gagner son cœur et sa confiance. Prenez le temps de vous connaitre en tant que partenaires potentiels. Il n'est pas la même tortue selon s'il porte le masque de leader, ou de grand frère ou d'amant.

Donnie sentit la nausée monter en entendant le mot « amant » dans la bouche paternelle. Il y a des moments avec leur parent auxquels les enfants ne veulent pas assister ou des mots qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre. Et l'idée que son père les figurait lui et Léo en train de faire l'amour le perturbait hautement. Lui-même se refusait à visualiser plus loin qu'à disons, dans le pire des cas extrêmes, à tenir la main à la tortue de jade.

Insensible à sa mine dégoûté, son père poursuivit :

-Léonardo est honnête. Il te laissera te prouver avant de t'opposer un refus, le rassura son Sensei, en le tapant sur le dos, mais puisque tu es si anxieux, je vais le voir avec toi pour lui signifier ma décision.

Ses doigts se triturant en un tic nerveux, Donnie suivit Splinter jusqu'à la chambre de Léonardo. A chaque pas, il se dit que, sûrement, Léo s'opposerait à ce viol de son intimité. Étant le préféré de leur père, les arguments de l'ainé auraient plus de chances d'être entendus. Si le leader apposait son « droit de veto » officieux, l'affaire mourait dans l'œuf. Jamais Splinter ne forcerait la main à son pupille chéri. Le hic était que Léo ne disait jamais 2non » à leur Sensei. Du moins, jusqu'ici. Cette folie le sortirait de son état habituel de soumission.

Le vieux rat frappa à la porte et annonça la nouvelle à un Léo stoïque sa décision. Pas un trait de son visage ne frémit à l'énonciation de la décision paternelle.

Splinter les laissa sur un dernier :

-Je vous laisse seuls. Mon fils, ton frère Donatello a beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Léo courba gracieusement la tête pour saluer son père et, à la grande stupeur de Donnie, lui fit signe de pénétrer dans son antre.

Donnie, après avoir longuement débattu intérieurement, et s'être raisonné que seul Léo pouvait mettre un frein à la situation et qu'il était compréhensif (l'avait-il omis comme qualité tout à l'heure?) se gifla lui-même mentalement, pour sa couardise et mis le pied dans l'arène.

Il n'avait pas refermé la porte que Léo envahit son espace vital, l'acculant au mur et gardant ses bras de chaque côté de Donnie afin d'empêcher toutes tentative de fuite:

-Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il, mais d'une voix aussi mâle que suave, ses yeux bleus emplis d'un feu inhabituel.

Le regard de Léo était si près, si hypnotique que Donnie, fasciné, ne voyait rien d'autre et, ayant passé sa vie à suivre les ordres de son chef immédiat, il obéit.

* * *

 **Lolita: Je t'avais juré de me venger en coupant un chapitre d'un Don/Léo par un baiser. Vengeance accomplie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Les lèvres de Léo s'exprimaient avec une rageuse possessivité, qui effraya Donnie comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Oui, quand il avait cru que leur leader ne s'en sortirait pas, après avoir été passé à tabac par tous le clan des Foots, il avait eu peur de perdre son frère ainé. Mais cette fois-ci cette terreur était beaucoup plus intime et paralysante. Une bête, tapie en lui, se réveillait en hurlant, ulcérée d'avoir été ignorée si longtemps, labourant ses entrailles. Cette réaction physique le laissa affolé, chaque terminaison nerveuse produisant un Hiroshima qu'elle transmettait aussi aux autres.

La langue de Léonardo, soudainement contre la sienne, après qu'il ait forcé le barrière de ses lèvres, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc presque mortel, réduisant sa capacité à réfléchir à néant. En deux mouvements labiaux, son frère avait enclenché en lui le mode « animal », le laissant aussi impuissant qu'une poupée de son, se laissant heureusement dominer par le mâle alpha. Il savait qu'il avait peur. C'était la seule chose qu'il se rappelait savoir avec le prénom « Léo » et le fait qu'il était complètement à sa merci.

Il lui était impossible de se dégager, Léo enserrait sa tête avec l'inflexibilité d'une vierge de fer, ne lui laissant aucune liberté de mouvement. De toute façon, toute trace de combativité en lui avait été réduit à l'état d'atome dès le premier instant. Il n'arrivait même plus à déterminer s'il respirait encore, tous ses sens étant monopolisé à l'appréciation du contact tactile. Il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il aimait cela non plus. Il n'était plus certain du sens d'aucun mot. Ce baiser était plus puissant que n'importe quel verbe et même de n'importe quelle arme. Les lèvres de la tortue en bleu étaient même plus redoutables que ses épées, le maintenant encore plus sûrement immobile que si un katana avait été passé au travers de son corps. Si Léo ne l'avait maintenu aussi fermement, il se serait sûrement écroulé au sol, tétanisé ou par manque de sang au cerveau, puisque l'afflux sanguin, à sa grande perplexité, se concentrait _ailleurs._

Où son frère avait-il appris à embrasser ainsi?

Il n'avait même pas eu connaissance qu'il avait été déplacé du mur, près de la porte, au lit. Pourtant, il était là, la carapace pressée contre le matelas, Léo au-dessus de lui. Il eut un instant de panique, suite à un léger frottement du bas gonflé de son plastron contre celui de la tortue dominante. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite. Il n'allait pas perdre sa virginité au profit de son frère à cause d'un simple malentendu! Et pourtant, il savait que, à sa grande honte, il était à deux ou trois caresses d'écarter les cuisses en gémissant, malgré sa frayeur. Quelque chose en Léo l'empêchait de lui résister. Il dégageait l'assurance que tout allait bien aller, qu'il avait le contrôle, peu importe la circonstance, que ce soit une invasion extraterrestre ou un dépucelage.

Son mouvement effrayé dut être perçu, car Léonardo interrompit son baiser, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Indéchiffrables, ceux-ci le scrutaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Osiris, lorsqu'il mettait les cœurs des morts dans la balance, lors du jugement, ne devait pas avoir un regard plus pénétrant. Donnie, délivré de l'étreinte aliénante, retrouva enfin l'usage de son cerveau Mais, aussi illogique que cela était, la première pensée cohérente que celui-ci forma fut :

« Non, n'arrête pas de m'embrasser. Tes baisers sont sublimes. ».

Le temps que son cerveau procède ce qu'il voulait dire, Léo parla, ses yeux bleu sombre vrillés dans les siens :

-Ce n'est pas là…

La voix était basse, presque un soupir, mais rauque, avec une intonation blasée, blessée ou déçue, il n'aurait pas su le dire, mais cette verbalisation incongrue attira l'attention de Donatello :

-Que veux-tu dire? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas là? Bredouilla-t-il.

-La passion. Le désir. Tu n'éprouves rien de tout cela pour moi, expliqua sèchement la tortue aux katanas. Tu as prétendu le contraire uniquement pour ne pas être ridiculisé aux yeux d'April, ne te souciant pas de me ridiculiser, moi. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Donatello. Tu peux être intelligent, mais tu ne peux me tromper. Ce baiser était un test. Et tu t'es trahi.

Donnie ravala avec difficulté sa salive. Il en était au moment qu'il redoutait tant depuis des heures. Il savait bien que le jeune chef était beaucoup trop perspicace pour tomber dans le panneau. Perspicace…avait-il écrit cela sur la liste des aptitudes positives plus tôt? Peu importe, il était démasqué et il ne pouvait que souhaiter que son grand frère, soit aussi magnanime (tiens, une autre qualité, elles n'en finissent pas) qu'à l'habitude.

-Écoute, Léo…commença prudemment la tortue au bo

-Non, coupa brusquement Léonardo, toi, tu vas m'écouter, Donnie. Réponds à ma question. Ai-je raison oui ou non? J'ai besoin de te l'entendre l'admettre.

La voix et le maintien rigide de Léo, qui s'était relevé, refusaient le moindre délai ou la moindre temporisation de la part de Donatello. Il détestait mentir et l'avait fait assez dans la journée.

-Tu as raison. J'ai menti pour sauver la face.

Son air contrit ne sembla pas susciter tant de compassion de la part de son leader en bleu. Froidement, il se mit à reculer le plus loin possible de Donatello, comme si sa proximité le dégoutait.

-Bien, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, je vais t'expliquer comment cela va fonctionner. Tu ne me touches jamais lorsque nous sommes dans ma chambre. Je veux dire « notre » chambre, en attendant… Pour le reste, fais comme tu veux, cela n'a aucune importance. Je sais que tu n'en pense pas le moindre iota. Alors, donne-toi en spectacle tout ton content. Je m'en moque, tant que cela demeure crédible aux autres.

-Je…je ne comprends pas Léo. Tu peux dire que tu ne veux pas de moi et c'est tout. Tout va s'arrêter, tu dormiras seul dans ta chambre et tout redeviendra comme avant. Personne ne te le reprochera et tu pourras être tranquille, questionna la tortue mauve, confuse.

-Pour une tortue si fière de son intellect, je trouve que tu as la vue courte. Si je te rejette, tu seras déconsidéré. April, dans le cas très improbable qu'elle serait soudainement attirée par toi, se questionnera de mon refus, si rapide. Cela serait publiciser ton manque de potentiel ou de valeur, si même moi je ne veux pas de toi. Imaginons que tu veux ensuite, disons Michelangelo. Il se sentira toute sa vie comme un second choix. Tu m'as voulu moi et, malgré tes si lyriques compliments, je t'ai aussitôt balayé de la main. Mikey ne voudra pas de mes restes, que j'ai dédaigné.

Donnie ouvrit grands ses yeux, l'air hagard :

-Léo, je te remercie de ces considérations, mais je ne crois pas un jour aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'April et encore moins Raph ou Mikey. Si je devais être attiré par une tortue, il n'y aurait que toi de possible.

-Peu importe!

La réponse de Léonardo avait claqué aussi impitoyablement qu'un coup de fouet. Il tourna le dos à Donnie, faisant de la place sur les étagères, en prévision de l'arrivée sans doute des biens de son nouveau colocataire, en continuant d'expliquer froidement son point de vue :

-Ton honneur exige que je fasse au moins semblant de considérer tes propositions quelques semaines. Ensuite, nous pourrons toujours nous disputer et évoquer des incompatibilités de caractères. Si je refuse sans te laisser de chance de prouver ta valeur, nous nous discréditions l'un et l'autre aux yeux de notre famille et de nos amis et nous court-circuitons également nos possibilités pour le futur et d'éventuels partenaires.

Donnie demeura silencieux. Il reconnaissait une part de vrai dans ce que disait Léonardo et s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir plongé dans ce bourbier son frère favori. Il n'était pas certain de suivre complètement le raisonnement du chef. Léo, sans être un génie comme lui, pensait toujours cinq ou six coups d'avance et avait comme un sixième sens pour prédire les actions d'autrui. Aux échecs, c'était un redoutable adversaire. Il soupira, la tortue de jade avait sûrement raison.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Léo. Je suis désolé. Tu as les plus beaux yeux bleus que je connaisse avec ceux d'April. J'ai…

Léonardo le coupa d'un geste froid :

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part avec moi, Donatello. Encore moins quand nous sommes seuls. Garde cela pour la galerie.

Le cœur de la tortue olive se serra un peu au son polaire de la voix. Il ne voulait pas garder la tête haute devant April au détriment de sa relation, qui avait toujours été excellente, avec son frère. Il se rappela soudain les conseils de Splinter.

-Léo. Je n'ai pas menti. Tes yeux sont magnifiques et le jade de ta peau, splendide. Ces affirmations n'ont surprise personne car elles sont véridiques. Et je te jure que, si je t'ai choisi toi, c'est parce que…

Léonardo, avec une impatience inhabituelle, le coupa encore plus rudement :

-Peu importe. Va chercher tes draps ainsi que le strict minimum de tes affaires, puisque tu aménages ici durant probablement les six prochaines semaines. Je vais te dérouler le matelas de futon. Personne ne doit savoir que tu dors là. Il est préférable que les autres pensent que nous dormons dans le même lit, pour accréditer ta fable.

Donnie se tut, bouleversé de la rapide succession d'évènements, découlant d'un si misérable petit incident.

Mais ce qui l'affectait le plus dans tout ceci était que, il le voyait bien, il avait brisé quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux que les chances hypothétiques d'un futur avec April. Tristement, il sorti de sa nouvelle chambre pour quérir ses affaires, se jurant de tout faire pour arranger les choses entre lui et Léonardo.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'aperçut qu'il ne tenait à rien. Ce qu'il utilisait vraiment se trouvait dans le labo et il était inutile de déplacer ces choses qui n'avaient pas leur place dans une chambre à coucher. Il ne voulait pas non plus courroucer davantage Léonardo en monopolisant de l'espace dans sa chambre. Celui-ci semblait déjà suffisamment ulcéré de toute la situation. Afin de démontrer qu'il était tout de même reconnaissant de la courtoisie forcée de son frère, il décida d'apporter un unique objet. Il chercha longuement ce qui était significatif et pas trop volumineux et de même si possible, serait un lien entre lui et son frère en bleu. Quelque chose pour lui rappeler que malgré leur situation présente et leur mésentente, il y avait un temps où ils étaient proches. Un temps béni que Donnie souhaitait revivre.

Après avoir mis sa chambre et ses armoires sens dessus dessous, il trouva finalement l'item parfait.

Il s'agissait d'une collection minéralogique que Léonardo lui-même lui avait offerte lorsqu'il était enfant. Il l'avait trouvé dans une décharge et, voyant un morceau de jaspe poli et rougeâtre à l'intérieur comme les yeux de la tortue au bo et sachant qu'étant curieux intellectuellement, il aimait les nouveautés, il lui avait offert. Bien que cela ne fut pas une collection impressionnante, n'étant constituée que de 36 pièces, elle avait été un coup de pouce pour son désir de pousser ses recherches plus loin et de son amour de la science. La boite ne prenant pas beaucoup d'espace, il la prit sous son bras, ainsi que ses draps en boule, dans la taie de son oreiller.

Avant de quitter, il jeta un œil vers son cadran numérique. Il était 22 heures, heure où lui-même ne se couchait jamais, trop occupé par mille projets, mais il était épuisé de cette fin de journée. De plus, Léo, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en patrouille, se couchait toujours à 22h, se levant le premier, à 5h30. Vivant, même si c'était contre son gré, dans la chambre de son frère, il devait se conformer à ses habitudes de vie.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin de sa nouvelle chambre, il fut bloqué dans son chemin par un bras musculeux.

-Où tu vas, génie? la voix pâteuse et les yeux flous mais luisants ainsi que l'haleine fermentée de Raphael ne portait aucun doute sur l'activité auquel il s'était livré avant d'apostropher ainsi Donnie. Il avait bu, et pas qu'un peu.

Donnie détourna les yeux autant par embarras que par dégoût. Bien que lui-même venait de vider avec leur père une demie carafe de saké, il détestait l'ivresse. Aujourd'hui avait été une exception.

-Je vais dormir avec Léo. C'est ma nouvelle chambre, maintenant, marmonna-t-il, ne voulant pas prolonger l'entretien. Il pensa amèrement « Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas fouillé dans mes papiers… »

Avec une colère totalement imprévisible, Raph frappa le mur de son poing, à un cm de la tête de Donnie, le surprenant tellement qu'il faillit échapper sa boite minéralogique.

-De quoi, merde, c'est ta chambre, maintenant? Malgré sa colère, son taux d'alcoolémie le faisait bafouiller les mots et il les cracha à un cheveu de son visage, s'étant dangereusement rapproché, plongeant ses yeux verts rougis dans les siens.

-Sensei a dit que…

Les yeux vitreux mais irradiant la rage, Raphael le coupa, postillonnant dans son effort d'arriver à articuler correctement. :

-Rien à foutre du vieux rat, qu'est-ce que Léonardo a dit?

L'inflexion sur le prénom semblait indiquer comment la tortue aux sais éprouvait une certaine rancœur envers le nommé, mais Donatello ne s'en formalisa pas. L'animosité de Raphael pour leur leader était un fait établi.

-Léo n'a rien dit. Juste de prendre mes affaires, répondit rapidement Donnie, tout en ne fixant pas son immédiat ainé dans les yeux. Défier Raph, lorsqu'il était dans cet état était dangereux. Il fallait alors agir avec la prudence qu'on aurait avec un animal sauvage.

-Donat..Donatello, jura Raph en luttant contre chaque syllabe et pour garder ses yeux focusés, Je sais pas, pourquoi il embarque dans ton manège. T'as rien pour le séduire. Il va virer ton cul de sa chambre d'ici trois jours.

Évitant tant que bien mal les postillons et l'haleine empestant le whisky, ou peu importe lequel alcool fort que la tortue rouge gardait dans sa chambre, Donnie se dégagea. Tout était de la faute de Raphael et sa frustration lui permit de relever la tête. Il comprenait que Raphael avait eu un choc de la fausse révélation de son béguin pour leur grand frère, mais il ne s'en laisserait pas imposer. S'il avait confronté Raphael plus tôt au lieu d'inventer un mensonge, ils n'en seraient pas là. Fermement, il fixa son frère dans les yeux et articula le plus nettement qu'il put afin que, malgré son état intoxiqué, Raph ne puisse se méprendre sur ses paroles.

-Il se peut, Raph, que tu aies raison. Cela sera la décision de Léonardo et je la respecterais, maintenant lâche-moi. Il m'attend pour dormir et il déteste qu'on contrevienne à sa routine.

Raphael le lâcha et se recula, marmonnant un non-sens comme « pas fini, génie. Léo va te foutre dehors, je te préviens… »

Donnie haussa les épaules et continua sa route pour frapper doucement à la porte de Léo, qui lui répondit d'entrer.

Sentant les yeux phosphorescents de Raph, au bout du corridor, qui l'observait à travers les brumes de son ivresse, le défiant presque d'entrer, il s'arma de courage et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ne devait pas prendre les menaces voilées de son frère au sérieux. C'était le whisky qui avait parlé à travers sa bouche et rien de plus. Demain, Raph ne s'en rappellerait probablement plus.

Léo était assis contre le montant de son lit, lisant. Il ne leva pas les yeux pour accueillir Donnie et tourna une page.

-Je t'attendais. Je me couche à 22h, lorsque nous ne patrouillons pas. Tu dois faire de même. Déjà que tu m'utilises, tu dois au moins respecter mon horaire.

La voix était froide et le regard de saphir ne s'était pas détourné de sa lecture.

Le cœur de Donnie se contracta. Il connaissait suffisamment Léo pour savoir quoi faire. Dans les rares occasions où celui-ci était furieux, il était mieux de ployer l'échine. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en position de protester.

Discrètement, il posa sa boite, bien à la vue, sur la bibliothèque de son frère et ensuite commença à préparer son lit, sur le matelas de futon, que Léo avait placé le plus loin possible du sien. L'exiguïté de la pièce, par contre, ne pouvait permettre une distance aussi grande que sans doute Léonardo l'aurait souhaité. Le cœur lourd, tout en arrangeant ses draps, Donnie tenta tout de même de justifier son retard, le plus doucement possible à son frère qui ne se souciait toujours pas de sa présence.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre trop de place. J'ai cherché ce qui était le plus important pour moi…

Léo tourna un peu plus bruyamment que nécessaire sa page et ne leva toujours pas les yeux, démontrant le peu d'intérêt désormais qu'il possédait vis-à-vis de qui comptait pour son frère ou non.

Avec un soupir étouffé, il bourra nerveusement son oreiller, jacassant pour diminuer la tension :

-Puis, j'ai rencontré Raph sur mon chemin, qui m'a intercepté pour me demander où j'allais. Il tenait à peine debout, spécifia—il avec un petit ricanement triste. Je crois qu'une nouvelle fouille en règle dans sa chambre s'impose peut-être, pour toi. Certainement qu'il cache de nouvelles bouteilles…

Machinalement, il avait relevé ses yeux vers Léonardo, maintenant qu'il avait terminé son lit. Il fut surpris de constater le regard marin de son frère, le scrutant avec intensité, son livre abandonné sur ses genoux.

Gravement, Léonardo lui demanda ce que Raph voulait.

Donnie, avant de répondre, étudia son frère un instant. Malgré le masque stoïque, Léonardo semblait tendu. Cela éveilla sa curiosité et de même il fut soulagé de constater que son frère ne niait plus son existence et lui posait directement une question. Le courroux de Léo avait changé d'objet. Sans doute, l'ivrognerie de Raph en était la cause. L'aîné détestait ce vice de leur frère et luttait pour l'en curer depuis des années. Heureux de ne plus être la principale cause de l'ire de la tortue en bleu, il raconta franchement sa rencontre avec la tête chaude.

-Oh, il semblait furieux de mon déménagement. Il a dit qu'entre nous, cela ne pouvait fonctionner, que tu étais trop bien pour moi et que tu allais me rejeter d'ici quelques jours. Il avait l'air très menaçant et vraiment enragé de la situation mais bon, c'est Raph. Et toi et moi savons pertinemment que lorsqu'il a bu, il dit et fait n'importe quoi.

Les yeux bleus énigmatiques ne dirent rien de plus, mais l'espace d'un instant, Donnie crut voir un bref sourire se dessiner sur les traits de son leader, mais il ne put le déterminer avec certitude, celui-ci éteignant brusquement la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, Donatello, souffla Léo.

-Bonne nuit, Léo, répondit doucement.

Malgré son état de fatigue, il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, luttant contre son esprit qui le ramenait vers le baiser échangé plus tôt avec son frère. Il serra convulsivement ses poings, agrippant les draps. Y repenser amenait la formation d'une bosse dans son plastron et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se soulager manuellement à moins de deux mètres de la carapace de son frère. De même, c'était mal d'ainsi fantasmer sur son frère à qui il avait causé suffisamment de problème. Dormir par contre, sans se masturber, ne lui étais pas arrivé depuis plus de deux ans, quand il avait rencontré April. Cette habitude était plus ancrée qu'il l'avait cru et son corps le démangeait furieusement pour être délivrer de ce désir persistant.

La respiration calme et mesurée de Léo indiquât que celui-ci dormait, paisiblement, du sommeil du Juste. Bien entendu que Léonardo, lui, n'avait pas de peine à s'endormir. Sa conscience ne le tourmentait pas et il était dédié uniquement au ninjustu, qui consumait sa vie. Il ne pouvait se caresser en pensant à des katanas, non? C'était la seule chose sensuelle de la part du leader auquelle Donnie avait assistée. Quand, passionnément, il prenait soins des lames de ses épées bien-aimée, un air concentré et attentif, alors que ses mains glissaient le long du tranchant, de haut en bas…

Il frissonna…peut-être s'il était silencieux et essayerait de se tenir le plus immobile possible, Léo ne se réveillerait pas… Il continua son mantra, essayant de faire fi du bruit sec et régulier provenant du Dojo. Raphael, peu importe, les raisons exprimait sa rage sur son sac de sable.

« Je serai vraiment calme ... je ne vais pas faire un gâchis ...Si Leo se réveille, je vais juste faire semblant d'être endormi ...»

Lentement, il essaya de se convaincre que c'était acceptable de faire ce que ses mains faisaient déjà. Il jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'œil à Léo pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, avant de se tourner sur le côté, se disant que tout irait bien.

Lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent au bas de son plastron, son membre douloureux était déjà glissé hors de sa cachette. Il senti un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il prit sa virilité en main, découvrant son sexe déjà poisseux par l'excitation.

Cela lui semblait ... si mal. Tellement mal. Savoir Léo est à quelques pas ...

Mais même ainsi ... le plaisir qui s'accumulait dans son corps était différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avant. La présence de l'aîné, presque à portée de bras le portait plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été dans la montée du plaisir. L'odeur de Léo ne lui permettrait pas de détourner ses pensées du légitime propriétaire de la chambre vers April comme il en avait eu la brève tentation. C'était la première fois que la rouquine n'était pas le fruit de ses fantaisies et son corps semblait approuver ce changement.

Ses mains s'activèrent malgré lui, son esprit ne cessant de ressasser le baiser plus tôt. La chaleur qui émanait de Léo, ses lèvres douces mains possessives, l'aura puissante qu'il dégageait, empli d'une passion brute. Il retient à peine un gémissement…

La jouissance était proche, retardée par le fait qu'il tentait toujours de ne pas se tordre de plaisir, quand soudain, un bruit insolite lui parvint suivit d'une litanie de jurons comme il n'en n'avait jamais entendu.

Léo soupira, sa voix parfaitement claire et légèrement railleuse, exprimant le fait que, depuis tout ce temps, il ne dormait pas du tout :

-Demain, il faudra trouver un nouveau sac à Raph. Il vient de rompre le sien. Peut-être enfin, pourrais-je dormir, si tu cesses de remuer autant.

Mortifié, Donnie ne répondit pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie se réveilla en sursaut. En ouvrant ses grands yeux paniqués, se demandant quelle urgence arrivait afin qu'on le réveille aussi brutalement, il s'aperçut que le visage qui avait hanté ses rêves était penché au-dessus du sien et ne reflétait qu'un calme olympien, réfutant sa première pensée qu'ils étaient soit attaqués ou que Mikey avait encore avait une commotion cérébrale, après avoir chuté en skate :

-Donnie! Debout! Si je me lève, tu te lèves, déclara autoritairement Léonardo en le secouant, sans ménagement.

Avec consternation, il s'aperçut qu'il était 5h35. Donatello était ce que l'on appelait un lève-tôt. A 6h15, il se levait, sans saluer personne, c'est-à-dire ni Léo, ni Maitre Splinter, les seuls éveillés à cette heure-là, avant son arrêt au puit : sa machine à café. Il retournait ensuite boire sa première tasse dans son labo, en élaborant la liste de ses projets de la journée. Puis, il prenait sa seconde tasse en famille, Mikey et Raph se levant à 7h, la limite imposée par Maitre Splinter. Et la journée commençait. Il était un lève-tôt, certes, mais quand même le soleil n'était pas levé…

Certes, Il n'était que 45 minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, mais il avait eu un sommeil si troublé que cette fois-ci, il aurait exceptionnellement poussé jusqu'à 7h. Évidemment, le Général Vengeur ne lui permettrait pas, pensa-t-il avec morosité, profitant du levier du remord qu'il tenait vis-à-vis de Donatello et qu'il pouvait utiliser à sa guise, contre lui. Il devait se faire un café et songer cette-fois sérieusement à une solution. Qu'il n'ait rien trouvé hier était indigne de son grand intellect. Il y avait, quelque part, une porte de sortie. S'il pouvait demeurer tranquille quelques minutes, sans qu'on l'assomme de question, avec une carafe de café, il pourrait enfin figurer un moyen de stopper cette machine monstrueuse dont lui-même avait posé le premier engrenage.

Se lever plus tôt équivalait à trouver une solution plus tôt également, raisonna-t-il, tentant de voir les aspects sous un jour plus positif, tout en s'assoyant dans son lit pour s'étirer. Il devait se lever, qu'il le veuille ou non. S'il y mettait de l'effort, il trouverait un moyen afin de regagner sa propre chambre pour le reste de sa vie et ne plus se lever à l'aurore. Mais ça, c'était pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait obéir à son chef.

Il regarda Léo, nu, en train de récupérer son équipement dans l'armoire. Alors qu'il s'asseyait afin d'enfiler ses genouillère, Donnie ne put en détacher ses yeux.

Ils étaient tous assez peu vêtu en général, ne portant que le strict nécessaire afin de protéger leurs articulations et aussi leur bandana distinctif. De même, ils prenaient leur douche tous ensemble, depuis toujours. Donc, voir Léo nu, n'était pas exceptionnel en soi, mais cette fois-ci, alors que le leader était dans son intimité, sa musculature parfaite mise en valeur sous la lumière faible de sa lampe de chevet, dans le silence du petit matin, assis sur son lit pas encore fait, se vêtant avec des gestes lents et calculés, tout cela prenait une connotation différente, comme un Strip-Tease inversé. Sans la bande de tissu bleu, le visage de Léo lui sembla plus mâle et ses yeux, d'un saphir plus perçant avec une forme plus étirée, lui rappelant ceux des chats siamois, les plus racés et exotiques des félins domestiques.

Le corps de son frère lui semblait aussi accessible que désirable, à quelques pas de lui, dans cette pièce où son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence étaient suffocantes. S'ils faisaient l'amour là, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il n'aurait qu'à s'étendre sur le lit de Léo et…

Au même moment où il se reprochaient ses pensées aussi stériles qu'impures, Léo lui lança sèchement :

-Cesse de me dévorer des yeux. C'est inutile, il n'y a personne pour te voir.

Sans y réfléchir, du tac au tac, la tortue au bandana violet répliqua :

-Si, il y a toi…

Sans dire un mot, mais ayant fait un évident roulement de ses prunelles pervenches vers le plafond, afin d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait de sa réponse, Léo ouvrit son tiroir afin d'y trouver son bandana et le noua autour de son visage, au grand dam de Donatello. Avec ce bandana noué, Léo devenait le « Fearless Leader » inaccessible. Mais, à bien y penser, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de penser depuis qu'il partageait la chambre de la tortue de jade.

-Où est ton équipement? Je croyais que je t'avais demandé de tout prendre? questionna le porteur de katana, le fixant avec mécontentement.

Avec un soupir las, Donnie répondit qu'il n'y avait pas pensé dans toute la folie de la journée.

-Peu importe, conclu-t-il avec un bâillement. Personne n'est debout à cette heure, même pas Maitre Splinter. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si Raph ou Mikey ne m'aurait jamais vu nu.

Le regard bleu ne cilla pas :

-Je ne sais pas, puisque toi-même, tu semblais me regarder comme si tu me voyais nu pour la première fois, il y a peine quelques instants.

Embarrassé, Donnie ricana nerveusement.

-Je suis un peu lunatique quand je me lève, surtout avant mon café matinal. Désolé.

Peu impressionné par l'explication boiteuse de Donatello, Léo se leva.

-Dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans le Dojo déclara d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la contradiction.

Cette fois-ci, Donnie comprit que ça y était. Léo allait lui botter la carapace jusqu'au New-Jersey, pour sûr. Il n'avait jamais été de la taille de son frère au combat. Personne ne l'était, à part Raph, à la limite, quand il ne laissait pas la colère l'aveugler ou qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un lendemain de veille douloureux. A peine éveillé et qui plus est, SANS CAFÉ, Donnie n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Il allait s'endormir, son bo à la main, sans voir le coup venir. Nerveusement, il passa sa langue dans l'espace entre ses dents, vide depuis un geste maladroit de la part de Michelangelo avec ses nunchakus, qu'il n'avait pas bloqué, trop perdu dans ses pensées d'inventeur.

Il tenta de protester, le plus poliment qu'il était capable de le faire sans sa sacro-caféine matinale, afin d'au moins ajourner la punition. Habituellement, il ne répondait même pas « bonjour » sans au moins 6 gorgées de son breuvage favori et là, il devait entamer un plaidoyer afin d'obtenir un sursis de quelques heures, avec Léonardo, la personne la plus inflexible qu'il connaissait.

-Léo, il est tôt. Tu pourras me donner une leçon tout ton content dans trois heures, durant l'entrainement. Tu ne trouves pas que je serai plus puni, si tu m'humilie devant toute la famille, non? Ça peut attendre. J'ai vraiment besoin de café. Sinon, tu n'aurais même pas de plaisir à me mettre une raclée! Je n'aurai pas la force de faire semblant de résister, raisonna le doux scientifique.

-Qui a dit que je voulais te mettre une raclée, répliqua Léonardo, imperturbable. Nous allons méditer. Je commence toujours mes journées ainsi. C'est un bon exercice, qui t'éveillera plus subtilement que la caféine.

Ce fut au tour de Donnie de rouler des yeux. Il aurait préféré le combat. Cela aurait eut le mérite d'être bref. Il n'y avait rien que Donnie trouvait plus stérile et insipide que de méditer. Les frères avaient longtemps cru que Léo faisant semblant d'aimer la médiation afin de lécher les bottes de Maitre Splinter et que c'était une des raisons de sa nomination arbitraire de leader. Mais, avec les années, force était de constater que Léonardo éprouvait vraiment du plaisir, aussi saugrenu cela était-il, à demeurer les jambes croisées, en position du lotus, pendant parfois plus d'une heure, à ne rien faire du tout à part vider son esprit.

Donatello ne comprenait pas cette abstraction : pourquoi ne pas être actif quand il avait tant à faire? Pourquoi ne pas emplir son esprit de connaissances au lieu de le vider? Chacun d'entre eux avec leurs passetemps, certains individuels et d'autres communs, mais ceux de Léo lui semblait les plus bizarres.

Léo aimait méditer et s'entrainer. Lire, à l'occasion, mais il n'en n'était même pas certain.

Raph aimait s'entrainer et se divertir : lire, dessiner, jouer à des jeux vidéo. Et aussi la mécanique, point qu'il partageait avec lui.

Mikey aimait les mêmes choses que Raph, excepté que la cuisine remplaçait la mécanique. Il détestait l'entrainement.

Donnie n'aimait qu'étudier, apprendre, rechercher et construire ses projets et détestait l'entrainement autant que Mikey, sauf que lui, ce n'était nullement par paresse, mais plutôt par manque d'intérêt.

Il s'aperçut que, de tous ses frères, Léonardo avait les champs d'intérêt les moins communs aux siens, ne partageant que son amour du combat avec Raphael et rien avec les deux plus jeunes. Pourtant, il n'était ni un sot ni un flemmard ni un asocial. Son frère était décidément un mystère et alors qu'il suivait son tortionnaire au Dojo, il se dit qu'il méritait presque d'être un sujet de recherche. Il menait plusieurs projets de front, son esprit toujours en éveil, réclamant le plus possible d'occupations et d'exutoires. Il devait se pencher sur le cas de son frère, comme sujet anthropologique, mais cela serait après la priorité numéro un :

Se sortir de ce merdier, sans trop de dommages collatéraux. Surtout en privilégiant ce qu'il pouvait être encore sauvé de sa relation avec son aîné. Il en était presque à un point où il se moquait de l'opinion des autres, dont celle d'April.

Alors, qu'il regardait son frère dérouler deux matelas de méditation, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur les globes fermes de ses fesses, il éprouva une impression bizarre, comme s'il quelque chose était différent… Il faillit s'étrangler de stupeur quand il réalisa la cause de qui rendait ce spectacle insolite. Il avait vu la queue de Léo. Celle-ci habituellement était enroulée et ils la gardaient le plus près de leur corps possible. Cette vue n'avait rien d'indécent, leur queue n'étant pas un organe sexuel à proprement parler. Ce n'était pas comme si son frère avait exhibé son pénis. Mais il demeurait que cette vision était inhabituelle. Il voyait souvent la queue de Raph, peu regardant, lorsque celui-ci levait des haltères sur le dos ou était sous sa moto pour effectuer des réparations, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu celle de Léo auparavant, et il sentit une veine battre contre sa tempe, devant cette brève aperçue de l'intimité de son frère en bleu. La queue de jade était jolie et son extrémité fine et recourbée. Il eut soudain la tentation d'y toucher.

Il se laissa tomber assis le plus rapidement possible sur le tatami nouvellement déroulé , ne voulant pas faire une démonstration évidente de son trouble, alors que, agenouillé, allumait l'encens, toujours silencieux, Léo était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Puis, le leader se mit en position en face de son cadet.

Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, les yeux bleus semblais de jais, l'impression étant accentuée par le regard profond qu'il lui décochait.

C'était fascinant comment en un simple regard, sans un cri ou un mot de reproche, Léonardo pouvait réduire n'importe qui à l'état de larve honteuse. Alors que Maitre Splinter ne recueillait que des excuses assez tièdes lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il le sermonnait, Michelangelo fondait en larmes véritables, lorsque Léo semblait avoir une lueur de reproche dans les yeux, sans avoir même ouvert la bouche. Sous le regard presque impérial, Donnie se recroquevilla, alors que même la démonstration agressive de Raphael et ses menaces violentes, ne l'avait apeuré que de la moitié.

Le batard connaissait son pouvoir car il sourit narquoisement :

-Relaxe, Donnie. Nous faisons notre première activité de futur couple, ensemble. Pour me courtiser convenablement, tu dois t'intéresser à mes hobbies. Pas à tous, pas toujours, tu nous rendrais tous les deux ridicules, si tu te mets à me suivre partout comme mon ombre. Mais tu dois mettre des efforts pour partager quelques-uns de mes intérêts.

Donnie poussa un soupir qui fit écho dans la vaste pièce.

-Léo…

Le regard bleu se rapprocha de la flamme de la troisième bougie qu'il venait d'allumer, leur couleur virant à l'acier.

-Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, tu me dois bien cela, déclara, Léo, impitoyable, devant Donnie dont les flammes des bougies rendaient les yeux plus rouges, plus brillants, et aussi inoffensifs que ceux d'un lapin hypnotisé devant des phares qui se rapprochaient à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur devant cet étalage d'autoritarisme. Léonardo avait toujours été fier de sa position de leader, prenait parfois même un plaisir visible à détenir un certain pouvoir sur eux, mais il n'avait jamais abusé de celui-ci. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Paraissant regretter la dureté de ses paroles, Léonardo tendit la main pour caresser la joue de son frère tendrement. Donnie en eut le souffle coupé, alors qu'il se perdait dans les yeux de Léo comme s'ils étaient des trous noirs.

-Fais-moi confiance, chuchota-il. Nous en sortirons tous les deux gagnants…Maintenant, ferme tes yeux…


	8. Chapter 8

Ne voulant pas indisposer Léo davantage, Donnie demeura bien sagement les yeux clos tous le long des 50 minutes de médiation matinale. Deux ou trois fois, Léo lui rappela de focuser et non de réfléchir, mais malgré son désir de ne pas importuner son frère dans son activité, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre : il était absolument incapable de vider son esprit. En temps normal, cela aurait déjà été difficile, mais cela devenait impossible quand il était prisonnier d'une situation complexe dont il cherchait à s'évader.

Il ignorait de quoi la journée serait faite et s'il vivrait une autre situation où le calme serait aussi souverain. Lorsque Mikey était éveillé, les moments de tranquillité étaient rarissimes. Il devait profiter du silence et de la paix relative pour se concentrer.

Il réfléchissait à la solution offerte par Léo : Simuler quelques semaines un grand amour, puis une séparation consensuelle, pour divergence de caractères. Ce n'était pas tant, réfléchit Donnie, leurs caractères qui les différenciait, mais leurs intérêts. Prétendre un différent inconciliable entre eux serait difficile, leur personnalité étant à tous les deux portées vers le compromis, contrairement à leurs deux autres frères. Avec Mikey, c'était : « Fais-ce que je veux, sinon, je boude » et avec Raph « Fais ce que je veux, sinon, je frappe ». Léo était tout en finesse et en subtilité, réussissant toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, sans menacer ou faire de chantage émotif. Il lui suffisait de dire « Je veux… » et Donnie aussitôt obéissait, ce que n'obtenait pas aussi rapidement ses autres frères.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était son interprétation à lui, Donatello. Si Léonardo avait autant de pouvoir sur la tête brûlée qu'était Raphael par exemple, relevait de la présomption. La tortue émeraude ne passait pas une journée sans contester la primauté à la tortue de jade, mais, du point de vue de Donnie, Léonardo finissait toujours pas être le vainqueur malgré tout.

Peu importe, ce n'était pas le temps de songer aux talents de Léo comme dictateur, mais plutôt à comment revenir à « avant » sa bêtise.

Il y avait sans doute un autre moyen, comme admettre la vérité, qu'il pourrait le sortir du pétrin, mais Donnie s'y était tellement enfoncé que même la vérité ne pourrait lui sortir la tête de ce bourbier. L'idée de son frère en bleu était sans doute la meilleure. Et peut-être effectivement, son idylle malheureuse le rendrait intéressant aux yeux d'April.

Sinon, s'il avouait, la jeune fille rousse le verrait comme il était : un pauvre perdant, menteur et égoïste et plus. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et si la seule raison était bien son honneur personnel, mais Léo tenait à cette mascarade. Pris entre la volonté combinée de Maitre Splinter et son leader ainsi que de la peur de décevoir fatalement April, c'était sans issue. Même quelqu'un d'aussi lent que Mikey s'en apercevrait.

Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il eut l'impression que cela faisait un certain temps que Léonardo l'appelait par son prénom. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris dans un moment évident de « non-méditation ».

-La méditation est terminée, Donnie. A moins, que tu veuilles continuer sans moi, questionna Léonardo, l'air faussement innocent, la tête incliné vers la droite.

Avec précipitation, la tortue mauve se leva, pressé de dégourdir ses longues jambes et surtout d'avoir la liberté de se faire du café.

A sa grande surprise, Léo étendit la main, comme pour quérir l'aide de Donnie pour se relever. Il n'était pas commun au Fearless Leader de demander assistance, mais il fut trop heureux de pouvoir satisfaire son frère sur ce point. Il prit la main tendue et tira pour aider Léo à se lever.

Le contact, quoique bref, l'embrasa de la main jusqu'à plus loin que l'épaule, lui dilatant le cœur d'une chaleur étrange. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, Léo ayant vite fait de lui lâcher la main.

-Tu as mérité ton café, Donnie. Allons-y, permit gracieusement le jeune chef.

À la cuisine, Maitre Splinter, malgré qu'il se levât habituellement aux mêmes alentours que Donatello lui-même, était absent. Donnie en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas une telle envie d'échanger avec personne. Inévitablement, on lui posera des questions concernant sa passion récente pour Léonardo, de même au sujet de la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble. En resongeant à cette nuit, il soupira intérieurement. Il avait peu dormi, tourmenté de remords et aussi trop accaparé par l'odeur de Léonardo qui flottait partout. Il n'avait pas cru son odorat aussi sensible aux odeurs corporels jusqu'ici, mais le fait qu'un simple arôme assez subtil l'avait laissé éveillé presque la nuit durant. Qu'il ne se soit pas endormi assis durant la méditation tenait du miracle.

Encore passablement somnolent, il se dirigea vers sa bien-aimé cafetière, se préparant une carafe pleine de 14 tasses.

Léo, nonchalamment, s'étira.

-En tant que candidat au poste de petit ami, tu pourrais me préparer mon thé?

Donnie cligna des yeux. Un bref coup d'œil à Léonardo indiquait que celui-ci semblait sérieux. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de faire bouillir de l'eau qui le questionnait comme l'idée qui venait de surgir dans son esprit que peut être Léo éprouvait plus de plaisir à cette prétendue « cour » qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Il haussa les épaules. Il pouvait bien faire infuser quelques feuilles dans de l'eau bouillante, pour son grand frère qui lui-même, était d'un naturel très serviable, habituellement. Il n'en n'avait jamais fait, mais si, Léonardo Hamato, l'être le plus nul dans une cuisine arrivait à produire quelque chose de comestible avec deux ingrédients et un appareil électroménager, sans foutre le feu, il le pourrait bien lui aussi

-Bien sûr, Léo. Mon portable est sur la table. Tu peux fureter sur les actualités pendant que je te prépare ça. Laisse-moi te l'ouvrir.

Le front de Léo se plissa légèrement, comme s'il était surpris de la réaction de son jeune frère, mais il ne dit rien et laissa celui-ci ouvrir le portable et lui ouvrir la page des nouvelles.

Alors que son ainé était accoudé à la table, Donnie ouvrit l'armoire où Léonardo rangeait son thé ainsi que sa tasse favorite. Il fut surpris par les 4 boites aux différents libellés, de primes abords, mais, en se concentrant, il se rappela.

Léonardo prenait un thé noir le matin, à son réveil, car c'était celui à la plus haute teneur en caféine. Il avait déjà entendu Léo l'expliquer à Mikey comme étant le thé qui le menait le plus rapidement à l'éveil. Il ouvrit le pot. L'odeur citronnée de bergamote lui confirma qu'il ne se trompait pas. C'était le thé de 6h30.

Il lut avec minutie les indications à l'endos de la boite et régla la bouilloire à 95 degré., après y avoir mis 475 ml d'eau. Il prit la cuillère à mesurer dont se servait toujours son grand frère et, se rappelant qu'il en mettait toujours deux, il fit de même en nouant le sachet. Il attendit que l'eau bout, puis une fois la tasse emplit d'eau, il mit le minuteur du four à 6 minutes.

Avant de refermer la boite à thé, il remarqua les quelques fins pétales bleutés mêlés au thé noir et en souriant, en extirpant quelques-uns pour les caresser du bout des doigts. Malgré la simplicité de la fleur, il lui trouva un grand potentiel poétique. Il la huma. Certes, elle ne dégageait qu'une odeur de thé et de bergamote, mais rien ne lui rappelait plus son grand frère. Puis, il approcha le pétale des yeux de Léo qui, distrait des actualités par l'attitude singulière de Donnie, ne comprenait pas ce que celui-ci avait trouvé de si intéressant dans son contenant de thé.

Ayant mis le pétale juste à côté des yeux de Léonardo, comme pour en comparer la nuance, il sourit, devant son frère rougissant :

-Ces pétales de centaurées bleuet sont exactement…

Il fut interrompu par un grognement sardonique:

-Merde, Donnie, t'as pas trouvé mieux, vraiment? Tu lui rabats les oreilles depuis hier sur ces foutus yeux. Comme s'il y avait que ça! Léo est pas une gonzesse, pour que tu lui radotes toujours le même genre de fadaises insipides…

-On peut être mâle et apprécier un compliment, Raph, coupa sèchement Léonardo. De toute façon, ce que me dit Donnie ne te regarde en rien.

La tortue aux saïs, visiblement encore affecté par une gueule de bois et une nuit blanche, jura des mots indistincts en grommelant, tout en ouvrant le frigo, afin de se préparer une boisson protéinée.

Donnie ne se laissa pas impressionner par la mauvaise humeur apparente de la tortue volatile et, après le signal sonore indiquant la fin du temps d'infusion, il tendit sa tasse à Léo, sans y ajouter ni sucre, ni lait puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère en mettre.

Il était presque 7 heures, et Casey Jones se réveilla lui-aussi, ayant entendu très clairement du salon où il dormait, les éclats de voix de son meilleur ami, Raphael.

Soudain, Léo prit une gorgée de sa tasse et poussa un petit hissement de douleur. Concerné, Donnie crut à une brûlure et, repoussa brutalement sa tasse de café, fit un geste instinctif pour proposer son aide à son frère.

Il fut estomaqué du soudain changement d'expression de son leader. Les yeux à demi-clos, laissant à peine filtrer un regard bleu langoureux sous les paupières vertes, Léo, la gorge légèrement ployée vers l'arrière se tenait la nuque en gémissant doucement, sa bouche entrouverte. Il se mit à pétrir son cou, tout en faisant effectuer à celui-ci de petits mouvements circulaires. Jamais Donatello n'avait vu se livrer son frère, ni aucune autre personne en fait, à une telle démonstration de « Vas-y, baise-moi » et ne comprit pas la raison derrière cet étalage lascif jusqu'à ce que, d'une plainte à l'accent très sensuel, Léo geignit qu'il avait les muscles ankylosés « sans doute d'avoir mal dormi sur l'épaule de Donnie »

Le scientifique demeura court, un moment. Il savait que ce n'était que de la comédie. Il avait lui dormi sur le plancher, à deux mètres de Léonardo. Si Léo avait vraiment mal au cou, ce dont il doutait, il n'en n'était responsable. De plus, pourquoi cette plainte? Léo pouvait habituellement perdre un gallon de sang sans dire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas besoin « d'entretenir leur histoire d'amour » à ce point. April n'était même pas là, ni Mikey, ni Splinter, les plus enthousiastes de leur idylle. On se moquait que Raph et Casey soient convaincus, non? Ce n'étaient pas les pions les plus importants.

Raphael avança vers Léo, avec assurance, faisant craquer ses phalanges et rouler ses muscles.

-Pas étonnant, c'est un sac d'os. Laisse-moi t'arranger cela.

Donnie demeura surpris, les bras ballants, en fronçant les sourcils, sous l'effort de la réflexion. Ce n'était pas le commentaire de la tête chaude sur son physique qui l'agaçait. C'était trop coutumier. Mais plutôt depuis quand Raphael se proposait de masser leur frère? Il supportait à peine Léo dans la même pièce que lui, parfois! Bien entendu, il savait que Raphael, malgré sa mesquinerie, les aimait tous, mais cette soudaine démonstration amicale était…particulière.

Mais ce qui l'étonna encore bien davantage, fut la dénégation polie, mais froide de leur grand frère.

-Laisse, Raph. Donnie peut me masser, puisque c'est de sa faute, si j'ai si mal dormi… et lascivement, il laissa tomber son col sur un côté, exhibant sa clavicule et la chair tendre vert jade de son cou.

La fin de la phrase était d'un suggestif à ne pas s'y méprendre. Donnie se questionna si Léo n'en faisait pas un peu trop, mais il ne s'objecta pas et se plaça debout derrière son frère pour lui pétrir le cou et les épaules. De près, il crut y discerner des tâches circulaires violacés, mais il n'osa n'y regarder de plus près ni questionner. La tension dans la cuisine était soudain à couper au couteau et il n'avait même pas l'audace de regarder autour de lui, focusant sur sa tâche manuelle.

Léonardo laissait échapper des petits gémissements et soupirs de satisfactions et il se sentir rougir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son frère si stoïque et compassé habituellement, mais le changement était déroutant.

Il n'était pas le seul à le penser car le bruit du bois qui craqua sous le métal lui fit lever les yeux.

Raphael venait de planter son sai, à travers le bois de la table, directement devant Léo, qui, sans même sursauter, continuait à boire sereinement son breuvage chaud.

Donnie, perplexe, se demanda un bref instant ce que Léo avait pu faire pour susciter encore la colère de leur instable frère. Il fut vite éclairci, quand il s'aperçut que les yeux verts électriques n'étaient pas plongés dans ceux de Léo, mais dans les siens.

-Tu veux la guerre, Donatello? Tu vas l'avoir. Cracha-il, aussi menaçant que la veille, mais bien plus terrifiant par le fait que, sobre, il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait.

Et, en refermant sèchement le frigo, il retourna d'où il était venu, sous les yeux médusés de Donnie et de Casey. De dos, les yeux de Léonardo étaient naturellement indéchiffrables, mais Donnie savait que, même de face, son regard serait demeuré un mystère.


	9. Chapter 9

Le petit déjeuner fut atroce. Tout d'abord, malgré qu'il fît tout pour écourter son repas, Mikey ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, posant un nombre record de questions inappropriées dans un délai très court. Il en fut tout étourdi, car il se trouva dans l'obligation de répondre un tant soit peu aux questions puisqu'April semblait suspendue à ses lèvres pour la première fois de sa vie.

La façon dont ses yeux magnifiques brillaient, alors qu'il inventait des détails sur comment il avait bien dormi la nuit dernière dans les bras de son « chéri » lui réchauffait le coeur. Naturellement, Donatello demeurait assez évasif, autant par honnêté que par discrétion. Il n'aimait pas à étaler sa vie privée et, s'il avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre lui et Léo, il ne serait pas entré dans les détails. De même, mentir aussi effrontément à la face de leur famille, en inventant des faits, lui répugnait. Et puis, il y avait aussi une autre raison au fait que ses réponses demeuraient toutes dans un flou confortable.

Il n'avait aucune expérience.

Certes, il savait que les bébés ne venaient pas des cigognes ainsi que toute la mécanique rattachée à la reproduction. Hey! C'est lui qui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir aux frères Hamato. Mais, bien qui savait comment faire l'amour, c'est-à-dire comment la vis A allait dans l'écrou B, il ignorait tout des sensations, des émotions rattachées à cet acte intime.

Son expérience personnelle la plus aboutie était justement le baiser échangé avec Léonardo, mais il ne souhaitait pas en discuter devant toute sa famille attablée, un dimanche matin. C'était quelque chose dont il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir honte, puisqu'il avait ressenti un trouble à embrasser son propre frère, mais c'était malgré tout un moment précieux, pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le partager. Alors, malgré les grands yeux de chiots combinés de Mikey et d'April, l'essentiel de ses réponses demeurait dans ces lignes :

-Je suis heureux que Léo m'accorde une chance et je compte ne pas le décevoir.

C'était en quelque sorte la vérité. Peu importe le sens, la situation, il n'espérait ne jamais avoir à décevoir son grand frère. Le sentiment d'échec devant leur leader était une croix lourde à porter pour tous et pour Donnie en particulier. Donc, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge et il n'en n'avait pas trop à en rougir. Léonardo ne réfuta aucune de ses explications.

Il était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux de ce dernier. De par sa position dans leur famille et son attitude majestueuse, Léo n'était pas une tortue qu'on pouvait impunément mitrailler de questions. Ce qui faisait que, ne pouvait satisfaire sa curiosité de ce côté, April et Mikey se jetait sur Donatello, comme des paparazzis.

Il regardait presque son frère avec rancœur. Celui-ci ne l'aidait aucunement. Son visage lisse, dénudé d'expression, dont même les yeux en amande ne révélaient rien, le fascinait. Comment pouvait-il demeurer si calme alors que Mikey venait de demander s'ils pouvaient avoir des bébés, après une dizaine d'autres questions aussi loufoques en cascade.

Il remarqua que les pupilles des Léo paraissaient légèrement déviées, vers la direction opposée, comme s'il était à l'affut. Il comprit. Le leader, sachant que rien que ce que pouvait dire Mikey était digne d'intérêt, n'écoutait pas. Il était ailleurs, guettant un bruit ou l'arrivée de quelque chose. Ni Splinter, ni Raphael n'étaient présents. Il ne savait quelle absence pouvait préoccuper le plus le chef en bleu. Le retard de Maitre Splinter était inhabituel, mais l'attitude ultra agressive de Raphael était tracassante également. Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas exactement peur de son frère Raphael. Il ne pouvait lui faire grand mal. Tout d'abord parce que, Raph, malgré toute sa méchanceté apparente, adorait ses frères. Ensuite, il respectait trop Maitre Splinter et surtout Léonardo, ses supérieurs, pour commettre un acte répréhensible. Léo ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il le blessait gravement et il savait la tête chaude sensible lui aussi à la déception que pouvait éprouver Léonardo à leur égard, sous son air rebelle. Le pire qu'il pourrait lui arriver était un direct un peu plus puissant que d'habitude sur la mâchoire, lors de l'entrainement. Il assumerait. Quoi qu'en réalité, il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre en quoi il avait autant suscité la hargne de son frère en rouge. Raphael avait beau être caractériel, il n'était habituellement pas la victime désignée de sa violence, puisqu'il faisait toujours bien attention, entre autre, pour ne pas le provoquer. Il était la cible uniquement de ses moqueries, comme l'épisode du poème l'avait démontré.

Il jeta un regard légèrement angoissé à l'heure. Il était 8h. L'entrainement commencerait dans trente minutes et il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Il avait besoin de se plonger dans ses travaux de recherches et ses inventions, maintenant qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de trouver une porte de sortie. Il voulait penser à autre chose. Si lui-même n'y portait plus attention, peut-être le laisseront-il enfin tranquille? Il trouva finalement une excuse pour sortir de table et avec précipitation couru chercher refuge dans son havre de paix : son laboratoire.

Son répit fut de courte durée. Alors, qu'il tentait de s'immerger le plus possible dans ses projets, une présence silencieuse s'infiltra dans son labo. Il leva les yeux, à peine surpris. Une seule personne se mouvait avec une légèreté aussi surnaturelle : Léonardo.

-Hé, Léo…dit-il, faussement enjoué, lui en voulant un peu de son manque d'ingérence un peu plus tôt, puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi?

Léo s'avança un peu plus près, avec l'assurance nonchalante d'un cougar pénétrant sur le territoire des antilopes, en jetant ici et là, ce qui sembla à Donnie, des regards de propriétaire. Bien que le scientifique trouvât un peu fort ce genre d'attitude condescendante, il s'efforça de demeurer calme et s'apprêta à reposer sa question, quand les yeux de Léo s'arrêtèrent sur un point derrière lui et exprimèrent un certain agacement.

Donnie se retourna pour découvrir ce qui avait pu déplaire au jeune leader, derrière lui. Il ne vit rien d'extraordinaire : son ordinateur ouvert, son cahier de notes couvert de taches de café, son T-phone sur lequel il installait une mise à jour. Rien qui ne pouvait courroucer son aîné.

Léo, alors, tendit son doigt aussi sobrement que la Statue du Commandeur, afin de pointer la cause de son insatisfaction, et Donnie, enfin, compris.

Le fond d'écran de son ordinateur.

Pour lui, la photo d'April en fond d'écran était devenue aussi naturelle que son bo entre ses mains. Elle allait de soi. Elle ensoleillait son lieu de travail. Il y puisait du réconfort, de l'énergie. Même la jeune fille le savait et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Donnie fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait l'intention du leader et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Cela faisait déjà plus de quinze heures que tout le monde jouait avec lui et qu'il devait de même jouer un rôle qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les épisodes désagréables ou simplement traumatisants (la déclaration de guerre de Raph) se succédaient depuis hier à un rythme effréné et là, il en avait marre. Il était de nature docile et pacifique, mais la mesure était comble. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait autant souffrir et payer pour ce qui était après tout, qu'un bête mensonge impulsif, le premier, en plus, de toute sa misérable existence.

-Et alors, Léo? Je suis seul ici. Puis-je au moins encore avoir un petit jardin secret où j'ai le droit de fantasmer sur qui je veux? Jeta-t-il aigrement.

Léonardo s'appuya sur sa table de travail et croisa les bras, mais au lieu de le fusiller du regard, il fixa ses pieds, la tête baissée.

-Je comprends, Donatello, soupira -t-il. C'est simplement qu'April voulait venir te voir, pressée de te soutirer des confidences et, si tu voulais poursuivre la duperie, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses piéger par quelque chose d'aussi aisé à changer. Mais, si tu veux, tu peux aussi lui dire la vérité. Qu'en réalité, c'est elle que tu aimes toujours et que tout cela n'était qu'une parade parce que tu ne voulais pas paraitre ridicule devant elle. Elle sera sans doute soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle est toujours numéro un dans ton cœur, qu'en dis-tu, Donnie?

En disant ces derniers mots, Léo releva la tête, le regard luisant d'une sombre ironie. Le scientifique mordit ses lèvres de frustration. Léo avait visé dans le mille, comme à son habitude, directement dans la faille de son adversaire. Mais il refusa de courber la tête. Il ne savait si la dérogation à ses habitudes matinales en était la cause, mais il refusa de rendre les armes. Il ne s'était pratiquement jamais opposé à Léo de sa vie, autant par respect et confiance, que par souci d'éviter de perdre son temps. Il savait qu'éventuellement, il mordrait la poussière, mais il ne voulut pas abandonner sans combattre. Pas April. Pas le dernier bastion de sa vie privée, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs, de ses fantasmes.

Il savait son frère peu habitué à être sur la sellette et ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que Donnie, le plus soumis de ses frères, montre les dents. Il devait profiter de l'effet de surprise qu'il pouvait avoir.

-Et toi, Léonardo? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Où se trouve ton intérêt là-dedans?

Il vit le geste de Léonardo pour le couper et adopter sa pose de Capitaine Ryan, le héros sans peur et sans reproche, là pour sauver la journée. Oui, son frère était un être généreux, empathique, loyal et honorable. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette insistance suspecte et il ne laisserait pas son frère se draper dans son armure immaculée que tout le monde lui supposait.

-Non, Léo, continua -t-il fermement. Ne dis pas que ce n'est que pour moi et pour sauver mon prétendu honneur! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous en sortirons tous les deux gagnants! Que gagneras-tu, toi de cette comédie?

Les yeux bleus sérieux se fixèrent dans les siens et Léo répondit doucement :

-Depuis quand tu n'as plus confiance en moi, Donatello?

Le léger sourire de Léonardo et toute son attitude ambivalente fit une drôle d'impression à Donnie, lui procurant une réminiscence…puis il éclata de rire.

Cela eut le mérite d'effacer le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin de son frère.

-Pourquoi ris-tu, questionna Léonardo en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Ton sourire…c'est la meilleure…je suis certain que tu l'as fait exprès! Tu as dû te pratiquer des heures pour arriver à ce résultat! Pouffa Donnie

Courroucé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère au bandana violet se tordait autant de rire, Léo protesta qu'il n'avait jamais « pratiqué » autre chose que le ninjustu.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Donnie et il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots de sa bouche tellement cela lui apparaissait une coïncidence trop heureuse pour être vraie. Il savait bien que ses éclats de rire était une façon d'évacuer tout le stress accumulé et que la situation ne méritait pas une telle rigolade, mais rire lui faisait du bien.

-Tu sais ce que je vais faire, Léo? On va faire un compromis! Toi et moi, nous sommes des tortues matures, non?

Toujours pouffant, même si c'était surtout nerveux, en quelques clics, Donnie fit disparaitre la photo d'April, pour la remplacer par une photo de la Joconde.

Devant Léonardo médusé, Donnie s'expliqua :

-J'ai retiré la photo d'April, pour accréditer le fait que je l'ai remplacé dans mon cœur. De toute façon, ajouta -t-il en cessant soudainement de rire, je ne crois pas que cela soit très respectueux d'avoir une photo, prise à son insu, d'une amie et de…hum…la regarder souvent. Je n'ai, après tout, aucun droit de m'approprier ainsi son image pour penser à des choses dont elle serait sûrement dégoûtée si elle les apprenait. Mais, en admettant que nous serions vraiment en couple, je ne vois pas pourquoi, vivant avec toi, dans un amour partagé et que je peux satisfaire quand je veux, j'aurai besoin d'avoir ton image perpétuellement avec moi quand je n'ai qu'à sortir de la pièce pour serrer dans mes bras l'original. Alors, voilà, conclut-il.

Léonardo cligna des yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas en quoi Mona Lisa était un moyen terme.

-Ton sourire, Léo. Des centaines de spécialistes de tout acabit se sont penchés dessus. Ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur la cause de ce sourire énigmatique. La Joconde, d'au-delà des siècles, semblent nous regarder d'un air supérieur comme si elle savait quelque chose que nous, nous ignorons. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est heureuse. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne l'est pas. Rien de son visage ne nous donne le moindre indice infaillible sur ses sentiments. Elle pouvait tout autant avoir tué une servante le matin même qu'avoir eu un homme à genoux sous ses jupes durant la pose. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Ces derniers commentaires attirèrent un air réprobateur du leader, n'appréciant pas l'image de comparaison, mais Donnie ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Évidemment, tu dois savoir que le Maitre qui fait ce tableau se nomme Léonardo, lui aussi. Donc, voilà pourquoi c'est notre moyen terme. Cela sera subtil, mais chaque fois que mes yeux se poseront sur mon écran, je penserai à toi, termina Donatello avec un sourire en coin.

Le porteur de katana lui rendit son regard moqueur et s'approcha de lui en taquinant son plastron du doigt.

-Tu sais quoi, Donnie? C'est une honte que tout ceci ne soit qu'une comédie…car je commence à croire que tu as tout en toi pour me séduire.

Il prit une légère pause et sa voix prit une intonation plus séductrice

-Dommage que cela ne t'intéresse pas…

Donnie ravala sa salive, n'ayant plus la tête à plaisanter. Les yeux saphir plantés dans les siens étaient si proches qu'il pouvait y voir toute le camaïeu des bleus qui en composait la nuance si soutenue. Les lèvres de jade étaient elles aussi, à proximité. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres alors que son cœur battait plus vite, si fort que l'autre mâle l'entendait sûrement.

Hypnotisé, il abaissa légèrement son visage pour mieux profiter de l'autre, offert. Le regard de Léo lui sembla plein de promesses et jamais il n'avait constaté comment sa peau verte appelait la caresse. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point son frère était attirant. Oui, il avait toujours su que pour une tortue mutante, le leader était un modèle beaucoup plus réussi que lui-même. De taille proportionnée, avec des couleurs riches, un sourire étincelant et le charisme de Lancelot du Lac. Il devait admettre que, si un d'entre eux aurait pu avoir une chance avec une humaine, cela aurait été Léonardo. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cet aura puissant que Léo dégageait, ce magnétisme animal qui le paralysait presque d'effroi. Il était pétrifié, mais il se sentait comme si un marionnettiste diabolique tirait les ficelles malgré lui, lui commandant de bouger. De faire un geste. Maintenant.

En tremblant presque, il leva la main. Hier, Léo avait initié leur baiser et ce contact avait été une révélation divine. Il avait envie de recommencer. Il avait besoin de recommencer. Il allait caresser cette joue, puis approcher ce beau visage du sien et couvrir le sourire mystérieux de ses lèvres à lui. Au moment où sa main allait toucher la joue, il eut un moment d'hésitation, essayant de lire dans les yeux de Léo si cette caresse était la bienvenue et si lui aussi ressentait ce désir de l'embrasser, voulant s'assurer son consentement et ne pas davantage compliquer leur relation et augmenter le possible ressentiment de Léo à son égard. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes et…

Ce fut le moment où Léonardo lui tourna le dos :

-Il est 8h30. Je t'attends au Dojo. Raph est déjà en rogne. N'empirons pas notre cas en le faisant attendre. Il meurt d'envie de se défouler.

Sur ces paroles nonchalantes, Léonardo quitta le laboratoire, laissant un Donnie confus et inquiet.


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir repris un peu d'empire sur lui-même, Donatello empoigna son bo et quitta le laboratoire. Malgré qu'il n'appréciât pas particulièrement l'entrainement, il était hors de question de s'y dérober. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il dédaignait l'exercice physique. Selon ses recherches, quelques heures d'activités sportive de modérées à intenses hebdomadairement était bénéfique pour la santé. Le problème est que on lui en imposait de 15 h à 18 heures semaine, sans compter leurs trois patrouilles hebdomadaires. Cela l'épuisait et il trouvait en toute sincérité que cette énergie déployée par lui pour n'être qu'à la presque hauteur de ses frères aurait été mieux employée autrement. Il était plus utile comme médecin, inventeur, informaticien, réparateur et responsable de la sécurité. C'était un travail à plein temps qu'il trouvait infiniment plus gratifiant et auquel il aurait aimé consacrer plus de temps.

Il avait pensé en parler à son aîné, éventuellement : prendre une retraite précoce de ninja pour se livrer à ces autres occupations. Mais, du vivant de Splinter c'était encore inconcevable. Il soupira en passant à cet illogisme: à la place de créer quelque chose pour le bien être commun, il devait passer deux heures à éviter de se faire frapper. C'était un passe-temps absolument stérile et que Raph et Léo y puisaient du plaisir était un concept qui le dépassait.

Parlant de Raphael, il appréhendait de plus en plus, à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient du Dojo, de se trouver face à face avec lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Maitre Splinter ne les fasse pas s'affronter en duel. En fait, aujourd'hui, il espérait ne faire que des exercices individuels. Il craignait de se trouver contre Léo, soudainement, n'ayant pas confiance en ses réactions physiques en sa présence. Depuis le baiser, son cerveau ne semblait plus répondre de rien. De même, il ne voulait que Léo ait Raph comme adversaire. La tortue aux sais, lorsqu'elle était si en colère, était dangereuse. Certes, Léo pouvait tenir tête à Raph durant un match, mais Donnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude à l'idée de son frère en bleu contre celui en rouge. Il ne voulait pas que Léo fût blessé. Heureusement, nous étions dimanche, le jour où le Sensei y allait plus doucement avec l'entrainement.

Il s'aperçut qu'April avait quitté le repaire, sans lui dire au revoir et, étrangement, cela l'affecta peu. La rouquine n'avait jamais été aussi loin de ses pensées. Il venait de quasi embrasser son frère et en était encore scandalisé. Hier, ne s'était-il même pas masturbé sur lui? Quelque chose en lui n'allait pas et dès qu'il aurait la paix, il ferait des recherches en ce sens.

Il arriva le dernier au Dojo, comme cela arrivait presque tout le temps, toujours récalcitrant de quitter son précieux labo pour aller donner des coups de bâtons à ses frères. Ceux-ci étaient déjà agenouillés devant leur Sensei. En soupirant, il s'installa aux côtés de Mikey.

Maitre Splinter, après les avoir salué, brisa aussitôt les espoirs de Donatello en proclamant un échauffement en duo suivit d'un combat deux contre deux. Comme si cela allait de soi, il le jumela à Léonardo pour tout l'entrainement.

Raphael protesta hautement de la formation des équipes, mais leur Sensei balaya ses jérémiades du revers de la main.

En grommelant, Raph se leva pour commencer les étirements avec son partenaire désigné. Un peu inquiet, Donnie fit de même et se place derrière Léonardo pour appuyer alors que sa jambe était étirée contre le mur. Il n'osait le toucher, effrayé de ressentir à nouveau des sensations gênantes et le poussant donc uniquement du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait de se brûler si le contact était plus accentué.

-Donnie, appuie plus fort. Tu ne m'aides pas, là. Commanda le leader, offusqué.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Raphael qui n'avait pas perdu un seul morceau de l'échange, déclara plus fortement que nécessaire puisque Michelangelo, à qui il faisant semblant de s'adresser n'était qu'à deux pas.

-Évidemment, avec un si piètre partenaire, Léo ne pourra jamais donner son plein potentiel.

Donnie fit mine de ne pas entendre la mesquinerie. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait évité de répondre aux sarcasmes de la tortue rouge. Confronter Raphael était contreproductif. Et puis, en quelque part, il avait raison, il était vain de le nier. Léonardo était un combattant d'une classe à part. C'était opposer un chaton à un lion que de les faire s'affronter sur le même tatami. Mais cela ne l'affectait pas. Il se savait un atout essentiel à leur équipe. Lui disparu, il ne donnait pas faire des chances de survie de ses frères. Raphael serait sans doute le premier à mourir de la gangrène suite à une blessure infectée. Cette pensée le fit presque sourire d'ironie et chassa aussitôt le moindre ressentiment qu'il aurait pu avoir contre la tête chaude.

Alors que l'insulte de Raphael coulait sur sa carapace comme l'eau sur le dos d'un canard, il ne sut quel démon pris son partenaire de se porter à sa défense, comme s'il était un enfant impuissant.

-La force brute n'est pas tout. La finesse et la connaissance du corps de l'autre peuvent mener à des résultats plus probants.

La réponse de Léo ne semblait pas s'adresser directement à Raph et de même, elle n'était pas particulièrement agressante. Donnie y trouva plutôt un lourd sous-entendu, mais il se dit que c'était sans doute son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, suite aux évènements récents. Mais peu importe, Raphael prit la repartie très à cœur, n'ayant même plus assez de contrôle pour entretenir sa façade de s'adresser à Mikey

-Va te faire foutre, Fearless! Je…

-Silence!

La voix de stentor de leur Sensei les fit tous se taire.

-Maintenant, poursuit le vieux Maitre, commencez le combat. Léonardo et Donatello contre Raphael et Michelangelo…

Attendant le signal du départ, Donnie resserra l'emprise sur son bo. Il tenta de prévoir les coups de Mikey, toujours inquiet qu'à nouveau un coup perdu de nunchaku lui fasse perdre une dent. Raphael regardait droit le leader dans les yeux, respirant avec autant de retenu qu'un taureau sauvage s'apprêtant à charger. Nul doute que le Fearless Leader allait goûter à la rage de la tortue émeraude. Il mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait si c'est cette comédie qui lui montait à la tête, mais il se sentait soudainement un peu plus concerné par le bien-être de son frère aîné.

L'idée de voir du sang s'écouler de Léo l'emplissait de terreur ou même de voir son beau corps de jade poli portant des meurtrissures l'indisposait plus fortement. Voir ses frères blessés ne l'avait jamais enchanté, mais cette fois-ci son angoisse était…différente.

« Ai-je vraiment pensé que son corps était beau? Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques heures loin de Léonardo. Mon esprit est vraiment corrompu par cette mascarade! »

Perdu dans ses pensées, comme toujours, ce fut les réflexes rapides de son frère en bleu qui le sauvèrent d'une autre dent en moins, au minimum.

En un clignement d'œil, Léonardo, les katanas dégainés était devant lui, lui faisant un rempart de son corps contre Raph, furieux, alors que Mikey, derrière, portait sur le visage une expression incertaine et étonnée.

Ce n'était pas tant que Raph et Léo croisaient le fer qui était préoccupant. C'était un fait quotidien, aussi prévisible que celui de manger de la pizza. Ce qui était différent et même quelqu'un d'aussi peu vif que Mikey le percevait, était que Léonardo empêchait physiquement Raphael de l'atteindre, lui.

Alors que leurs frères, faisant fi des cris de leur Sensei, avaient lâché leurs armes pour se battre plus commodément sur le sol, s'y roulant furieusement, se donnant des coups de pied et des coups de poings rageurs, Donnie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Raph n'avait jamais cherché à l'attaquer, lui. De même, cette lutte corps à corps silencieuse était elle aussi inhabituelle. Habituellement, Raphael se dépensait autant en injure qu'en coups. Cette retenue verbale indiquait que Raphael avait quelque chose sur le cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler autrement que par la violence. Il devait le découvrir avant qu'ils deviennent tous fous.

Il fit signe à Mikey et, après avoir hoché la tête en signe de compréhension, celui-ci se jeta sur Raph pour le séparer de Léo et le contenir.

Donnie fit de même avec Léo, mais ayant à déployer moins de force. Léonardo, sortant très rarement de ses gonds, était facile à calmer. Celui-ci saignait à la lèvres et Donnie fut remué à cette vue. Il savait que cette réaction était exagérée, mais il ne put se retenir, laissant échapper un lapsus, tout en épongeant tendrement le sang avec la première serviette qui lui était tombée sous la main :

-Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon Léo! s'exclama-t-il avec une vive émotion, tout en appuyant avec soin la serviette contre la bouche de son frère.

Léonardo prit la main de Donnie pour stopper son mouvement et la serra délicatement dans la sienne, ses yeux bleus brillant doucement de reconnaissance, alors qu'il crachait presque du métal en fusion, tellement il était furieux, un instant plus tôt. Le 180 degré était vertigineux et empli l'esprit du scientifique d'une brume toxique. Fasciné, il laissa mollement sa main dans celle de Léo et se laissa se noyer dans les deux lagons de ses yeux.

-Je te remercie, mon amour. Ce n'est rien, le rassura le jeune chef en posant un léger baiser sur sa main, maintenant tremblante.

La voix veloutée le fit frissonner du bas jusqu'en haut. Personne ne l'avait appelé d'un surnom tendre. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé avec autant de câlinerie. Personne ne lui avait jamais baisé la main. Donnie découvrit soudain en lui-même un appétit pour ces choses, plus grand encore qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se savait une tortue affectueuse, en manque d'amour et désespérément romantique. En théorie. Mais le vivre en pratique était beaucoup plus intense. Ce que lui offrait Léonardo avait beau être un faux-semblant, il s'aperçut que le jeu pouvait être beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'il l'avait d'abord cru.

Léonardo, s'il ne cessait maintenant, allait faire développer en lui une envie irrépressible de vivre réellement une histoire d'amour. Sa romance en cul de sac avec April était déjà une déception lourde à gérer. Avoir un avant-goût de ce que l'on éprouvait quand quelqu'un nous aimait ne ferait rien pour l'aider à surmonter la solitude.

Si Léo continuait à faire ainsi semblant…pendant six semaines, Donnie avait très, très peur de ce qui pouvait résulter. Il n'avait même pas confiance en sa capacité de résistance six jours!

Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère soit autant charmeur? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas nommé Michelangelo? Il n'en serait pas là!

Son trouble devait être clairement estampé sur son visage. Il devait sortir d'ici, vite. Mais, il ne voulait pas laisser Léonardo seul. Pas avec Raph à feu et à sang. Il prit son courage à deux mains, porté par un élan le poussant à protéger à son tour son frère :

-Sensei, puisque Raphael ne semble pas dans son assiette, puis-je suggérer que nous suspendions l'entrainement? réclama-t-il avec une audace nouvelle. Je n'ai pas envie que mon partenaire se fasse davantage brutaliser. Raph est de toute évidence en colère et je crois qu'il gèrerait mieux ses émotions négatives seul, où il ne peut faire du mal à personne.

-J'ai pas fait vraiment mal à Léo! Nous sommes parfaitement capables de régler notre conflit, ensemble, sans interférence de personne. Cracha Raphael avec hargne. Léo, dis-leur!

Les derniers mots avaient un accent presque désespéré, mais Donnie ne fut pas certain de voir briller quelque chose en retour dans les yeux limpides du leader. Cela avait été trop fugitif. Un éclat éphémère de…il ne saurait dire.

Donnie prit Léo par les épaules et après une inclinaison de tête à leur Sensei, sorti avec lui. Ce fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux en sécurité dans la chambre de Léo, la plus près, qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils tremblaient tout deux. Donnie poussa le verrou de la chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

Après avoir verrouillée la porte, Donnie se retourna vers son frère. Il ne sait ce qui lui pris de le saisir par les épaules. Il sentait Léo bouleversé et un élan de protection qu'il ignorait avoir en lui le porta à faire quelque chose pour que son leader se sente mieux. Le voir tremblant dans ses bras, lui habituellement si stoïque, remua en lui un besoin viscéral de le réconforter, mais pas par des mots.

De toute façon, lui parler était impossible. Il se sentait soudainement dépourvu de toute éloquence, ne se rappelant que le prénom de son frère qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Il devait soulager Léonardo _physiquement_. Ce n'était même pas une pensée rationnelle, et Donnie n'y réfléchit même pas vraiment. Son corps, comme sur pilote automatique, agit seul et ses mains, de leur plein gré, agrippèrent Léo pour le rapprocher de son visage alors que ses yeux sépia étaient fixés sur son objectif : les lèvres délicieuses à la tonalité de forêt tropicale. Goûter à cette bouche à nouveau était une obsession, surtout après le comportement ambivalent de la tortue de jade dans le labo. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel magnétisme. Tout en le porteur de katana l'interpelait, lui procurait l'envie irrépressible de presser son corps contre celui de son leader sans peur. Léonardo était fort, rassurant. Un tronc de chêne massif auquel se raccrocher dans les rapides d'une rivière pour ne pas sombrer. C'était une question de survie, son instinct le poussait dans les bras fermes de son ainé.

Il était à un cheveux de presser ces lèvres tentantes contre les siennes quand une secousse brutale le repoussa.

-Donnie! Inutile de faire semblant quand nous sommes seuls! Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher dans ma chambre. Cracha Léonardo à voix basse, ses yeux pétillants de colère.

Cela eut l'effet de la douche la plus froide qu'il eut ressentie de sa vie, le laissant choqué, au point qu'il en cessa de respirer, devant le regard lourd de reproche de l'autre tortue. Il ne trouva pas un seul mot pour justifier sa conduite, la réalité le frappant comme une claque. Il ne fit que laisser retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Léo se détourna rapidement et nerveusement et se mit à préparer son nécessaire pour une nouvelle séance de méditation. Donnie ne disait toujours rien. Il savait qu'il avait sans doute l'expression d'un chiot battu et il se haïssait pour cela. Il était ridicule, songea-t-il. Il savait que son leader n'éprouvait rien de cette sorte envers lui. Son comportement dans le labo n'était sans doute que le fruit de son imagination…et son attitude dans le Dojo n'avait eu pour but que de donner le change. Il serra les poings convulsivement et baissa la tête afin que le débordement de larmes qui gagnait ses yeux ne soit pas trop apparent. Pourquoi se sentait-il si floué? Il savait que ce n'était qu'une comédie. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord…Et pourtant Donatello senti la frustration monter en lui, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Pourquoi joue-tu ainsi avec mes sentiments? Questionna-t-il avec rancœur.

-Tes sentiments?

Léo se retourna avec une vivacité singulière, comme si la situation l'atteignait encore plus sensiblement que Donatello lui-même.

-Tes sentiments sont pour April, non? répéta-t-il avec une agressivité totalement hors de son caractère. Je croyais que c'était clair? Nous avons déterminé ensemble qu'ils étaient mieux de faire semblant pour te sauver la face, rien de plus. Nous savons tous deux que cela se terminera dans quelques semaines. Je te demande de continuer à jouer ton rôle devant EUX. Ici, tu peux en profiter pour laisser tomber le masque.

La voix vibrante d'un sentiment exacerbé avait fini par retomber, n'étant plus qu'un commandement froid que Léo ponctua d'un geste sec signifiant que, pour lui, la discussion était close.

-Alors, arrête d'être aussi convaincant! Cria, presque désespéré, le scientifique

Les bras croisés, le regard scrutateur, Léo questionna :

-Quel est le but si je ne suis pas convaincant? Je ne fais qu'adapter mon jeu au tien. Toi-même, tu deviens lyrique même quand nous sommes seuls, me lançant des regards énamourés. Mes actions miroitent les tiennes. Je comprends que tu veuilles te « pratiquer » pour ne pas perdre l'habitude de me courtiser en public, mais inutile de pousser aux contacts physiques lorsque nous sommes entre nous.

Ce n'était donc que cela. Il était bête d'être déçu. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce qui lui avait semblé une « possibilité », n'était qu'une illusion et cette dernière lui semblait plus cruelle que toutes les déceptions qu'il avait ressenties avec April.

Léo ne ressentait rien pour lui. N'était pas attiré par lui. Les mots tendres, la voix caressante, les regards empli de désirs et de délicieuses promesses n'avaient pas plus de consistance qu'un mirage. Cela lui fit mal. Son existence ne serait-elle ponctuée que de déceptions amoureuses? La douleur lui arracha un cri :

-Disons la vérité!

-Impossible. Nous nous sommes chacun trop compromis, déclara Léo, impitoyable. Mon honneur étant aussi en jeu, je continuerai à jouer cette farce jusqu'au bout. Tu ne m'abandonneras pas alors que tout est de ta faute pour commencer.

La menace, sous-jacente dans la voix de Léo, avait le tranchant froid de la lame des katanas de son propriétaire. Léonardo avait affiché ses couleurs. Sa précieuse réputation de chevalier noble et pur sur la sellette, il continuerait le jeu sur le cadavre de Donatello, si cela était nécessaire.

Dégrisé, mais encore étourdi, Donnie marmonna :

-Je vais te laisser méditer. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

S'assoyant en lotus gracieusement sur le tatami, Léo ne lui jeta même pas un regard, les yeux déjà clos.

-Bonne journée, Donatello. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. J'ai besoin d'un compte rendu des activités criminelles des dernières 48 heures. Nous patrouillons ce soir.

La voix était égale, le leader ne semblant même plus concerné par la situation, complètement tourné vers son véritable amour : son rôle de justicier.

Bouleversé, Donnie quitta la pièce.

Il s'enferma dans son labo, remerciant le ciel de n'avoir croisé personne sur son chemin, son visage devant exprimer terriblement son désarroi. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise à roulette, le visage entre les mains, tentant de se calmer.

Sa réaction si vive était futile. Il savait tout cela. Son esprit rationnel lui avait soufflé depuis la nuit dernière qu'il montait en épingle une situation qui ne le méritait pas. Léo avait été clair. Ce n'était qu'une simulation. Mais la petite part irrationnelle de lui avait souhaité, espéré, autre chose, aussi stupide que cela était.

Machinalement, il saisit la souris de son ordinateur, révélant au premier mouvement le portrait impassible de Mona Lisa. Une animosité profonde surgit de ses entrailles à la vue du chef d'œuvre de Léonardo da Vinci. Il trouvait cette femme froide et dédaigneuse, son sourire cruel et méprisant. Elle avait regardé le génie de Vinci, sans s'émouvoir de celui-ci, certaine que des deux, elle avait la supériorité et que se laisser peindre était une faveur qu'elle lui accordait.

Il fit disparaitre le fond d'écran en se connectant sur YOUTUBE. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était émotivement blessé, il voulait écouter de la musique, pour à la fois couvrir ses pleurs, s'il avait une crise nerveuse, ou tout simplement baigner son âme de magnifiques paroles composées par d'autres cœurs brisés, plus artistiquement doués que lui pour exprimer leur douleur.

Avant de cliquer sur sa play list habituelle, il prit dans son tiroir de bureau son réconfort secret dont il se servait en période de stress intense ou de noirceur. Se moquant pour une fois comme d'une guigne d'être surpris et que Léo ou Splinter découvre l'odeur sur lui, il s'alluma une cigarette, prenant une grande inspiration immédiatement pour relâcher en un soupir des volutes grises de fumée.

Comme à chaque fois, il choisit « The Scientist » comme première chanson. Il l'écoutait toujours après une énième désillusion par April. Le rythme lent, les paroles tristes s'accordaient à son humeur mélancolique. Mais cette fois-ci, ses pensées ne faisaient que s'attarder sur son frère en bleu et non la jeune rouquine. Avec amertume, les yeux dans le vide, le menton dans une main et la cigarette dans l'autre, il songea à ce frère si froid qui savait devenir si brûlant de passion en apparence, le bernant complètement.

En colère contre lui-même, il rumina de sombres pensées tout en laissant la musique apaiser ses nerfs à vif. Comment Léo pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Ce n'était pas lui. Comment pouvait-il aussi aisément jouer l'amant passionné? Depuis quand son frère pouvait mettre une telle puissance érotique dans son regard? Était-ce seulement dans sa tête? Où son frère avait-il appris à embrasser comme cela, comme s'il aspirait son âme? Léo était le contrôle et la modération personnifiés. Il avait beau avoir eu un faible pour Karai, il n'avait jamais réussi à dérober un baiser à cette dernière et il n'avait jamais semblé ressentir un besoin physique de le faire. Si un de ses frères semblait ne pas souffrir de devoir demeurer chaste toute sa vie, c'était bien Léo. Alors pourquoi était-il si doué à simuler des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées? Comment savait-il faire naitre le désir aussi facilement? Même sa façon de se mouvoir paraissait modifiée, chaque mouvement, regard semblaient intentionnels dans leur portée sensuelle. La séduction découlait de tous ses pores et tout ce qui faisait paraissait une invitation à se glisser sous ses draps. On ne peut être sexuellement innocent et savoir autant user de ses charmes, se questionna encore Donatello. Léo était un être spirituel, non physique et pourtant, afin d'épater la galerie, il s'était paré des couleurs d'un amant ardent, uniquement pour faire semblant, avec un savoir-faire digne de la plus rouée et expérimentée des geishas.

Il détestait n'avoir que des questions et même pas un début de réponse. Le comportement de son frère ne relevant pas d'un champ scientifique concret, il ne pouvait qu'élaborer des hypothèses sur la conviction et même l'acharnement que montrait Léonardo dans ce jeu de dupes. Il n'arriva même pas à en formuler une, demeurant en plein brouillard.

En reprenant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, déjà terminée, il pensa à une chanson qu'il n'écoutait habituellement pas, mais qui soudain lui fit un peu penser à sa situation. D'un air absent, alors qu'il s'alluma une seconde cigarette, il tapa le titre et laissa les paroles définir son état d'âme :

 ** _You're always the mysterious one with_**  
 ** _Dark eyes and careless hair,_**  
 ** _You were fashionably sensitive_**  
 ** _But too cool to care._**  
 ** _You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say_**  
 ** _Besides some comment on the weather._**

 ** _Well in case you failed to notice,_**  
 ** _In case you failed to see,_**  
 ** _This is my heart bleeding before you,_**  
 ** _This is me down on my knees, and..._**

 ** _These foolish games are tearing me apart,_**  
 ** _And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart._**  
 ** _You're breaking my heart._**

Étrangement, cela lui remit la tête à l'endroit. Il avait tort de s'être laissé emporter pour si peu. Il n'avait pas le cœur brisé. Léo ne l'aimait pas et lui non plus n'aimait pas Léo. Il n'y avait rien entre eux hormis une affection toute fraternelle. Émotionnellement fragile, il s'était laissé porter par sa nature romantique et son imagination vive alimentée par des années de frustrations sexuelles. Léo voulait jouer un petit jeu dangereux avec lui? Il allait être servi! Il écrasa avec détermination le second mégot. Léonardo n'était pas le seul Hamato à avoir des dons d'acteur.


	12. Chapter 12

Il ne chercha pas à confronter Léonardo du reste de la journée, mais ne chercha pas à l'éviter. En fait, excepté pour la présence de Michelangelo, le repaire était vide de toute présence. Le leader devait être soit dans sa chambre-leur chambre- se corrigea mentalement Donatello ou bien au Dojo. Donnie le laissa faire. S'il avait été réellement en couple avec son frère, il n'aurait pas été sur sa carapace en tout temps. Il devait donc demeurer naturel. De toute façon, comme Léo lui-même le disait, leurs échanges, sans public, étaient peu pertinents. Il préférait garder ses munitions pour sa rencontre prévue avec le leader pour planifier leur patrouille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, se noyant le plus possible dans ses projets de recherches, ayant fumé cigarette sur cigarette, il avait sauté le repas du midi. Il s'était préparé autant intellectuellement parlant qu'émotivement pour sa confrontation à venir avec le leader en bleu. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir un dossier complet à présenter sur les récentes activités criminelles des derniers jours, sans s'attirer les reproches de Léo. Léonardo exigeait la perfection d'eux tous. Raph devait être un combattant impitoyable et lui un génie efficace. Il ne connaissait pas exactement les attentes de leur chef concernant Mikey. Seulement les maintenir en vie en cuisinant une nourriture comestible, sûrement.

Il avait pensé brièvement justement décevoir Léo afin de trouver un moyen de faire voler sa façade sucrée en éclats. Léonardo ne pouvait souffrir l'incompétence et s'attendait à rien de moins qu'une performance sans faille de sa part depuis des années. Il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur à ne pas décevoir son aîné justement et Léo prenait ceci pour acquis.

Faire semblant d'être soudain insouciant ou incompétent paraitrait louche au leader. Il devinerait sans doute sans peine où voulait en venir Donatello et il répliquerait par un plan bien à lui. Léo était un redoutable stratège, mais si chacun d'entre eux commençait ainsi une guerre froide, leur lien fraternel risquait d'en souffrir et Donnie avait beau en vouloir à Léonardo, il y avait des limites qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir. Il voulait donner une leçon à Léo, rien de plus. S'il bousillait leur patrouille, juste pour l'embêter et l'humilier, son grand frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il avait donc noté tous les crimes de modérés à importants et les avait entrés dans un programme qu'il avait créé afin de trouver des corrélations géographiques et historiques à d'autres forfaits des douze derniers mois, mettant en brillance tout ce qui semblait organisé et donc apte à se reproduire.

Il n'avait rien de bien intéressant et Léo devrait rester sur son appétit de justicier. Il y avait un violeur en série qui semblait frapper dans un périmètre assez délimité. Rien n'horripilait davantage leur leader que les crimes de nature sexuel. Donnie avait longtemps cru que ce dégoût particulier de Léonardo résultait de sa personnalité chaste. Désormais, il n'en n'était plus certain. Le dernier viol remontait à la veille et dans ce secteur, ce n'était que la troisième fois en deux mois. Rien n'indiquait qu'il frapperait aussi rapidement que ce soir même, mais Donnie n'avait rien d'autre à livrer en pâture. Léo devrait se contenter de ce gibier. De toute façon, une fois deux, sur le chemin, ils arrivaient à empêcher un autre forfait de se commettre. La soirée ne serait pas une complète perte de temps et puis, c'était l'occasion rêvé pour commencer à mettre en branle son plan.

Il jeta un regard sur son T-phone pour vérifier l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Il était plus de 17h30. Habituellement, Léo venait le voir pour discuter de leur patrouille vers 16h. Cette dérogation était singulière, la tortue de jade étant toujours très routinière. Peut-être Léo regrettait ce qui s'était passé plus tôt ou…il n'avait pas envie de supporter encore les regards lourds de désir de Donnie? Celui-ci sourit. Léo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait le frapper comme un train. Il ressentait presque de la pitié pour lui.

Il remarqua qu'April lu avait envoyé trois messages textes mains il n'avait nul temps à perdre avec son amie humaine. De toute façon, elle ne voulait lui soutirer que des confidences sur sa prétendue romance avec Léonardo. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à personne, hormis à Léo lui-même. Il s'inquiéta soudain de l'absence de son chef alors que, machinalement, il lisait le dernier texto de la rouquine.

 _« Casey veut savoir si Raph veut voir le match avec lui. Il ne lui a pas répondu. »_

Paniqué, il se leva précipitamment. Il avait totalement oublié l'existence de la tête brulée. Puisqu'il semblait si furieux contre lui-même et Léonardo, peut-être était-il en train de le rouer de coups au Dojo ou dans l'obscurité d'un tunnel perdu?

En sortant, il ne vit que Mikey au salon qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer en jouant à un jeu vidéo des années 80. Étonné du silence et de l'absence de son frère en rouge qui, en temps normal, aurait dû être assis lui aussi au salon à cette heure, il questionna Mikey, étrangement oppressé

-Mikey, as-tu vu Léo?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit copain? Le nargua Mikey. Comme c'est charmant! Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de moi qui suis en train de mourir d'ennui. J'ai pas vu âme qui vive depuis plus d'une heure. Léo est sorti que pour prendre une tasse de thé et est allé la boire dans sa chambre. Raph est passé comme un fantôme dans la cuisine, à un certain moment. Il ne s'est même pas retourné quand je l'ai appelé, bougonna le benjamin.

-Il était calme? Et Léo, il était comment?

-Bah, ouais. Morose, mais bon, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. On parle de Raphie, la tortue toujours à cran. Et Léo…aucune idée. C'est Léo, le ninja ultime. Tu sais jamais ce que le mec pense ou ressens. C'est une statue…Mais je présume qu'y a des moments où même le marbre se réchauffe… Tu dois connaitre ça mieux que moi, compléta Mikey avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Donnie commanda à tous les traits de son visage de demeurer inexpressif. Il ne voulait pas penser aux moments où Léo laissait tomber son masque de Fearless Leader pour adopter celui, lascif, qu'il avait entraperçu. Il devait conserver la tête froide.

-Merci, Mikey, je vais le chercher moi-même, conclu-t-il, pressant le pas vers le Dojo et persuadé d'y trouver ses deux ainés s'y livrant à un combat à mort, malgré l'assurance de Mikey disant que Raphael semblait calme. Personne ne savait quand la tortue émeraude allait exploser et prévoir les répercussions de toute sa colère. Léo en était, le plus souvent à son tour, victime.

Il fut surpris de constater le Dojo vide, mais également soulagé. Léo devait être dans sa chambre a encore perdre son temps en méditation et Raphael devait lui bouder dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il atteint la chambre de Léo, il suspendit son geste alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte. Léo n'était pas seul car il attendait une voix à l'intérieur qui n'était pas la sienne. Donnie reconnaissait sans peine le propriétaire de cette voix.

Raphael.

…et c'est pour cela, Fearless que je sais que c'est de la connerie. Y a rien entre toi et Donnie. Tu peux laisser tomber maintenant. Tu ne fais que perdre ton temps, grognait-il d'une voix rauque

Le scientifique retient son souffle. Il hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Laisser Léonardo se dépêtrer tout seul? Il était curieux de la réponse de celui-ci à Raphael. Il se demandait comment la tête chaude, de tout le monde, avait vu au travers d'une supercherie qui l'avait presque trompé lui-même. Son frère aux sais n'était pas particulièrement intuitif ni observateur. Peut-être le jugeait-il mal?

Donc laisser Léo gérer les soupçons légitimes de la tortue rouge ou entrer et « sauver » la situation? Il savait que Raphael serait furieux, instinctivement. La « romance » de ses deux frères l'indisposait fortement. Provoquer Raphael était une activité risquée dont il se tenait loin depuis toujours. Mais Donnie était passé la prudence. Il voulait absolument regagner des points sur Léo et après avoir passé presque la journée à se lamenter sur la dureté de son leader dans son labo ou à décortiquer son comportement au point de devenir fou, il voulait lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Il désirait juste lui faire prendre conscience de la cruauté de son « jeu », afin que, d'un commun accord, ils y mettent un terme rapidement, pour redevenir des frères.

Sa décision prise, il entra, sans frapper. Après tout, c'était aussi « sa » chambre. Il n'avait pas pensé que son plan allait se mettre aussi vite en action, mais leur père ne leur disait pas qu'un bon plan s'adaptait aux situations? Un masque pâmé au visage, il interpella son frère d'une voix mielleuse.

-Léo trésor?

Raphael se recula vivement. D'après ce que Donnie avait rapidement pu voir, il était juste devant Léo qui lui était sagement assis sur son lit. Le maintien raide du leader indiquait que celui-ci était nerveux. Avec plaisir, il vit les traits nobles de son frère adopter une expression de consternation sincère à son entrée. Prendre Léo par surprise n'arrivait pas trois fois dans une année et Donnie jubila de satisfaction devant cette petite, mais significative victoire. Il décida de pousser son avantage et s'approcha avec toute la vivacité d'un amant éperdu d'amour, il renversa Léonardo sur son lit, le clouant d'un baiser, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

Il y mit toute la force qu'il pouvait, pour au moins donner à ce baiser une apparence de passion. Il s'était attendu à une certaine résistance ou à de la passivité. Il fut étonné de voir son frère répondre avec une ardeur redoublée, n'ayant même pas hésité une nanoseconde à ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser libre passage à une langue qu'il n'avait pourtant pas initialement prévue engouffrer dans sa bouche et aussitôt cela recommença.

Cette chaleur qui le gagnait. La sensation que son cerveau ne commandait plus rien, laissant les rênes à son corps et son corps se soumettant à l'emprise de Léo. Il détacha ses lèvres rapidement avant d'être consumé par ce feu.

-Donnie, articula le leader, encore un peu secoué, mais Donnie ne pouvait déterminer si ce trouble était sincère. Mais comme toujours, Léo repris le contrôle de lui-même beaucoup plus vite que le scientifique l'aurait cru. Un sourire charmant, mais que Don jugea presque carnassier, remplaça la mimique étonnée d'avant le baiser.

-Tu arrives juste à temps. Raphael et moi allions te rejoindre pour discuter de la patrouille. Et tu m'as manqué également.

Les yeux bleus océan prirent leur reflet enjôleur et d'une voix caressante, alors que son doigt taquinait son bras, montant et descendant la ligne de ses biceps, il fit des reproches tendres à Donatello.

-Tu demeures toute la journée dans ton labo. Tu ne penses pas à moi qui te suis déjà tellement attaché.

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Donnie en entendant ses mots. Les yeux de Léonardo brulaient d'amour et il s'aperçut que, encore malgré tout, il aurait tout donné pour que la tortue de jade soit sincère. Il devait s'immuniser aux tentatives de séduction de son frère. Il n'était pas venu retomber dans ce piège. Il était venu riposter, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais dès la première minute, Léo avait retourné la situation à son avantage montrant que même dans cette mascarade, il était le leader en contrôle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Léo, comme pour réaffirmer son pouvoir et annihiler toute velléité d'indépendance au cerveau de son frère en mauve, captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un second baiser dont il serait l'investigateur.

Lorsque Donne répondit pleinement au baiser, n'ayant plus que la compétitivité d'une patère, Léo en souriant détacha ses lèvres, pour ensuite replonger son visage vers celui de son cadet, le couvrant de légers baisers et pour en planter un troisième, encore plus insistant que les précédents, sur ses lèvres.

La bouche gourmande de Léo descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour se nicher dans sa clavicule, au même rythme que sa main dévala son plastron, demeurant **là** comme pour s'assurer de son pouvoir sur Donatello.

Son esprit ayant la consistance d'une soupe alors que Léonardo léchait le creux de son cou, il n'eut même pas un sursaut lorsque les dents de son aîné pénétrèrent sa chair fine. Au contraire, il demeura immobile, complètement tétanisé, alors que la main, insistante, caressait l'érection très flagrante maintenant qui se cachait sous son plastron.

Il eut la pensée digressante de la méthode de chasse des jaguars, prédateurs de tortues en Amérique du Sud, qui percent l'os temporal du crâne, transperçant le cerveau pour une reddition immédiate. Léo était ce type de redoutable prédateur.

Il entendit alors ce son, produit par les reptiles, pour démontrer leur désir d'accouplement, sortir de sa gorge. Quelque part, sous le sarrau du scientifique, l'animal en lui s'était soumis à la dominance de Léonardo.

Il se rappela soudainement, les joues en feu, la présence de Raphael. Qu'ils aient pu se rendre aussi loin, sous le nez de la tortue rouge, sans au moins s'attirer une remarque dégoûtée était incroyable. Il jeta les yeux où la tortue émeraude se tenait plus tôt, ne sachant pas exactement quand, ayant perdu toute notion du temps.

Raphael n'était plus là. Léo, s'étant redressé, puisque sans s'en apercevoir, Donnie s'était laissé allonger sur le matelas, suivit son regard.

-Nous devons faire cette réunion rapidement. Nous partons en patrouille dans trois heures.

La voix de leader était neutre, alors qu'il se levait du lit pour ajuster son équipement ayant été déplacé par leurs brûlants préliminaires devant un Donnie complètement renversé. Sans paraitre remarquer son trouble, l'air absent, en rengainant ses katanas, il continua :

-Excellente initiative que tu as eu, en entrant ici, Donatello. Tu étais derrière la porte depuis longtemps? questionna nonchalamment le leader.

Donnie secoua la tête. Léo sourit :

-Ton arrivée était parfaitement synchronisée. Raphael exprimait des doutes. Il n'en n'aura plus. Mais rappelle-toi quelque chose, Donnie…

Il tendit la main pour relever la tortue olive qui était toujours pantelante sur le lit, les jambes écartées en un angle indécent.

-C'est moi le maitre du jeu, poursuivit-il à voix basse.

Donnie frissonna. En combats mentaux comme en affrontements physiques, il n'était pas à la hauteur de Léonardo. Il allait laisser son âme dans celui-ci.

 **efarraiz** **: Merci pour le petit mot d'encouragement! Je l'ai traduit. Contente que cela te plaise. Gros câlins d'ici aussi.**

 **Mptoux : Mon intrigue est-elle si peu subtile? ;)**

 **LolitaQueen : J'espère que cela te plait toujours.**


	13. Chapter 13

Le cœur battant la chamade, mortifié de la facilité avec laquelle Léo avait réussi à le métamorphoser en animal en rut, sans conscience, en quelques caresses, Donnie ne put que se relever, reprendre ses sens et suivre son leader en dehors de la pièce. Pour une tortue si éprise, celui-ci ne l'attendait même pas. Au moment où il atteignit la salle de bain, la tortue de jade ralenti, et se retourna pour enfoncer le clou, le visage empreint d'un calme souverain :

-Va immédiatement te brosser les dents, Donnie. Je ne sais quelle variété dégoûtante de café tu bois, mais si tu veux continuer à enfoncer ta langue au fond de ma gorge, tu dois avoir une hygiène buccale irréprochable. Je croyais que toi, entre tous, tu comprendrais cette simple requête, commanda le leader, impassible.

La repartie de Donnie était là, au bout de sa langue, mais il préféra la ravaler. Il transpirait d'anxiété et une douche lui ferait également du bien. Il avait besoin de frotter sa peau au sang pour en effacer le contact de Léo. L'ombre de ses caresses lui semblaient encore trop menaçantes, corrodant sa chair et enflammant son sang. Il se sentait physiquement malade et complètement vidé émotionnellement. Tant que Léo était à portée de voix, il n'avait pas assez de recul pour penser librement et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il se sentait suffoquer, littéralement.

Sans dire un mot, il tourna le dos à son frère, pénétra dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha à verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Ses nerfs se permirent de flancher lorsque le bruit de la douche pu couvrir ses sanglots. Il se sentait souillé, utilisé et torturé d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir exister. Que son bourreau fût justement son grand frère favori, un modèle, un héros qu'il avait toujours admiré et respecté depuis l'enfance, rendait la situation encore plus confuse et douloureuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Léo tenait à cette duperie, mais le fait que son aîné semblait conscient de son pouvoir et des effets qu'il avait sur Donatello, prouvait hors de tout doute que celui-ci faisait souffrir sciemment et en toute connaissance de cause, son cadet.

C'est cette constatation que Léonardo appuyait à dessein et avec cruauté sur sa faiblesse _-le manque d'amour-_ pour le punir d'un crime si anodin, qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il ne reconnaissait pas son aîné, qui était une personne généreuse et intègre. Qu'il soit devenu sans-cœur, vile et retors du jour au lendemain, le perturbait.

Soudain, il cessa net ses pleurs et ferma la douche. Ce soir-là, il avait entendu pleurer Léo dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pourquoi à ce moment, et pas davantage aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait pu altérer l'humeur si égale de Léo au point des larmes. Son mensonge était inoffensif. Léo savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se moquer de lui. Il y avait une variable qu'il ne connaissait pas qui avait causé ce bouleversement chez son frère, habituellement serein. Léo, en fauve blessé, répliquait par des coups de griffes. Sous cet évènement, presque anecdotique, comparativement à toutes les aventures qu'ils vivaient, se larvait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre.

Oui. Son grand frère lui cachait des éléments et, bien entendu puisque leur Sensei connaissait les tréfonds de l'âme de son fils préféré, quoiqu'il en dise, Splinter aussi dissimulait la vérité. On faisait porter le chapeau à Donnie pour une autre faute, une faute plus grave, mais qu'il n'avait pas commise. Et de toute évidence, ni son père, ni Léo ne se souciait des conséquences dramatiques sur le moral du scientifique.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, tristement. Il toucha comme si c'était le résidu d'un songe la marque violacée ornant son col. En un flash, qui réveilla les parties de lui-même qu'il souhaitait endormies, il se remémora la sensation euphorisante qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque les dents de Léo avaient mordu sa chair. Le plaisir l'avait transpercé de part en part, l'immobilisant comme une aiguille l'aurait fait d'un spécimen entomologique. Un besoin d'être possédé, encore inconnu de lui, l'avait saisi à bras le corps. Il se questionna si le fait que ce fut Léo qui avait été son partenaire avait influencé sa réaction. Si cela avait été un autre de ses frères, aurait-il ressenti autant de jouissance?

Ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose pour Léo? Et si oui, est-ce que cela datait de la veille et de ce malheureux incident ou bien de longtemps auparavant? Les questions bourdonnaient dans son esprit alors qu'il tentait une introspection pour y voir plus clair.

Des dizaines d'images de sa vie lui apparurent, des souvenirs lointains et d'autres plus récents. Il avait toujours éprouvé, il pouvait bien l'admettre, un quelque chose d'indéfinissable quand l'ainé était près ou s'adressait à lui. Une envie trouble d'être apprécié de Léo plus que de ses autres frères ou même de leur père. Une émotion particulière qui le faisait frissonner de l'intérieur quand celui-ci lui souriait. Léo avait toujours été un roc, un point d'appui pour lui. Il dégageait une aura apaisante qui l'avait toujours fait courir vers lui pour obtenir du réconfort, quand une de ses expériences échouait. Lorsqu'il était tracassé, il ne pouvait que s'ouvrir complètement à son ainé, se sentant mieux compris de lui que du reste de leur famille. Toute les fois où il avait pu choisir, il avait toujours sélectionné le leader comme partenaire. Malheureusement, celui-ci étant tellement formidable, il se butait parfois à ses deux autres frères qui préféraient eux aussi l'ainé.

Sans oublier que lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à l'époque, c'est entre les draps bleus qu'il allait se réfugier, puisant un immense bien-être alors que Léo l'enveloppait de ses bras. Il se rappela ces nuits innocentes, mais fréquentes. Quoiqu'il l'aurait nié à l'époque, il pouvait le reconnaitre aujourd'hui : il s'inventait des raisons pour se pelotonner contre le porteur de katana, la nuit. Il se rappela avec nostalgie du sentiment de sécurité contre le plastron fort de son aîné, qu'il éprouvait.

Cela s'était arrêté avec l'arrivée, coïncidente avec leur puberté, d'April dans leur vie, qui avait ensuite monopolisée toutes ses pensées. La jolie rouquine avait alors relégué dans le fond, celui qui avait occupé le premier plan pour lui, les quinze premières années de sa vie. Donnie s'était jeté sur April avec l'énergie du désespoir, sa rapacité ayant surpris tout le monde et il pouvait l'avouer maintenant, lui-même.

Il avait alors déserté la chambre bleue et il n'avait plus ressenti cette béatitude connue seulement entre les bras fermes de Léonardo, nulle part, depuis.

Et s'il s'était menti à lui-même? Et si la jeune fille n'avait été qu'une distraction, afin de le détourner de celui qu'il voulait vraiment déjà inconsciemment, mais dont il savait instinctivement qu'il n'était pas digne de cirer les bottes? Si tout ce temps, honteux et effrayé, il avait refoulé son désir et même son amour pour son frère, craignant un rejet qu'il n'aurait pu supporter?

Ce n'était même pas seulement une question physique, cette attirance. Il se rappela brutalement la longue liste de qualité que Maitre Splinter lui avait fait composer. Le vieux rat voulait-il lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments? Lui démontrer la supériorité incontestable de Léonardo sur April comme partenaire potentiel? Le fait était exact. Malgré qu'il le détestât presque depuis le matin, il ne pouvait nier combien Léo avait reçu d'eux tous le plus de dons et de grâces à la naissance. Léonardo avait tout pour être aimé.

Et il l'aimait, s'aperçut-il, même si Léo agissait avec lui avec la cruauté d'un gamin faisant griller des insectes à travers une loupe, sur le trottoir, depuis les 24 dernières heures.

Il avait perdu son temps et bousillé toute chance d'une romance véritable avec Léo…en admettant qu'il aurait pu en avoir.

Cela le fit se sentir stupide, effrayant, hors de contrôle de lui-même ... chaque émotion négative qu'une personne pouvait ressentir à son sujet, il l'éprouvait en ce moment, parcouru de frissons de dégoût et d'angoisse, trop occupé à se détester lui-même pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait également froid, ne s'étant même pas encore séché.

Donnie croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme si la constatation s'enfonçait dans son plastron, atteignant fatalement son cœur, déchirant lentement ses entrailles. Un sanglot sourd lui échappa et il se roula contre lui-même, cherchant à se protéger de la honte et du désespoir.

Sa situation était encore pire qu'il l'avait cru à son réveil.

Il voulait Léonardo. Alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Maintenant moins que jamais.

Ce désir avait toujours été là, mijotant à l'intérieur de lui comme un bouillon sur le point de déborder. Il avait ensuite grimpé en lui et avalé tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pût plus le nier, c'est-à-dire maintenant. Un simple regard et son frère avait éveillé en lui cette bête incestueuse qui sommeillait. Un simple toucher et il avait enchainé le scientifique presque à ses pieds.

Il s'était toujours cru un être plus théorique que physique. Pourtant, il devait admettre que si Léo ne lui avait que parlé amour, sans le toucher, il aurait pu résister à cet élan. Mais son corps avait reconnu en Léo ce qu'il crevait d'avoir. Un maitre, qui lui ferait perdre la notion du temps et arrivait à faire décrocher son esprit de toutes ces préoccupations.

Parfois, Donnie avait envie de tirer sur le câble qui conservait son cerveau toujours en éveil, afin de se reposer. Il n'y arrivait pas. Léo en une simple caresse avait fait de son crâne un espace à louer, le plongeant dans un vide sidéral seulement défini par des nerfs tactiles qui ne faisaient que propager en son corps un signal de plaisir transcendant.

Pourquoi son leader, précisément ? Sa tête ne savait pas exactement, présumant que Léo était seulement le plus aimable mais, le reste de son corps, en une partie obscure de lui-même, oui.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose que seul le porteur de katana pouvait lui apporter. Lui seul pouvait emplir ce vide qui le grugeait depuis des années. April, même consentante, n'aurait pu combler ce trou profond qu'il cachait derrière ses travaux, ses projets et ses inventions. Il avait besoin d'être aimé et désiré et seul quelqu'un de son espèce pouvait lui apporter pleine satisfaction. Les doigts, la langue et les lèvres de Léo avaient éveillés tous les points sensibles chez lui.

Seule une tortue mutante pouvait connaitre l'exacte combinaison secrète pour faire fondre une autre tortue mutante.

Seul un alpha comme son frère pouvait reconnaitre chez un autre membre de son espèce, le désir de s'abandonner totalement en son contrôle.

Léonardo avait le doigté de son homonyme artiste pour les plaisirs charnels. En coup d'œil, comme Da Vinci avait su capter la personnalité ambiguë de son modèle, il avait saisi les secrets intimes de Donatello. Des aspects de son être que lui-même avait ignoré jusqu'ici. Il avait vu en lui une tortue qui acceptait sa domination et même qui la réclamait.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, réfléchi Donnie. En tant que chef ninja, il devait trouver le maillon faible dans l'armure de tous, même de ses propres soldats. Il avait perçu en Donatello une victime facile et consentante et, sans y mettre d'effort, avec fait crouler comme un château de cartes les résolutions de Donnie.

Et là, c'était bien pire, car, lui ayant donné un aperçu du plaisir physique, dont son imagination ne s'était représenté qu'une pâle idée, il désirait en connaitre…plus. Son grand frère avait ouvert en lui un appétit pour cet affolement des sens qu'il n'avait que brièvement connu, mais dont il était encore étourdi. Il brûlait d'envie de laisser encore son frère balader ses mains sur son corps… Il savait si bien le faire.

Quelqu'un quelque part devait se moquer. Le leader avait déjà tiré à lui toutes les qualités et les charmes. Avait-il besoin d'être un expert au lit, en plus ? La différence entre leurs mérites n'était pas déjà suffisamment importante ?

Une moue écœurée sur le visage, il cracha le dentifrice, qu'il avait en bouche depuis plusieurs minutes ou heures, il n'aurait su le dire, ne pouvant supporter son reflet et pris de nausée. Il se regarda à nouveau, se scrutant avec acharnement, comme pour se convaincre que son désir malsain et stupide était inscrit sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait même pas se regarder sans vouloir vomir ou se frapper lui-même. Fracasser ce miroir comme il aurait voulu battre son cœur, son esprit et tout son corps pour être aussi PATHÉTIQUES! A bien y penser, il n'avait même pas atteint le fond du ridicule avec April. Aimer Léonardo était beaucoup plus suicidaire et sans issu. Le rejet indubitable de Léo, qu'il était condamné à côtoyer quotidiennement sa vie durant, serait un coup dont il ne se relèverait pas.

Il visualisa son frère, au corps athlétique et parfaitement proportionné, et dont le regard à la fois mystérieux et langoureux lui faisait penser à une odalisque interdite, qu'on ne pouvait même pas fixer des yeux sans périr. Sa teinte de pierre précieuse était si somptueuse qui s'aperçut avoir toujours trouvé les laides lanières et protections de cuir usé qui composaient leurs costumes, moins moches sur Léo. Tout ce qu'il touchait se rehaussait en valeur.

Tout, sauf lui-même.

Il savait qu'il était terne et il ne se considérerait pas attrayant selon les normes de quiconque, humain ou autre. Léonardo avait beau être aussi un mutant, il dégageait un charisme que ne possédait pas ses frères.

Donatello ? Pâle, crayeux, presque d'un vert maladif, les mains rugueuses et couvertes d'une multitude de cicatrices d'expériences scientifiques. Maigrelet et trop grand avec des yeux bruns d'une teinte indescriptible qui jurait si horriblement avec son masque violet. Celui-ci dissimulait avec peine les lourds cernes résultant de veilles à travailler devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Et naturellement, inutile de s'attarder sur sa dent manquante, qui lui donnait l'air d'un pitoyable clown. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'eût retenu l'attention d'April pendant plus de quelques secondes et il se doutait qu'il n'attirait jamais son frère. Ni de corps ni d'esprit. Donnie, bien qu'intelligent était faible dans un certain sens. Et ils ne partageaient rien de commun. Non, Léo n'éprouverait jamais rien de romantique pour lui.

Du moins, pas réellement. Il devrait se contenter d'œillades suggestives et de baisers tentateurs, mais qui demeuraient tous des faux-semblants. Et ce, durant une très courte période.

Donc, qu'il éprouve ou non du désir et même de la passion pour Léo n'avait pas d'importance.

Parce que ce sentiment ne serait jamais réciproque et s'il ne l'étouffait pas dans l'œuf, il allait finir encore plus meurtri de l'aventure.

Il ne pouvait aimer Léo. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ce désir cuisant d'ouvrir ses cuisses pour lui et de connaitre enfin ce que c'était que faire l'amour, hors le texte d'un livre. Il ne pouvait pas, car il ne pourrait s'en remettre quand le leader mettra fin à cette comédie. S'il se donnait à son frère de corps, il lui laisserait aussi son âme. Et elle ne reviendrait pas.

Il regarda à nouveau son reflet en soupirant. Cacher la meurtrissure de son cou serait futile puisque leur « relation » était connue de tous. Il ne pourrait supporter sans s'effondrer des remarques à ce propos. Le souvenir de la langue et des dents de Léo, la tortue qui simulait la passion d'une main de maitre, l'emplissait de langueur. Savoir que ces caresses étaient feintes et que son frère les prodiguait stratégiquement pour ensuite l'en priver totalement, dans quelques semaines, l'accablait. Il savait que son frère allait continuer et qu'il serait trop faible pour l'en empêcher ou pour riposter, comme il en avait eu la brève intention. Mais entendre les autres s'extasier sur ce faux bonheur serait la goutte de trop. Il n'était pas heureux. Il ne le serait jamais.

Il devait trouver une façon d'extirper ce « poison » que Léo lui avait insufflé avec ce premier baiser, la veille. Il devait se cuirasser contre les attaques lascives de son grand frère. Cela serait difficile, le leader avait sur lui une mainmise dont il ne venait que de prendre brutalement conscience. Résister à Léo lui apparut beaucoup plus pénible et improbable que de descendre sa consommation exponentielle de tabac.

Contre-nature, à la limite, détermina-t-il.

Plus il y pensait, plus que le choix de Léo comme destinataire du poème lui apparaissait, non comme le fruit du hasard ou d'une impulsion irréfléchie, mais comme un acte manqué de son subconscient. Une partie de lui l'avait toujours su. Il était amoureux de son frère. Et pour couronner le tout, afin que sa misère fut complète, son corps avait adoré se subjuguer à celui de l'ainé. La partie à demie animale de son être avait reconnu le maitre attendu dans cette morsure de propriétaire que Léo lui avait faite et avait réclamé d'être promptement dominé par l'autre mâle.

Alors qu'il épongeait doucement l'eau qui perlait sur ses épaules, osant à peine frôler l'anneau violacé, il se figea un instant. Une idée venait de lui apparaitre. Comme pour s'en assurer, il se rapprocha du miroir, regardant de près l'empreinte des dents sur sa peau.

Il en échappa la serviette et poussa un juron silencieux.

Il avait déjà vu des marques similaires ou presque et elles ne pouvaient provenir de Léonardo pour la bonne raison qu'il les avait vues éparses sur la clavicule couleur de jade de la tortue en bleu elle-même.

Soudain, les points commencèrent à s'aligner dans son esprit. Léo avait quelqu'un. Ou du moins avait eu. Il avait été déçu ou blessé de cette liaison, d'où son attitude. Mais qui? Dans le royaume animal, beaucoup d'espèces mordaient le cou de leur partenaire. Même des humains le faisait. Seulement, celui qui mordait était pratiquement toujours le dominant et Donnie ne pouvait se figurer Léo, si fier et si puissant, se soumettre à quiconque.

Merde.

Oui, il y avait quelqu'un et il aurait voulu se gifler de ne pas avoir saisi l'évidence auparavant. Il ne pouvait y croire, il ne comprenait pas comment, mais c'était l'unique avenue possible. Seul Raphael pouvait avoir l'outrecuidance de vouloir dominer l'aîné.

La jalousie explosive de Raph, l'insistance de Léo à caresser outrageusement Donnie sous son nez, son obstination à jouer le jeu, lui appris ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ce morceau de puzzle qui l'éludait depuis le commencement de ce cirque :

Léonardo se servait de lui comme instrument de vengeance.

 **MPOUX : Initialement, il ne devait pas le deviner si vite, mais ton commentaire ma fait réaliser qu'il était inconcevable que Donnie, si brillant, n'allume pas plus vite. Dans ma tête, Donatello, quand il est émotivement concerné, a moins de jugement. C'est pour cela, qu'étourdi des évènements, il n'avait pas fait 1+1.**

 **J'ai encore écrit plus de 3000 mots pour décrire un quart d'heure en temps réel. Pas étonnant que mes fics ne finissent jamais**


	14. Chapter 14

Il demeura les poings fermés un bon moment, secoué de tremblements de rage. Léo le blâmait de l'utiliser alors qu'en réalité, c'est lui qui l'utilisait. Sous couvert de sauver la face de Donatello, Léonardo ne voulait que se venger de Raphael. Qu'est-ce que la tête chaude lui avait fait? Il en avait aucune idée et c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il souffrait trop de cette révélation.

Les baisers, les caresses n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Il n'était qu'un instrument entre les mains habiles de son frère. Il ne comptait pas.

Depuis un certain temps, près de de deux ans, déjà, il savait qu'April l'utilisait. Pour faire ses travaux scolaires entre autres. Il avait appris à l'accepter, se disant que c'était le prix à payer pour aimer une humaine, inatteignable. Mais savoir que Léo se servait de lui faisait beaucoup plus mal. Son frère était une partie intrinsèque de son être, construite par des années d'intimités et de respect mutuels. Cette trahison le laissait démuni et à vif. Vulnérable.

Il inspira profondément, afin de contrôler le déferlement d'émotions qui l'étreignait. Il ne savait trop laquelle, en ce moment, devait prendre le pas sur les autres.

Il se sentait floué, trahi. Mais cela n'était pas le pire :

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir malgré tout un désir profond pour son frère et une faim dévorante pour son attention et ses caresses. Et il se haïssait pour cette faiblesse. Quel genre de masochiste était-il pour continuer à adorer des personnes qui ne faisaient que le manipuler?

Il cligna des yeux, perplexe malgré sa colère. Il avait besoin de trouver des excuses à son grand frère, un début d'explication au moins, car sinon, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer Raphael et Léonardo ensemble et pourtant, c'était la seule théorie qui tenait la route. Son frère en rouge avait dû faire souffrir beaucoup le porteur de katana, pour que celui-ci ressente le besoin de se venger de façon aussi mesquine.

Mais l'important était de déterminer ce qu'il allait faire en ce moment. Car, à l'extérieur de ce refuge qu'était la salle de bain, ses frères l'attendaient pour planifier leur patrouille nocturne.

Confronter Léonardo et refuser de participer un instant de plus à cette comédie de l'amour? La réaction du leader serait vive et ensuite, que demeurait-il de leur relation fraternelle? Elle sera abimée à vie et plus rien n'entre eux ne serait comme avant.

Essayer de soutirer des confidences pour se figurer ce qui avait pu se produire entre lui et Raphael et proposer son aide sous une autre forme? Léonardo devait savoir que la vengeance ne servait à rien, non?

Non. Si Léo ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'ici, acculé au pied du mur, il allait se taire encore bien davantage.

Jouer le jeu pour faire plaisir à son frère, la connaissance des véritables intentions de Léo devant être un obstacle suffisant à lui éviter de se brûler les ailes à cette dangereuse simulation? Et de même perdre son pucelage en prime? Toute caresse était bonne à prendre et ce n'est pas comme si un jour, il allait avoir d'autres occasions. Personne, jamais, excepté Léo, pour la galerie, n'aurait jamais envie de batifoler sous les draps avec lui. Ni même de l'embrasser, considérant sa mocheté. Autant saisir sa chance.

Bien qu'appelante, il ne pouvait se résoudre à adopter cette attitude déshonorable. Il ne voulait pas de sexe sans réelle signification. Il désirait plus que le corps de Léo sur le sien et n'avoir qu'une enveloppe et faire comme si, lui aussi, s'en moquait, était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas se servir de Léo comme outil de gratification sexuelle.

Toutes les avenues le menaient à un mur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement de frustration. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette situation sans trop de dommages.

Mais si…

S'il essayait de gagner réellement le cœur de son leader? Si Raphael y était parvenu, peut-être que lui aussi pourrait? Ils étaient tous deux des tortues mâles, du même âge.

« Non, Donnie, c'est absurde », songeant-il en se mordant les lèvres « Raphael est tout en muscle et en attitude. Si c'est ce qui a attiré en premier Léo, nul doute qu'il ne t'accordera pas un vrai regard. As-tu besoin de te regarder davantage pour te rappeler ton physique pitoyable? Raph a un corps de dieu grec et de magnifiques yeux verts. Sa peau émeraude a la plus riche couleur après celle de Léo. Tu ne peux compétitionner avec cela. A part des connaissances scientifiques dont Léo n'a rien à faire, qu'as-tu à offrir, comme amant et partenaire? Tu n'es que le génie de service, pour son équipe de petits ninja, rien de plus! »

Et pourtant, soudain, il se rappela la discussion avec Splinter. L'insistance de son père à ce que Léonardo soit courtisé et complimenté et que rien de physique ne se passe immédiatement entre eux. Que tout soit axé sur la romance…

Léonardo lui avait sans doute confié quelque chose…

Le vieux rat savait et ce qu'il disait n'était jamais que de vaines paroles. D'après ces remarques et sa connaissance du caractère des protagonistes, Donnie pouvait élaborer un scénario probable.

Raph et Léo avaient eu une (des) relation (s) sexuelle(s). Raphael, la tortue la moins romantique au monde, avait dominé la tortue bleue au lit, mais n'avait rien donné en retour. Ni dans la chambre à coucher, ni en dehors. Le fait que ni lui, ni Mikey n'étaient au courant était en soi, révélateur. Leurs deux ainés avaient continué leurs disputes avec autant d'intensité qu'avant. Raph n'avait semblé ni plus respectueux, ni plus affectueux, ni plus concerné.

D'où le comportement sombre du leader en bleu des dernières semaines. Il avait sans doute été déçu. Ou même peut-être, il y avait quelque chose entre eux de pire…Qui avait amené à une rupture assez laide.

Difficile de savoir vraiment avec des personnalités aussi passionnées l'une que l'autre, mais diamétralement opposées, cependant, les torts semblaient avoir été du côté du porteur de sais, vu leurs réactions respectives.

Donc, Raphael se servait de Léo, lui aussi, mais comme exutoire à ses frustrations sexuelles. D'où sans doute, sa colère au fait que, Donnie occupant la chambre de Léonardo avec ce dernier, il ne pourrait plus assouvir ses pulsions primaires sur l'aîné.

Un féroce sentiment de protection s'empara de Donnie. Raphael avait blessé Léonardo, la personne la plus importante dans son univers, et lui, en docteur de famille, avait comme devoir de panser les blessures de tous acabits, qu'elles soient physiques ou émotionnelles. Il allait soigner le cœur aigri de son frère, avec une réhabilitation concentrée sur des petites attentions, des mots doux et des caresses innocentes, mais empreintes de tendresse.

Il savait que, dans le processus, il se ferait mal à lui-même. Qu'il risquait probablement de se découvrir encore plus amoureux de Léonardo à la fin. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car, Léo comprendrait qu'il mériterait mieux que quelques coups de reins dans l'obscurité et si cela pouvait le faire sentir mieux par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec Raphael, son devoir était accompli.

Même si cela signifiait peut-être que son frère finirait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Le bonheur de Léo comptait plus pour lui que le sien propre.

Il devait donc courtiser de façon grandiloquente en public pour satisfaire l'appétit de vengeance de son frère et donner une leçon à Raphael.

Mais en privé, il devait convaincre Léonardo que toutes ces attentions devant les autres avaient leur sincérité.

Peut-être que Raphael comprendrait et raflerait le pardon et le lit de Léo. Les chances de cette éventualité se chiffraient autour de 87,3%, selon ses estimations.

Mais aussi que, peut-être, il touchera vraiment le cœur de la tortue de jade.

C'était son unique chance de bonheur personnel si Raph ne le plongeait pas dans un coma pour le reste de ses jours, d'avoir eu l'audace de marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Avant de tourner le corridor, en sortant de la salle de bain pour se rendre à la cuisine, il entendit distinctement :

« …je te défis d'oser aller plus loin, Fearless… »

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un simple défi, mais plutôt une menace, un ultimatum. Donnie soupira intérieurement. Léo reculait rarement devant ce genre d'intimidation. Probablement que le leader, réagirait dans le sens contraire voulu par Raphael. La tortue aux sais n'avait jamais entendu parler de psychologie inversée, songea-t-il en secouant la tête, découragé. Léonardo, mis au défi, se sentira obligé de répliquer par de nouvelles tentatives sur lui, afin de faire se consumer leur frère de colère et de jalousie.

Ce n'est pas qu'il se plaignait de ravoir les mains de Léo, ou sa bouche, sur son corps. Il voulait simplement lui démontrer que l'amour n'était pas uniquement démontrable par le sexe. Il était sérieux dans sa démarche et n'avait pas besoin d'un ingrédient sexuel pour obscurcir davantage une situation suffisamment confuse. Il était prêt à attendre d'avoir fait ses preuves comme partenaire, ainsi que Maitre Splinter lui avait conseillé. Il devait donc s'assurer de « ralentir » les ardeurs simulées de son frère.

Il avait donc pensé que, s'il en faisait, lui, suffisamment, en public, Léonardo ne se sentirait pas le besoin d'en rajouter. Car il ne se sentait pas de force à résister physiquement au désir de son frère s'il prenait à ce dernier la fantaisie d'attenter des gestes plus osés.

Il voulait lui prouver que l'amour pur et sincère qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avait rien à voir avec les baises torrides qu'il avait dû partager avec Raph. Il n'était sûrement pas un partenaire de lit aussi satisfaisant, mais il saurait au moins rendre le sourire à Léo.

Attendant d'être certain que le leader ne répondait pas verbalement à la provocation de Raphael, il fit son entrée dans la cuisine, mené par une odeur délicieuse.

-Hé D! Tu tombes pile poil. C'est prêt! lança Mikey avec bonne humeur.

-Michelangelo, interrompit sérieusement l'ainé, nous devons discuter auparavant de la mission de ce soir. Nous mangerons ensuite.

Donatello posa une main calme sur la carapace de son frère qui sursauta presque devant ce contact imprévu.

-Léo. Nous pouvons manger, alors que je vous fais part de ce que j'ai trouvé, proposa-t-il doucement. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Cela ne sera pas long et je ne crois pas que cela requiert une planification complexe de ta part. Te connaissant, tu as dû encore sauter le déjeuner. Mange un peu et je te ferai mon rapport ensuite.

Il n'avait pas donné de petits surnoms tendres à son frère. A bien y penser, trop en faire en public dévaloriserait ses actions privées. Il préférait demeurer mesuré, mais constant. Toujours présent, respectueux et dévoué, en public et privé, mais ne rien commettre de trop exagéré, afin que Léonardo comprenne que, peut-être, Donnie était sincère et le bon partenaire pour lui.

Léo courba la tête légèrement dans un signe d'acquiescement silencieux et s'assit à table alors que Donnie se laissa glisser à ses côtés, sous le regard malveillant de Raphael.

Il se senti mal à l'aise sous ce regard furieux et autant pour se donner du courage que pour exprimer son affection, Donatello saisit la main de Léo sous la table et la pressa dans la sienne.

Il senti se raidir de surprise son frère, mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour retirer sa main. Le geste était public, mais discret et ne pouvait donc pas être considéré comme un élément servant uniquement à accréditer leur supercherie.

Il conserva la main dans la sienne, durant deux minutes au moins, y puisant de la force, mais dû la relâcher alors que le poulet dans leur assiette refroidissait. Pour trancher sa viande, Léonardo avait besoin de sa main gauche et lui-même, picorant de la gauche devait se servir de la droite. Il avait besoin de ses deux mains libres pour expliquer le résultat de ses recherches sur l'actualité criminelle. S'il ne gesticulait pas, il lui semblait que ses propos n'étaient pas assez clairs. C'était l'un de ses nombreux tics qui le caractérisait.

Il expliqua donc brièvement l'historique des crimes sexuels du quartier, ainsi qu'une tentative d'enlèvement d'une jeune fille qui était peut -être reliée à la vague de viols, qui, bien qu'espacés dans le temps, avait toujours lieu dans la même périphérie.

Concentré sur les explications de Donnie, Léo avait adopté une expression pensive. Sa tête n'était plus à la mascarade, revenant naturellement à sa véritable passion : combattre le crime

-Don, tu crois qu'il existe une corrélation entre ces évènements? Il me semble que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, questionna le leader du ton professionnel habituel, l'esprit loin de leur fausse romance. Donnie décida de calquer son attitude sur celle de son jeune chef, sauf en révélant une pointe, sincère, de tendresse.

-Léo, en toute vérité, je ne peux l'affirmer. Je ne peux que souligner que toutes les personnes agressées sont de sexe féminin et la plus âgée avait 24 ans. Que les victimes soient toutes du même genre et du même groupe d'âge est révélateur. La jeune fille qui a failli être enlevée devait servir éventuellement comme jouet sexuel…

En relevant les yeux nonchalamment, n'ayant pas réfléchi au sens que ses paroles auraient pu avoir pour Léo, il vit ce dernier lancer un regard furieux à son immédiat cadet en rouge. Le cœur de Donnie se serra : il avait vu juste. Peu importe les réelles intentions de Raphael, la tortue de jade s'était senti utilisé. Et Don connaissait assez bien ce sentiment maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'était pas agréable. Il continua à parler, afin que Léo tourne ses pensées vers un objet moins douloureux.

-Le fait est que le ou les criminels sont assez débutants, puisque les victimes ont pour la plupart eu plus de peur que de mal. J'ai noté une dizaine de disparitions non-élucidées dans le Bronx, depuis les six derniers mois, mais rien ne prouve que ces jeunes filles manquantes aient traversé le quartier en question. Je ne crois pas que le criminel frappera ce soir, mais de toute évidence, si nous devons concentrer notre patrouille sur un objectif précis, c'est celui que je propose, conclu-t-il calmement.

-C'est ce que j'aime en toi, Donnie. Tu aimes te focuser sur un seul objectif, remarqua Léo sèchement. Donatello ne s'offusqua pas du ton employé, car il se doutait que le commentaire ne le visait pas vraiment. Il travaillait sur plusieurs projets de front, donc la remarque de son leader ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Il demeura donc muet et n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire prudent.

Léonardo fit un résumé de la situation en scrutant le plan. Raphael l'interrompit :

-Donc la zone à surveiller n'est que de Mount Haven à Port Morris? Plus particulière de la 134 ième à la 149 ième, d'une rivière à l'autre?

-Oui, Raph, c'est bien cela, répéta avec circonspection le leader, ne sachant pas où sa tête brulée de cadet voulait en venir.

Raph se rapprocha du visage du chef, se penchant vers lui, ses yeux verts brillant d'un éclat dangereux.

-Et si je comprends bien, articula lentement la tortue aux sais tout en mouillant ses lèvres, il n'y absolument aucun ennemi ayant accès à une technologie avancée? Pas d'ordinateur à pirater ou de système de sécurité à infiltrer? Probablement juste un type fêlé ou deux avec un couteau? Qui d'ailleurs n'attaquera probablement même pas cette nuit…N'est-ce pas, Fearless?

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent lentement, la compréhension atteignant Léo à mesure que Raph développait son idée, mais Raph acheva, pour être certain que son point fut clair :

-Donc inutile que Brainiac ici présent nous accompagne. Lui et le gamin peuvent rester au chaud, alors que toi et moi allons patrouiller seuls.

Raph se lécha une dernière fois les lèvres et Donnie en un éclat d'horreur, visualisa un tigre devant une appétissante gazelle, se réjouissant à l'avance de la dévorer. Raph ne voulait même pas s'isoler avec Léonardo pour quêter un pardon. Il envisageait de profiter encore le plus qu'il pouvait du corps de jade et que Donnie soit damné s'il allait permettre à ce prédateur sans-cœur d'abuser de l'aîné, à nouveau. Léo avait déjà assez souffert de son comportement, décida -t-il.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'opposer que Léo le fit à sa place.

-Raphael. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit fait la patrouille buissonnière. Si nous autorisons une fois Mikey à la manquer sans raison valable, il ne cessera de nous harceler pour que cela se reproduise. De plus, nous ignorons tout de ces criminels. Il s'agit peut-être que de la pointe d'un iceberg. Et également, nous pouvons tomber sur autre chose, en route, d'imprévu. Vaut mieux avoir toutes nos forces. Même sans technologie, Donnie se révèle d'une aide précieuse. Il se défend admirablement bien avec son bo. Si nous avons besoin de renforts, ils ne pourront nous porter secours à temps s'ils sont demeurés ici. Nous y allons tous, point final.

Le compliment fit chaud au cœur à Don. Ce n'était pas du « jeu », Léo avait rétorqué avec une chaleur sincère, sans ajouter de compliments superflus. Il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Ceci dit, la décision de Léo ne fit pas plaisir à tout le monde. Mikey, qui avait cru se sauver de la patrouille, regimba, prétextant qu'il aurait eu plus de temps pour préparer son giga-méga-super menu de la St-Valentin pour le lendemain, mais l'expression ulcérée du dernier frère était beaucoup plus frappante.

Raphael se recula brutalement de sa chaise et la repoussa très violemment, pour se diriger vers l'évier où il alla rincer son assiette tout en marmonnant quelques jurons indistincts où Donnie crut entendre « je vais lui foutre son bo si profond dans le cul qu'on verra comment il va se défendre ». Donnie roula des yeux et pris le même parti que Léo : faire la sourde oreille.

Peu impressionné par la démonstration d'agressivité de la tortue rouge, Léo continua :

-Nous y allons tous, mais pour être plus efficaces, nous allons nous diviser entre deux équipes. Donnie et moi allons…

Raphael se retourna avec la vivacité d'un écorché vif :

-Va te faire foutre! Je me coltine pas le gamin toute la nuit. Mets le génie et lui ensemble! Ils se complètent, celui qui ne pense à rien et celui qui pense trop.

On n'entendit à peine le couinement offusqué de la tortue au bandana orange.

Les yeux du leader devinrent sombres et il grogna :

\- Tout le monde dans cette équipe a son importance! Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, Raphael. C'est moi le chef de cette équipe.

La tortue émeraude fit un petit rire sarcastique

-Bon moment pour avoir une montée de mégalomanie, Chef. Te foutre en équipe avec ce…ce..nerd, compléta Raph avec dégout, montrant par sa répulsion marquée comment il censurait sa véritable opinion concernant Donnie, risque de te coûter la peau si cela tourne mal. Y a que moi qui peut te protéger. Tu le sais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, Raph répliqua Léonardo en haussant de façon significative le ton, surtout pas de la tienne. Donnie de toute façon, est capable aussi bien que toi de me défendre, dans le cas très hypothétique où j'aurai besoin d'aide.

-Ah ouais? Alors s'il est si bon, pourquoi tu le mets pas avec Mikey? C'est toi qui va devoir en prendre plein la gueule pour le défendre, si cela vire mal. Tu le sais comment ça fonctionne, Fearless : Toi et moi à l'avant et les deux bozos à l'arrière, cracha Raph avec rancœur

Un grognement se fit entendre de part et d'autre, les deux alphas à un cheveux de se prendre à nouveau à la gorge. En soupirant, Donnie intervient.

-Les gars, nous pouvons y aller tous ensemble. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de dispute. Comme l'a fait remarquer Raph, la zone à patrouiller est réduite…

-Personne t'a demandé ton avis, beugla Raphael, outré que Donnie s'en mêle.

-Laisse Donnie tranquille! S'interposa violemment Léo, si tu n'es pas satisfait de ma décision, tu peux rester ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.

Avec plus de conviction, le leader répéta :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Ah ouais? Défia Raph, désormais à trois centimètres du visage du porteur de katana. Alors, bonne soirée avec ton petit copain. J'vais chez Case.

Donnie, curieux, étudia de près l'expression du visage de Léo. Malgré ses efforts pour demeurer stoïque, il y voyait déferler un maelström d'émotions sur la magnifique figure de jade. Il sentit, sans comprendre les raisons qu'un déchirement habitait Léo. Alors, il se sacrifia :

-Léo, sérieusement, je ne crois pas que tu risques beaucoup, si je demeure ici. J'ai du travail à faire. Tu peux toujours amener Mikey avec vous, si tu ne veux pas qu'il prenne de mauvaises habitudes.

Donnie, par cette offre, souhaitait faciliter le choix de Léo, abaisser le niveau d'agressivité déployée par la tortue au bandana rouge et, en proposant Mikey pour tenir la chandelle, s'assurer d'une certaine défense autour de son leader.

Mikey geignant de nouveau, Léo n'eut pas le temps de considérer cette proposition :

-Ah! Dude! C'est pas juste. Si Donnie reste, je reste. S vous ne vous entendez pas pour les équipes, tirez au sort.

Raphael sourit avec toute l'amabilité d'un requin :

-C'est une excellente idée, Michelangelo. Tirons au sort.

Léonardo roula ses prunelles saphir :

-C'est ridicule, nous ne pouvons laisser au hasard le soin de former les équipes.

-Et pourquoi donc, Fearless? C'est pas toi qui clamait y a cinq minutes que tout le monde se valait, non? jeta les yeux rétrécis de colère, Raphael.

Habituellement, Léo aurait sorti sa carte de leader de sa manche et opposé son droit de véto. Il était, après Splinter, la seule personne ayant un pouvoir décisionnel et leur père laissait de plus en plus de terrain à son aîné. Mais, remarqua Donnie, Léonardo semblait trop à vif, trop émotionnellement engagé dans la situation pour garder la tête froide. Il se retourna et sans un mot tira d'un tiroir, les cailloux colorés des même teintes que leur bandanas respectifs,qui leur servaient à chaque fois qu'un désaccord les séparait.

-Raph, puisque tu es celui qui conteste le plus le plan de ce soir, je te laisse le privilège d'être le premier à piger. Par contre, peu importe la couleur du caillou que tu pigeras, je ne veux entendre aucun propos malveillant ou démontrant de ton insatisfaction du partenaire désigné. Avons-nous un accord, demanda fermement Léo, essayant de dissimuler une nervosité malgré tout apparente, le sac fermé dans sa main crispée.

Le visage de marbre, Raphael n'hocha qu'imperceptiblement la tête. Léo se contenta de ce consentement subtil.

Raphael engouffra sa main sans regarder dans le sac et en retira un caillou dans son poing fermé. Il l'ouvrit lentement aux yeux de tous, afin qu'aucun doute ou contestation ne puisse être soulevé s'il était bleu.

Mais ce fut bien pire et Donatello ne put s'empêcher de frissonner des pieds à la tête d'appréhension, tout en ravalant sa salive.

Le caillou au creux de la main émeraude était violet.

 **Efarraiz :** _Gracias por el comentario que. Estamos encantados de ver mis historias son amados por lo menos. Escribo cosas más adultos ya veces es demasiado intenso para ciertos tipos de personas. Confieso que no me gusta Leo / Donnie, pero si te gusta, voy a seguir esta historia. Donatello es la tortuga que menos me gusta. Si hay cosas que me gustaría escribir, siempre se me puede pedir. Me encanta escribir, y tengo tojours diversión en busca de nuevos temas de escritura. besos buenos Quebec._

 **Mptoux :** _Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur celle-ci. Je n'aime pas ce pairing. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver à Donnie un potentiel de vilain, creepy à l'os, alors, lui donner la vedette et le bon rôle ici, c'est nouveau._


	16. Chapter 16

Léo protesta avec énergie :

-Non, je ne peux te laisser seul avec Donnie. Bouddha seul sait de quoi tu es capable.

Raphael eut un air narquois et persifla :

-Quoi? Pas assez confiance en moi pour me laisser avec ton précieux Donatello?

La mine que lui lança Léo valait un volume : Non, il n'avait pas confiance. La tortue rouge s'énerva :

-C'est mon putain de frère à moi aussi! Tu as peur de quoi exactement? Que je le pousse en bas d'un toit? Questionna-t-il, indigné.

Léonardo perdit un peu contenance devant ce déferlement de colère.

-Désolé, Raph, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Tu avais l'air un peu à cran concernant ma relation avec Donnie, c'est tout.

Raphael fit faire un tour de 360 degré à ses prunelles émeraudes pour exprimer tout ce qu'il pensait réellement de leur « liaison ».

-Ouais, Léo pour sûr, que tu sautes Brainiac m'intéresse, répondit dédaigneusement Raphael, afin de montrer que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui se passe sous vos carapaces à tous les deux, j'en ai rien à cirer.

Le bouillonnement de rage qui agitait Léo était évident même pour un aveugle. Donnie se demanda pourquoi Raph avait cru nécessaire de verser de l'acide sur les plaies fraiches de son frère. Raph était le pire interprète du baromètre émotionnel de la tortue de jade. Léo avait plus de jugement concernant le porteur de saï, mais Raph avait le don de faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs comme personne, au jeune leader.

-Nous partons dans deux heures, laissa tomber, glacial, Léonardo. Soyez prêts.

Raphael se retira aussitôt de la cuisine, sans un dernier mot, martelant lourdement le plancher de ses pas. Même pour Donnie qui ne connaissait rien de leur histoire, il était évident que Raph dissimulait sa fureur et sa jalousie, sous un masque d'indifférence méprisante. Il se demanda par contre si Léo, lui le réalisait.

Mikey le tira de sa réflexion :

-Avant que vous quittiez, Léo, je voulais te demander un truc, est-ce qu'April peut venir demain? Je prépare une méga-fête de St-Valentin et…

Léonardo fit un geste pour signifier que la St-Valentin, April et le repas de Mikey l'indifférait alors que Donatello, mécaniquement, se mit à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé de son frère. Son esprit était tourmenté. Il craignait presque davantage le moment où il serait seul avec son frère en bleu qu'avec Raphael. L'humeur de Léo pour la première de sa vie lui semblait instable et les provocations de la tête chaude ne faisait rien pour affaiblir ce cocktail dangereux d'un Léo sur la corde raide.

Léonardo, encore plus que Raphael, était un extrémiste. Le semblant de dédain de Raphael, son air de défi, avaient sans doute enflammé le sang de la tortue bleu. La fureur chez Léo n'était pas belle à voir. Il devenait cruel et froid ou bien prenait des risques insensés. Il chercha le thé de soirée de Léo et commença à le mesurer, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer le masque incrédule sur le visage de Mikey.

-Mince, D. Je croyais pas que tu étais si accro à Léo. C'est bien vrai que tu n'aimes plus April. T'as même pas réagi quand j'ai dit qu'elle venait demain…et là, je rêve où tu te fais du thé?

Exaspéré, surtout car il était inquiet, Donnie haussa impatiemment les épaules.

-April est une humaine. Elle n'en n'a jamais rien eu à faire de moi et j'ai été stupide de ne pas m'en rendre compte avant. Elle a Casey et c'est parfait comme ça. Et non, je ne me fais pas de thé, c'est pour Léo.

Les yeux bleus clair de Mikey s'agrandirent, puis il se mis à battre les paupières comme un papillon.

-Que c'est beau, D. s'écria-t-il de sa voix de fausset. J'espère un jour susciter autant d'amour…commenta tout haut la tortue orange, rêveuse. Puis la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet :

-Mince, il ne va me rester que Raph comme option! bégaya presque horrifié, Mikey,. Je préfère presque que tu me fabriques une ceinture de chasteté, Donnie. Le sexe avec Raph doit être assez…

-Ça suffit, coupa aigrement le leader. Je ne veux pas en attendre parler. Tu peux t'enlever ces idées-là de la tête, Michelangelo. Cela n'arrivera pas.

Mikey ouvrit grand les yeux devant la dénégation farouche du porteur de katana. Il était rare que Léo réponde avec autant d'agressivité à ses deux plus jeunes frères. Cela pinça le cœur de Donatello. Sous la glace, le cœur de Léonardo battait encore un peu pour Raphael, puisqu'il refusait d'imaginer la tortue émeraude avec leur plus jeune frère. Qu'il avait été bête! Léo ne l'aimerait jamais! Il jouerait avec lui la comédie de l'amour juste qu'au point de rupture de Raph, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Il posa la tasse de l'ainé devant lui en soupirant, se détournant rapidement pour aller cacher sa frustration au labo comme à l'habitude. Léo le prit par la main, afin de l'arrêter dans sa fuite. Surpris, Donnie baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu énigmatique du leader.

-Merci, Donnie, souffla Léo.

Étonnamment, Léo n'avait pas fait de sourire sucré, demeurant sérieux dans son remercîment. Donnie ne s'en enthousiasma pas. Sûrement que Léo trouvait que, puisqu'il n'y avait que Mikey avec eux, il était inutile de faire tout un cirque.

Il hocha la tête, dans un geste qui signifiait que tout le plaisir était pour lui, et tira légèrement sur sa main pour se dégager et réfléchir seul à l'abri dans son labo.

Léo resserra sa prise, sa main crispée sur la sienne, ayant désormais la consistance du titane.

-Va m'attendre dans notre chambre. Je te rejoins dans un instant.

Le ton ferme excluait toute réplique et l'estomac de Donnie fit un salto arrière autant d'excitation que d'appréhension. Il avait aussi hâte qu'il craignait ce tête-à-tête. Poussé à bout, Léo devenait imprévisible et il n'avait rien qui effrayait plus Donnie. Léo, dans ses situations, pouvait agir comme un renard dont on enfume la tanière. Avec des mesures désespérées.

Il n'osa pourtant pas se dérober devant un ordre direct de son leader et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il regarda un peu perplexe autour de lui. Il n'osait s'asseoir nulle part, surtout pas sur lit de son frère. Il hésitait à dérouler son tatami, quand Léo entra, et il se trouva honteux d'être demeuré ainsi les bras ballants et d'avoir été surpris dans cette position embarrassé.

Les yeux bleus résolus du leader perdirent de leur dureté de pierre précieuse devant le désarroi apparent de Donatello qui ne savait où se mettre. Un sentiment que Donnie ne sut s'il appréciait davantage, remplaça rapidement la froideur. La pitié.

-Donnie, je…je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas dû…

Le scientifique s'était attendu à tous sauf aux larmes de regret du leader et il se trouva dépourvu devant elles. Il accourut consoler son frère.

-Hé, Léo! Ne t'en fais pour cela. Tout est de ma faute…

Par ces mots, ce que Donnie voulait vraiment dire, était :

« Si j'avais réalisé que je t'aimais avant, si je l'avais avoué peut -être que nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Raph ne t'aurait pas brisé le cœur et nous ne saurions pas obliger de jouer cette mascarade qui est un affront aux véritables sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi »

Léo allait répondre quelque chose quand une musique forte qui provenait de l'autre côté de la cloison les interrompit. Une musique violente éclata, s'accordant sans doute à l'humeur du propriétaire de la chambre à côté.

A un certain moment, Raphael augmenta même le volume, afin qu'il ne perdre rien des paroles de ce chef d'œuvre lyrique :

 _I want a lot of profanity  
With a lot less virginity  
It's a boney situation  
With a wack explanation  
'cause I'm on that mission  
A reproductive mission  
Now take my clothes off  
And show me what you're made of  
Excuse me, do you want to screw?  
_ _Excuse me, do you want to screw?  
'cause I'm so amazing in the sack  
Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack_

I'd rather fuck you than kiss you

Les paroles vulgaires avaient sans doute comme objectif de gifler émotivement le leader, pourtant suffisamment à vif.

Donnie mis inconsciemment ses bras autour de son corps, se sentait aussi vulnérable que s'il avait pénétré dans la fosse aux lions. Avec cette dernière provocation, Léo ne s'arrêterait pas dans son projet, comme il semblait en avoir eu brièvement l'intention. Il tourna les yeux, inquiet, vers son ainé, qui sembla quelques instants aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel. Donnie se crispa davantage, connaissant son grand frère. Cela n'augurait pas bien.

Les yeux de Léo prirent leur nuance de tempête et en deux enjambés, il fut sur Donnie, clouant toutes explications, d'un baiser si profond que le scientifique, n'ayant pas pris une respiration préventive, faillit en mourir étouffé quand la langue inquisitrice de Léonardo s'engouffra dans sa bouche, sans demander sa permission. D'un crochet de jambe, il le fit tomber sur le lit, et sa carapace fit un bruit sourd quand elle percuta le matelas.

Il fut sur Donatello en un instant, s'attaquant immédiatement aux points faibles de la tortue sous lui, en bon stratège, pour obtenir une reddition complète et immédiate. Sa main audacieusement remonta sa jambe et d'un mouvement sec et ferme, il fit écarter les cuisses de son frère en mauve, tout en le distrayant de ses dents sur sa clavicule.

Donnie n'arrivait pas à être certain s'il priait bien son frère d'arrêter, car sa bouche ne semblait produire que des bruits indistincts quand elle était libre, alors que la partie animale de son être se réjouissait de ce qui allait se produire, le faisant onduler des reins alors que d'une main experte, Léo sortait son membre érigé de sous sa poche de cartilage.

Tout en malaxant le sexe déjà dur de Donnie, il lui murmura d'une voix rauque.

-Nous devons enterrer ce détestable raffut.

Le scientifique ne sut comment le leader fit mais, tout en continuant de stimuler tous les points érogènes de son corps, il réussit à mettre de la musique. Une mélodie triste, mais sensuelle emplit aussitôt la pièce, couvrant celle qui parvenait de l'autre côté du mur. Dans le brouillard de luxure qui flottait dans son esprit, il crut reconnaitre « Cry me a river »

Le souffle chaud de Léo était dans son cou, lui murmurant des encouragements érotiques, entre deux coups de langues, un mordillement et un baiser, qui lui semblaient avoir ni queue ni tête, ajoutant à sa confusion, mais aussi à sa lascivité.

Il n'y avait plus personne aux commandes de son cerveau, pourtant surdéveloppé et il laissa le contrôle à son leader, puisqu'il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense ni d'articuler la moindre protestation. Il avait confiance en Léo, beaucoup plus quand n'importe qui d'autre et même de lui-même. Si cela faisait sentir mieux la tortue de jade, il n'avait pas la moindre critique à formuler.

Soudain, il s'aperçut que la bouche de Léo n'était plus localisée dans son cou. Comme une marque au fer rouge, les baisers brûlants se situaient désormais à la limite du plastron et des cuisses, lui procurant les frissons les plus euphorisants de son existence.

Il entendit le bruit de la chair contre la chair et comprit que Léo se donnait à lui-même du plaisir. Imaginer son frère se livrant à un tel acte, en ce moment même, en sa présence, faillit le pousser de l'autre côté du fil du rasoir. Leurs respirations saccadées et synchronisée semblaient embraser encore plus son excitation.

Déjà sur stimulé de plaisir, il ne s'était pas attendu au fourreau doux et chaud de la bouche de Léo qui encercla soudain son membre et il poussa un cri étranglé, autant de stupeur que de plaisir.

Il ne savait que faire de ses mains, elles demeuraient de chaque côté de sa tête à serrer convulsivement le drap bleu. Il se sentit un bien piètre amant, avec les initiatives d'une étoile de mer, mais il se sentait aussi impuissant à changer la situation que si cela avait été un rêve. Il n'osait toucher Léo, de peur de déplaire à ce dernier, ou à le sortir de sa transe et qu'il arrête. Il ne voulait pas que son frère arrête alors qu'il était si proche, sentant la libération imminente d'un orgasme dévastateur.

Il n'avait jusqu'à alors pas osé davantage jeter les yeux sur Léo. S'il le regardait, cette image érotique allait demeurer gravée dans sa rétine pour toujours et il ne pourrait plus jamais visualiser Léonardo autrement. Il se traita de couard :

« C'est sans doute ta seule occasion. Tu peux le regarder, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il ne s'en apercevra pas et ensuite tu auras du matériel pour nourrir tes fantasmes ta vie durant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, alors qu'il sentait en même un doigt mouillé s'aventurer en terrain vierge, il jeta un œil et le regretta aussitôt. En un éclair, il comprit que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. La vision de son frère qui leva en même temps ses yeux bleus à l'éclat si hardi et redoutable, croisant son regard, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Donatello, alors qu'il parcourait le membre de Donnie de sa langue, avec gourmandise, mena la tortue mauve à une jouissance aigue, en une vitesse si fulgurante qui ne put la stopper, malgré qu'il sût instinctivement qu'il était honteux de jouir aussi rapidement, alors que Léo avait à peine commencé.

Le reste, il ne le réalisa pas, la tête enveloppée comme dans du coton, tous ses membres engourdis. Il senti un frottement contre sa cuisse, entendit un grognement qui, il le présumait, signifiait que Léo avait atteint le zénith de son plaisir également. Puis leurs respirations qui décéléraient.

Donnie prit le parti de fermer ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception, le regret, le dégoût ou l'indifférence sur les beaux traits de jade. Il décida de faire comme s'il dormait, afin de prolonger l'illusion que peut-être cela était vrai et avait été incité par une réelle passion. Juste quelques instants de bonheur volé, car toutes ses caresses n'avaient pas été pour lui, suscité par lui. Cela appartenait à Raph et il regretta d'avoir mordu dans le fruit défendu. Car il savait que désormais, il n'aurait que cette saveur à la bouche, crevant d'envie d'y goûter à nouveau, alors qu'il serait à sa portée, mais interdit.

A moins qu'il puisse convaincre Léo. Qu'il arrive à le séduire réellement. Alors, il aurait d'autres moments comme celui-ci, des nuits entières ou Léonardo se concentrerait entièrement sur le scientifique seulement, lui procurant des plaisirs encore plus intenses.

Demain, lui avait rappelé Michelangelo, avait lieu la St-Valentin. Il devait frapper un grand coup, c'était une occasion rêvée. S'il survivait à sa nuit de patrouille avec Raph. Cette pensée le fit se tordre les lèvres en un rictus inquiet. Que lui réservait la tête chaude? Sa petite vengeance sur Léo n'avait dû qu'aiguiser son appétit et il n'avait pas dû apprécier la chanson avec laquelle le leader avait répliqué. Celle-ci jouait encore et Donnie conclu qu'il ne pourra plus jamais l'entendre sans avoir une érection ou rougir si Léo était dans la même pièce que lui.

Léo…ce prénom seul suffirait désormais à le mettre dans tous ses états. Il frissonna de plaisir en se remémorant les yeux à la pupille dilatée du leader, ne laissant qu'un mince anneau bleu autour. Ce regard, si animal allait alimenter ses rêves érotiques des 50 prochaines années, tel qu'il l'avait présagé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Léo sans souhaiter le voir réapparaitre.

Que Raph ait tenu un tel trésor entre les mains et l'ai laissé s'échapper, dépassait son entendement. Il cogita encore quelques instants, puis soupira. Il était temps d'accepter la gifle de la réalité, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul.


	17. Chapter 17

Ayant terminé de scanner la pièce vide du regard, les yeux de Donnie se posèrent finalement sur lui-même. Au bas de son plastron et sur ses cuisses, une pellicule blanchâtre de résidu de semence séchait, comme unique rappel de ce qui venait de se produire entre lui et son frère ainé. Pour le moment, si ce n'était de cela et de la chanson qui résonnait encore, il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé.

Vidé émotionnellement, il commença par éteindre le système de son, puis respirer un grand coup. L'abandon de Léo, sans une parole ou un geste affectueux, était éloquent. Le leader n'en n'avait rien à faire de Don. A bien y penser, il lui donnait presque raison. Il avait déjà si peu à offrir et sa prestation d'amant avait été pathétique. Léo avait dû avoir l'impression de faire une fellation à un cadavre. Un cadavre précoce, en plus, ce qui n'aidait pas sa cause.

Il regarda de nouveau, avec dégoût, les traces de sperme séché qui maculait la partie inférieure de son corps. Honteux qu'elles lui rappellent sa piètre performance et son échec à s'attirer l'attention de Léonardo, il senti une nausée lui tordre l'estomac. Une douche chaude était nécessaire, et dans les plus brefs délais.

Par inadvertance, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran numérique installé sur la table de chevet de Léo indiquant qu'il est 21h20. Donnie sursauta : Léo leur avait demandé d'être prêt à quitter à 21h15. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard après avoir sans doute autant déçu Léonardo. Il devait être au moins être bon à quelque chose, même si cela était aussi insignifiant que d'être ponctuel. Il savait l'importance des patrouilles, pour son chef et ne voulait pas s'attirer d'autres raisons de susciter le mépris de la tortue de jade.

En sortant avec empressement de la chambre, il se heurta à un poitrail musculeux. Un éclair vert filtrant à travers les orifices d'un bandana écarlate, le renseigna sur l'identité de l'obstacle en question.

-Où est Léo? questionna Raphael, sans autre préambule, plus menaçant que n'importe lequel de leur ennemi. Puis, soudain, son regard se plissa et se transforma d'une façon encore plus épouvantable, alors qu'il se mit à renifler le scientifique avec soin.

En un instant, Donatello comprit : Raph devait sentir sur lui l'odeur de Léo. Il sentait lui-même soudain l'odeur douceâtre, mais lourde qu'il dégageait. Rien de commun avec l'odeur habituelle qui émanait de lui après ses séances de plaisir solitaire. La sienne était insipide, légèrement sucrée, mais à peine. Celle de Léo semblait l'envelopper tout entier, comme un nuage opaque, agitant sûrement un drapeau rouge devant la tortue irascible.

Probablement que la tortue en bleu n'avait voulu que laisser son empreinte olfactive sur Donnie, afin d'ulcérer Raph et c'était probablement le seul objectif qui avait poussé Léo à demeurer avec lui le temps de son propre orgasme. Sans cet élément de motivation, son partenaire dégoûté de lui, aurait tourné sa carapace immédiatement pour trouver son plaisir ailleurs.

Et là, il était seul, à gérer le courroux du porteur de saï, Léo n'ayant pas jugé bon de demeurer afin d'observer les effets pervers de sa manœuvre.

Étonnamment, le coup de poings qu'il se préparait déjà mentalement à encaisser, ne vint pas. La voix changée, Raphael réitéra sa question. Avec autant d'empressement, mais avec une angoisse sous-jacente.

Donnie se sentit à nouveau accablé par un vague de honte. Il devait admettre ,devant son frère en rouge, que non, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Léonardo, son supposé amoureux, qui de toute évidence, avait agis avec lui comme d'un jouet qui, à bien y penser, ne plaisait pas et l'avait abandonné sans aucune autre indication.

-Je…j'en ai aucune idée, Raph…je crois que je me suis endormi, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée

C'était la réponse la moins humiliante qu'il avait trouvé, aussi déplorable était-elle.

Étonnamment, la tête chaude eut l'air d'accepter l'excuse pitoyable de son frère au bandana violet, car il ne dit rien. Le silence s'étira entre eux encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du T-phone à la ceinture de Raph retenti. Sans quitter Donnie des yeux, la tortue au bandana rouge répondit :

-Mouais…

La voix, trainante au départ, s'enflamma, laissant à peine le temps sans doute à la tortue au bout du fil, de parler :

-De quoi, vous êtes parti sans nous? Où Fearless a la tête? Ouais, Donnie va bien! S'il était si concerné par la santé de son petit génie adoré, il aurait pu nous attendre au lieu de filer à l'anglaise!

La tortue au bo comprit que l'interlocuteur de Raphael était Michelangelo. Le fait d'apprendre que leur leader avait demandé de ses nouvelles lui mit des papillons dans l'estomac. Il s'en voulut immédiatement après. Pourquoi continuait-il a fangirler sur Léonardo alors que celui-ci avait déserté leur chambre à coucher sans prendre la peine de nettoyer sur Donnie les traces de ses activités? Il secoua la tête : il était lamentablement amoureux, pour frétiller de la queue au moindre geste anodin de son maître.

Il en était de ses réflexions quand le bruit du T-Phone percutant le mur le rappela à la réalité.

-Ces imbéciles sont partis sans nous, cracha Raph ave rage. Ils sont déjà à la surface depuis plus d'une demie heure! Léo est sorti beaucoup trop tôt! Y a trop de monde se baladant encore à cette heure. Surtout la veille de la St-Valentin ou des connards pseudo-romantiques courent chercher un cadeau dernière minute pour leur gonzesse. Il est seul, avec juste le gamin, qui a le niveau d'attention d'une truite! Faut se bouger, Donnie! Prends ton foutu bâton et magne-toi, Léo nous veut au port, mais on va que passer en coup de vent, juste avant de les rejoindre, avant que cela tourne mal pour eux, commanda-t-il sans attendre la moindre réaction de son cadet immédiat, lui supposant, avec raison, ne pas avoir la trempe de s'opposer à lui.

Sans rien dire, Don jeta encore un œil à la dérobé à son plastron encore souillé. Il n'osa attirer l'attention de la tortue émeraude sur ce détail, ne voulant pas s'attirer inutilement son ire, en bon pacifiste. Il trouvait bien l'opportunité de se nettoyer, éventuellement. A lui non plus, malgré qu'il ait meilleure confiance en les capacités de son benjamin que leur frère en rouge, cela ne lui souriait pas que Léo et Mikey soit seul à la surface. De plus, un blizzard avait été annoncé et Léo, déjà fragile de la poitrine, ne devait pas s'exposer plus longtemps que nécessaires au froid sidéral de cet hiver. Il faisait 15 sous zéro et pour un reptile, même une tortue mutante, sans pelage servant d'isolant thermique, c'était la mort.

Donnie avait bien suggéré l'annulation de toute patrouille lorsqu'il faisait sous le point de congélation, mais le capitaine Léonardo n'avait rien voulu entendre. « Le crime n'attends pas le printemps » avait-il dit ou une autre absurdité du genre. Il avait alors brièvement songé à restreindre l'accès à Léo de la télévision et des bd. Il y puisait un héroïsme anachronique et suicidaire, selon son avis. Mais, leur Sensei considérant son aîné comme étant quelque chose de plus sacré que la Vierge de Fatima, il n'avait pas osé mettre ce projet à exécution, pour ne pas s'aliéner la dyarchie régnant sur leur repaire.

Quel lâche il était!

D'un air absent, il empoigna son bo et suivi de loin Raphael qu'il lui, ne l'attendais nullement. Il se demandait pourquoi Léo ne l'avait pas appelé lui-même ou à la limite, n'avait pas demandé à Mikey de le contacter, lui. Il pouvait comprendre que Léonardo voulait éviter toute forme non-obligatoire de communication avec Raphael, mais lui? Il n'avait rien fait! A part tout faire pour que son grand frère se sente aimé et désiré, en le laissant jouer avec lui, à sa guise, il n'avait rien fait! Et si Léo lui laissait l'ombre d'une chance, il…

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait pratiquement cessé d'avancer, avant d'être secoué comme un prunier et levé de terre :

-Je te jure, Donnie, si tu te bouges pas plus la carapace, je vais tellement te cogner que tu vas te nourrir à l'aide d'une paille toute ta vie durant!

La tortue en mauve s'ébroua et soudain, bien qu'il sût que c'était une mauvaise orientation de sa colère, s'emporta :

-Pourquoi tu te sens si empressé d'un coup? Tu l'as dit toi-même et Léo et moi l'avons confirmé! Il n'y a aucune menace potentiellement trop dangereuse pour que nos frères soient en danger.

-Primo, génie, y a pas de « Léo et toi » et je me balance aussi totalement de ton jugement du niveau d'alerte dans lequel nous devons nous trouver. Y a que Léo ici, qui peut donner des ordres et dont l'opinion compte. Et c'est normal que je sois concerné, espèce de taré! Ce sont nos frères! Commenta Raphael avec un mépris et une exaspération non-déguisés.

-Tu ne semblais pas si concerné quand tu brisais le cœur de Léo, répliqua aigrement Donnie.

Aussitôt que ses paroles s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il les regretta. Il ne savait rien en réalité de ce qui s'était passé entre ses frères. Ce n'était que des présomptions. Mais le premier moment de remords passé, il se félicita. Confronter Raphael, même si cela s'avérait périlleux, était une bonne façon de savoir la vérité. Il ne s'embarrassait ni de mensonge ni de subtilités, n'en ayant rien à foutre du jugement d'autrui, le bien-heureux!

Le changement de couleur qui s'opéra sur le visage émeraude fut fascinant. Raphael cligna en même temps des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il venait de recevoir un sac de brique sur la tête et reprenait conscience. Finalement, il répondit quelque chose que Don n'aurait jamais cru entendre de son frère si impétueux, tellement que la réplique était enfantine.

-C'est pas tes oignons, grommela-t-il, seulement. Grouille-toi! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Sur cette explication, il s'en fut en courant, laissant nul choix à Donnie que de le suivre.

Rendus à la surface, le vent froid et humide provenant des docks fit frissonner Donnie jusqu'à la moelle. Il repensa à Léonardo. Si leur leader n'allait pas choper une pneumonie, il voulait bien peindre sa carapace en rose! Il était d'accord avec Raphael. Plus vite ils allaient rejoindre Léo et Mikey, mieux cela serait, pour tout le monde.

Raph ne prit même pas la peine de regarder quoique ce soit autour d'eux. L'important était que, provenant de ce côté, ils allaient donner l'impression à leur chef d'avoir obéi, quoique Léo ne serait pas dupe, étant donné la rapidité de leur déplacement.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au point où Léo et Mikey devaient être, s'ils se fiaient à leur système de repérage implanté dans leur T-phone. Le point orange se rapprochait, l'absence de point bleu indiquant que le leader avait dû fermer son T-phone en prévision d'économiser sa batterie si celle-ci n'avait pas été récemment chargée. Cela arrivait souvent à Michelangelo qui alors, attendait de n'ouvrir son T-phone qu'en cas de besoin. C'était inhabituel de la part de leur leader toujours bien préparé, mais non impossible.

Naturellement, le premier qu'ils virent fut Mikey et le cœur de soignant de Donnie s'allégea de constater que leur benjamin était protégé du froid mordant par une lourde couverture. Léo avait pris des précautions au moins pour ne pas geler sur pieds.

Étonnamment, le plus jeune de la fratrie ne les accueilli pas par ses habituelles jérémiades sur le froid, l'ennui ou la faim. Étouffé d'une lourde appréhension de par ce silence insolite de la part de la tortue au bandana orange, Donnie se rapprocha et secoua doucement la tortue immobile sous la couverture.

Mikey se réveilla brutalement, avec la vivacité d'un ninja.

-Est-ce que tu dormais, Mikey? En patrouille? demanda avec incrédulité la tortue olive. Jamais Léo n'aurait permis une telle nonchalance se dit-il. Suivant sa pensée, Raphael questionna la tortue toute juste éveillée, avec rudesse :

-Où est Léo, Mikey?

La tortue aux taches de son battit des paupières quelques instants, puis bafouilla :

-Je n'en sais rien.

Au sol, Donnie ramassa, oppressé d'une terrible angoisse, un T-Phone, qu'il reconnut immédiatement être celui du porteur de katanas. La pile était chargée à 98% constata-il machinalement, en l'ouvrant. Léonardo avait fermé son T-Phone à dessein.


	18. Chapter 18

Raphael eut beau secouer Michelangelo, il ne put en tirer plus d'éclaircissements.

-Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas? répéta-t-il tout en agitant son benjamin.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'étais avec Léo, tout allait assez bien, sauf que je le trouvais un peu…bizarre. Mais c'est Léo, hein? On ne sait jamais à quoi il pense, tenta de se défendre le plus jeune.

-C'est peut-être parce que tu ne penses pas, rétorqua Raphael. Et ensuite? Qu'est-ce qui était inhabituel?

-Ben, Léo avait apporté une couverture. C'est pas son genre, tant penser à notre confort. J'veux dire, il pense à nous, au repaire, mais tu sais, pour lui, les patrouilles, c'est à la dure que ça se fait. Pas emmitouflé. Il m'a installé sous elle, dès que j'ai terminé de te parler. J'avoue que je me les gelais, alors j'ai pas protesté. Je me suis dit que Léo était peut-être moins d'acier qu'on le croyait et faisait enfin attention à sa santé. Juste aussi le fait qu'il me demande de t'appeler, je veux dire c'était étrange aussi, non? Il m'a dit qu'il devait se concentrer à surveiller les lieux. Dès que je me suis glissé sous la couverture, après t'avoir appelé, Léo s'est approché et puis, ben, je me rappelle plus, termina Mikey, penaud.

Dévasté, ses bras retombant, ballants, de chaque côté de son corps, Raph répéta :

-Tu ne t'en rappelles plus…

Donnie et lui échangèrent un bref regard, soupesant les possibilités.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un a assommé Mikey et a enlevé Léo? questionna Raph, avec agitation.

Le scientifique réfléchit un instant, un doigt sous le menton, en observant la scène et en rassemblant le peu d'indices qu'il avait. Il finit par secouer la tête.

-Non. C'était prémédité. Il a fermé son -T-Phone à dessein, expliqua-t-il tout en agitant l'appareil devant Raph, afin que nous ne le retraçons pas. Il n'avait aucune autre raison de le faire. Mais, Léo, avant de partir, s'est assuré que Mikey n'aurait pas froid. Comme il l'a lui-même remarqué, ce n'est pas le genre de Léo de s'encombrer d'une couverture de laine, en patrouille. Il savait qu'il s'en irait, avant même de quitter le repaire, mais il voulait être certain que Mike ne mourrait pas gelé, d'ici à notre arrivée, raisonna Donnie. Je connais notre frère. Il est perspicace et prudent quand il s'agit des autres. Il savait que tu serais pressé de le rejoindre et que d'ici à ce que nous trouvions Mikey, il ne se passerait pas assez de temps pour mettre la vie de celui-ci en danger. Donc, tout tend à prouver que Léonardo a fugué. Conclut Donnie à regret

-Fuguer, Fearless? Impossible! s'emporta la tortue en rouge. Il est bien trop responsable! Et pourquoi aurait-il amené Mikey pour commencer, s'il avait l'intention de fuir? Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un boulet? Léo aurait eu les mains libres sans lui, pour partir plus rapidement!

Mikey secoua la tête.

-Non. Je crois que la théorie de D. est la bonne. Léo s'apprêtait à partir quand je l'ai trouvé. Il a nié, mais maintenant, je vois que c'est vrai. Il était avec tout son équipement à deux pas de la sortie. J'ai décidé de l'accompagner. Je me suis dit si on part plus tôt, on rentrera plus tôt…y avait un film que je voulais voir à minuit, expliqua-t-il misérablement. J'ai donc dit que je partais avec lui. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il a pris la couverture.

-Ah oui? Et comment aurait-il pu savoir que tu allais roupiller comme une marmotte? s'opposa Raph, tenant à ne pas se laisser convaincre.

-Les points de pression, Raph, expliqua Don en se tenant la tête. Léo y est un expert. Il a ainsi neutralisé Mikey, sans lui faire du mal. Ila dû penser à cette option dès qu'il l'a surpris en train de prendre la poudre d'escampette et a demandé à l'accompagner. Léo est vif d'esprit.

Raphael tenta de nier encore plusieurs minutes, arguant que ce n'était pas le genre de Léonardo, mais Donnie secoua la tête, faisant évanouir leurs derniers espoirs, en réfutant chacun de ses arguments.

La consternation fit place à la rage chez le porteur de sais.

-Qu'est-ce que lui as fait, hein Donnie? Fearless allait bien et là, il sort de sa chambre et décide de nous abandonner! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre vous deux? Je veux tout savoir, ordonna la tortue émeraude en croisant les bras, les yeux brûlants de rage.

Donatello sentit une veine battre sa tempe. Raphael osait lui faire des reproches quand, pour commencer, il était responsable de la tristesse de Léonardo. Lui, n'avait rien fait à part s'allonger sur le dos! Il avait beau avoir été un partenaire sexuel médiocre, il n'avait pas donné de raison de fuir à leur leader, se convainquit-il alors que des larmes perlaient à ses paupières.

-Tu essayes de me faire porter le chapeau pour un truc dont je ne suis pas responsable. Léo n'allait pas bien, bien avant…tout ça! C'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état, et tu le sais très bien. N'essaye de projeter ton sentiment de culpabilité sur moi! s'époumona Donnie.

Mikey se mit entre les deux, afin d'éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

-Les gars! Que diriez-vous de mettre votre dispute au sujet de Léo en veilleuse pour plutôt partir à sa recherche? Je propose que nous nous séparions et que l'un d'entre nous aille au repaire afin de voir si Léo n'aurait pas laissé un mot d'explications ou un indice sur sa destination. Faites aller votre cervelle, les enjoignit-il. Y a pas mille endroits où un mutant vert peut aller se réfugier! Et puis, Léo ne serait pas parti sans nous dire adieu. Il a dû déposé une lettre quelque part, bien à la vue. Vous êtes sans doute juste parti trop rapidement pour la voir. Et puis, y a Maitre Splinter. Impossible que Léo soit parti sans rien lui dire, non? Faudrait l'interroger. Pendant ce temps, un d'entre nous pourrait aller chez April, pour la mettre au courant et pour vérifier si elle ne sait pas quelque chose, elle aussi. Léo, sans son aide, ne peut survivre longtemps dans le monde extérieur. Faut pas la prévenir par T-Phone, au cas où elle serait de mèche, vaut mieux la surprendre. Le troisième pourra chercher à la surface, si Léo n'a pas laissé des empreintes dans la neige. C'est un redoutable ninja, mais pas un être surnaturel. Il doit être demeuré, quelque part, une trace de son passage, conclut-il avec aplomb.

Donnie et Raph se regardèrent, honteux. Il était rare que le plus jeune sorte de son état permanent d'immaturité pour les rappeler à l'ordre, mais ils devaient admettre le mériter. Donnie fut le premier à baisser les yeux.

-Tu as raison, Michelangelo. Ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes quand Léo a besoin de nous, statua-t-il fermement. Ton idée est excellente. Tu vas rentrer à la maison et mettre tout sens dessus dessous, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Raph, tu peux aller chez April et je…

Raphael secoua farouchement la tête.

-Nah. Je préfère faire quelque chose de plus actif. Je vais le chercher à la surface. Je suis euh…celui qui connait le mieux Léo.

Donnie hocha la tête. Peu lui importait leur rôle, tant qu'ils travaillaient de concert à la recherche de l'aîné.

-D'accord, céda-t-il sans hésitation. Si l'un d'entre vous trouve un indice, même le plus insignifiant, ou mieux, Léonardo lui-même, il doit appeler les deux autres en appel conférence, afin que nous sachions le plus rapidement possible à quoi nous attendre et soyons plus efficaces.

Mikey et Raph firent chacun un signe d'acquiescement et tout le monde quitta vers des directions opposées.

Donnie courut à toute vitesse. Le froid ambiant le préoccupait toujours. Certes, le mouvement le gardait au chaud, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, mais bien pour Léonardo. Qu'avait-il donc passé par la tête de leur chef pour ainsi fuir, abandonnant tout derrière lui. Il s'était levé rapidement, mais, de mémoire, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il ait manqué quelque chose dans la chambre de son frère.

De plus, ce coup de tête était insolite de la part de leur aîné. Chaque décision de leur leader était mûrement réfléchie. Par contre, Donnie dut admettre que cette fois-ci, Léo n'avait pas dû peser si longtemps sa décision. Cela avait dû avoir lieu après leur rapprochement intime. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, Léo aurait voulu lui laisser de lui, comme dernier souvenir, une fellation. Il avait dû opter pour son départ _après._ Raph avait raison. La tête brûlée était sans doute la cause profonde, mais Donnie, en décevant leur leader, une fois de trop, avait enclenché le dernier engrenage qui retenait Léo dans leur repaire. Sans doute, ce dernier s'était-il qu'il ne trouverait plus un amant de la trempe de Raphael et il préférait partir, sous d'autres cieux, que de se contenter de lui. Mikey avait toujours été hors de l'équation. Sa performance avait dû dégoûter Léonardo d'une nouvelle tentative avec son dernier frère.

Il se méprisa avec une telle force, qu'il crut casser le verre de la fenêtre de la chambre d'April en cognant.

La jeune fille rousse n'avait pas encore ouvert, que son T-Phone vibra. Il faillit l'échapper dans sa nervosité et qu'il se fracasse sur le sol, deux étages plus bas. Il répondit avec précipitation :

-Oui, Mikey? Tu as trouvé quelque chose? faisant fi d'April qui venait d'ouvrir.

-J'peux pas y croire, D. Léo…Leo…, les pleurs étouffaient tellement le benjamin qu'il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.

-Quoi? Quoi Léo? Vas-tu parler à la fin? S'énerva Donatello, au supplice.

-Je crois que…Léo s'est suicidé, finit Michelangelo dans un dernier sanglot déchirant.


	19. Chapter 19

-Suicidé? De quoi tu parles Mikey, hurla, totalement hystérique Donnie au téléphone. Léo ne peut s'être suicidé, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une absurdité pareille?

Il tenta de demeurer logique. Si la panique l'emportait chez-lui, il était fichu. Ils l'étaient tous. Mikey devait, inévitablement s'être trompé. Le benjamin avait une nature excessive qui le portait toujours à l'exagération. Combien de fois, le docteur de la famille avait tout laissé en plan, en alarme, pour accourir aux cris de la tortue orange qui n'avait qu'une écharde ou une égratignure?

Réponse : Plus souvent qu'il y avait de décimales au nombre pi.

Les sanglots se refirent entendre, Mikey n'arrivant pas à parler. Donnie n'attendit pas que son jeune frère se calme et, sans un mot, ni un regard vers son amie humaine, il rebroussa chemin, tout en continuant à s'évertuer à se calmer lui-même et à calmer la tortue aux nunchakus.

Il échoua misérablement à ce double objectif. Maitrisant à peine ses propres nerfs, il n'arrivait pas à communiquer un semblant de sang-froid à Michelangelo. Seul Léonardo était habileté à demeurer stoïque et efficace, lors d'épreuves. Et Léo, s'il en croyait Mikey…

« Non, ne pense pas à cela. C'est impossible. Mikey divague »

-As-tu appelé Raph en appel conférence? Je ne l'entends pas!

Ce silence l'inquiétait. Il avait soudain besoin de la brusque rationalité de la tortue en rouge. La tortue émeraude, habituellement, faisait cracher le morceau assez rapidement au benjamin. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour appeler son immédiat ainé en renfort émotionnel.

-Non…j'ai euh…j'ai oublié…Raph…. Mikey poursuivit une suite de syllabes, entrecoupés de pleurs, si incohérente, que Donnie crut ne plus avoir la force de courir, et de se jeter à genoux pour hurler sa détresse, dans la nuit.

« Respire Donnie, respire » se chanta-t-il comme un mantra.

-Écoute, inutile d'alarmer Raphael pour rien. Si cela n'est qu'un malentendu, comme je le suppose, il sera furieux. Calme-toi, admonesta Donnie alors que lui-même respirait d'une façon si saccadée qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, Mikey dans sa panique, ne s'en apercevait pas. Tu dois me raconter tout ce que tu sais, expliqua-t-il le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. Je suis sur le chemin du retour, pour te rejoindre. Par contre, si tu crois la vie de Léo en danger, tu dois me faire part de toutes les informations disponibles. Ainsi, nous pourrons l'aider, s'il en a besoin, tu comprends Mikey? Est-ce que Maitre Splinter est avec toi? Est-il au courant?

Donatello ne pouvait comprendre comment sa voix pouvait être presqu'égale alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine. L'important était de donner une illusion de contrôle sur la situation.

-Non. Il dort déjà. Je le réveille?

« Inspire. Expire. Léo t'a déjà montré ces exercices de respiration. Rappelle-toi de ces conseils. »

Était-ce le moment opportun de penser au leader au bandana bleu et se raccrocher à son image rassurante? Pas vraiment. Il tenta de continuer à tenter de leurrer Mikey sur l'urgence de la situation et à le faire parler.

-Inutile pour le moment, j'ai la situation en main, répondit-il. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, Mikey. Je t'écoute.

-Je suis arrivé au repaire et sur la table, il y avait trois enveloppes avec les couleurs de nos bandanas, expliqua Mikey, aussi hystérique. J'ai seulement ouvert l'orange, je te jure! Même si c'était celle qui semblait la moins épaisse. Léo a écrit que…

Il y eut un temps mort. Donnie se laissa submerger par la panique, incapable de conserver sa façade contrôlée plus longtemps.

-Vas-tu continuer Mikey à la fin! Tu ne vois pas que ce suspense me tue! Je te jure, je suis à 5 minutes du repaire et je vais te botter la carapace, mais tellement fort, que tu vas te retrouver le cul dans le sable à Miami! Cria-t-il à travers le T-phone, totalement aveuglé par l'affolement.

Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Donatello de dire des grossièretés, mais en ce moment, politesse et modération était des termes qu'on n'aurait bien eu du mal à trouver dans son vocabulaire.

D'une voix mécanique, Mikey parla :

-Tu sais quoi, Donnie, je me suis trompé. Léo est juste devant moi…je me suis trompé, répéta-t-il toujours d'une voix blanche.

-Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule, Mikey, tonna le scientifique, outré. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas plaisanter sur des choses semblables! Dis-moi ce qu'il y avait à la fin dans le message de Léo.

-Y avait rien d'important, Donnie. J'ai euh…

Il eut un bruit de voix étouffée et Mikey termina enfin sa phrase.

-Léo dit que j'ai mal interprété, car j'ai euh…une imagination fertile due à une surconsommation de bd et de télévision, finit lamentablement Michelangelo.

Donnie, presque arrivé, stoppa net. Il connaissait son petit frère comme le dos de sa main et savait reconnaitre quand ce dernier n'était pas sincère. Mikey lui avait assez souvent dérobé sa part de pizza ou brisé un bécher dans son labo, en prétendant ensuite ne pas être le coupable, pour qu'il soit certain du fait. Le benjamin mentait. Il lui restait un point à mettre au clair immédiatement car sinon, la folie le guettait. Il ne pouvait endurer tout ce stress un instant de plus.

-Mikey? Léo, est-il vraiment avec toi, insista-il. Si oui, je veux lui parler. Maintenant, ajouta -t-il, avec autorité.

Mikey dû couvrir son T-phone car Donnie n'entendit rien. Après l'avoir laissé se ronger les doigts jusqu'au coude, une voix posée lui répondit.

-Oui, Donatello?

C'était vraiment le leader, qui semblait aussi calme et détaché, que s'il revenait d'une petite promenade à la campagne.

Il faillit avaler sa langue tellement qu'il étouffait à la fois de soulagement et d'indignation.

-Hamato Léonardo. Quand je vais te voir…je …je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire. Je vais te cogner, ça c'est sûr, bafouilla -t-il, trop renversé. Tu as beaucoup de chance que Mikey m'aies appelé moi et non Raph, car…

-Peu importe. Tu avais raison. J'ai patrouillé de fond en comble. Il n'y avait rien du tout, continua Léo, comme si le scientifique n'avait rien dit. Vous pouvez rentrer. A moins que tu préfères aller chez April?

Donnie avait si peu l'humaine dans son esprit, encore trop effrayé, que cela lui prit un moment pour même se souvenir de qui était April. Incrédule, il répondit :

-Non, Léo, ne crois pas échapper à ton châtiment de m'avoir autant inquiété. Et puis, ensuite, je vais te serrer tellement fort, que tu vas trouver le direct en pleine figure plus supportable, poursuivit-il ému aux larmes. Son frère avait beau être aussi sensible qu'un iceberg en ce moment, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

-J'arrive, termina-t-il. N'oubliez pas d'avertir Raph, il se fait un sang d'encre lui- aussi.

Il coupa la communication, et dès qu'il fut descendu dans les égouts, il se permit d'avoir sa crise nerveuse. Il ignorait ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Mais, ce qu'il savait bien était que, Raph, après la frayeur de la fugue de Léo, allait sans doute revenir quêter un pardon de son Fearless Leader. Don n'en n'avait cure. Il avait beau être amoureux de la tortue de jade, son bonheur de savoir son frère vivant et chez eux, surpassa son sentiment de rivalité. Si Raph pouvait rendre Léo heureux et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

La vision toujours brouillée par les larmes, il rentra chez-lui.


	20. Chapter 20

Lorsque Donnie arriva enfin au repaire, il n'y avait personne à première vue. Par contre, de l'entrée, il pouvait bien voir des flaques d'eau. Mikey, dans sa précipitation était sûrement tombé dans le caniveau, songea-t-il, en rétrécissant les yeux.

L'absence de ses frères fit battre son cœur. Il avait besoin de voir un Léonardo tridimensionnel, le plus rapidement possible. Il avait également hâte de voir son benjamin et lui parler en privé. Il avait réfléchi, tout le long du chemin du retour, aux réponses de la tortue orange. Plus il décortiquait la situation, plus il était convaincu que sa première impression était la bonne.

Mikey cachait quelque chose, mais non de son plein gré. Le leader l'avait ordonné et son petit frère n'avait pas la carrure pour s'opposer à Léo. Merde, si cela avait été lui, à la place de Mikey, il ne l'aurait pas eu davantage. Mikey connaissait un secret et le faire parler se révèlerait difficile, car Michelangelo, malgré ses tendances marquées à la désobéissance, ne serait pas volontairement déloyal à leur grand frère, si celui-ci lui avait commandé de nier puis, de se taire.

Mais Donnie pouvait jouer du Michelangelo plus facilement que du violon. Mikey, peu subtil, volubile et ayant plusieurs faiblesses reconnues, laisserait tomber ici et là quelques bribes d'informations, qu'il lui permettrait de reconstituer le puzzle.

Mais cela serait plus tard. Pour le moment, son être entier était concentré sur un seul objectif.

Casser son bo sur la tête de jade.

Si Léo était bien là. Il avait presque peur d'avoir mal entendu plus tôt et que la personne au T-phone n'était pas son aîné. Était-ce même Mikey qui, avait perdu la tête à cause du stress, avait imité la voix du leader? Était-ce une machination de leur ennemi? Il avait entretenu ces doutes tout le long du chemin vers le repaire.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et demeura tétanisé.

Léonardo, le vrai, l'unique, était attablé devant une tasse fumante. Son visage, comme souvent, lorsqu'il voulait dissimuler ses sentiments, n'exprimait absolument rien.

Pourtant, Donatello trouva que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

Digérer l'émerveillement de voir Léo vivant et semblant bien portant, le figea encore plusieurs instants. Il en profita pour jeter rapidement un œil, autour de Léo, afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une hallucination de son esprit et que son benjamin le voyait aussi.

Mikey debout derrière Léo, n'avait pas une aussi bonne contenance. Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

Nulle trace des enveloppes sur la table.

L'odeur de camomille ne trompait pas. Léonardo était bien dans leur cuisine et buvait de la tisane.

Léo était vivant.

Malgré sa promesse de sévices corporels, il ne put y tenir. Il se jeta au cou de la tortue en bleu et l'inonda de ses larmes de soulagement. Léonardo demeura raide entre ses bras, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Léo était vivant.

Au bout d'un moment, Léonardo détacha les doigts de Donnie qui marquait sa chair.

-Donnie, tu peux me lâcher, demanda doucement le leader, tu commences à me faire mal.

-Je devrais te faire bien pire, sanglota encore le scientifique. Je te promets de te frapper dès que je prends le dessus sur mes émotions.

Léonardo le fit reculer un peu et scruta la tortue au bandana mauve.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui te mets dans cet état-là, Don. Tu n'as pas à éprouver une peine aussi intense.

-De quoi tu parles, Léo? Tu es parti! répliqua la tortue olive, outragé. Tu as manigancé de partir, de nous abandonner! Évidemment que j'étais mortellement inquiet. Puis, Mikey qui me dit que tu projette de te tuer!

A ces derniers mots, Donnie, malgré sa détresse émotionnelle, jeta un regard vif sur la tortue de jade. Il y eut à peine un frémissement sur le beau visage avant que celui-ci se contorsionne en un faux sourire. Le genre de rictus que Don craignait d'y voir.

-Pas du tout, Donnie, je suis allé chercher un présent pour toi. C'est la St-Valentin demain. Tu te rappelles?

La voix de Léo était onctueuse et riche. Enveloppante comme une mousse de capuccino, s'imagina l'addict au café qu'était Donnie. Mais, il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Il allait arracher la vérité coûte que coûte à Léonardo.

Le scientifique croisa les bras.

-Léo, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as laissé Mikey et ton T-phone en plan pour un cadeau de St-Valentin. C'est impossible.

-Je ne voulais pas que Mikey gâche ma surprise, ni que vous me suiviez, commenta négligemment le leader.

-Non, Léo. Tu mens! Tu n'es pas assez irresponsable pour laisser Mikey…

-Est-ce que tu m'accuses de mentir, interrompit le leader en colère.

-Oui! Poursuivit Donnie. Il entendit le bruit de déglutition de Mikey. Personne n'accusait le leader de quelque chose d'aussi déshonorable. Jamais. Mais Donatello ne s'en laissera pas imposer cette fois-ci. Il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se redressa et foudroya la tortue en bleu du regard, avec une intensité égale à la tienne.

Il ne craquerait pas devant le regard de saphir.

-Espèces de sale fils de pute!

Le rugissement les tira de leurs concours de regard et le direct émeraude s'abattit sur la mâchoire de jade.

Raphael se retourna, ses yeux verts plus brillants que les feux de l'enfer.

Ayant défoulé une partie de sa colère sur Léo, la tortue en rouge se retourna vers le reste de sa fratrie. Donne avait souvent vu Raph enragé. C'était un spectacle bihebdomadaire, dans les semaines les plus calmes. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce déchainement de fureur.

-Personne a pensé que j'étais en haut à mourir d'inquiétude, hein? Personne a pensé répondre à son T-Phone? Pour ceux qui l'avait, spécifia-t-il, son regard lourd de reproches posé sur le leader.

Léo hocha les épaules, tout en malaxant sa mâchoire meurtrie.

-Vous avez fait une tempête dans un verre d'eau! Il n'y avait pas à s'énerver pour si peu, statua fermement le jeune chef.

-Ah ouais? Et t'étais passé où, M. Fearless Leader, si responsable, qui part sans une explication et laisse geler le cul de ses frères partis comme des cons, à sa recherche?

-J'étais parti chercher un cadeau de ST-Valentin, répondit Léo et Don voulut le frapper. Raph n'allait pas se calmer après avoir entendu une ânerie pareille.

Raph procéda la nouvelle information. Il était si estomaqué que cela lui pris quelques secondes pour repartir les muscles contrôlant la parole.

-Pour qui, questionna-t-il, sa voix n'étant près que qu'un gargouillis.

-Pour Donnie, répondit Léo avec fraicheur, comme si cela allait de soi. Pour qui d'autre, voyons?

-Va te faire foutre, Fearless. Je crois pas à tes conneries. T'aurais pas eu l'audace de tout quitter seulement pour me faire chier à chercher un pseudo-cadeau à Brainiac.

Léo roula des yeux.

-Si tu le dis, Raph. Demeure que le cadeau de Donnie est dans l'évier, en train de sécher.

Léo, voyant que plus personne ne bougeait ou parlait, continua calmement :

-Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Je crois, Donnie, que tu devrais chercher à trouver une régularité temporelle dans les tentatives de viols, afin de prévoir une date possible de récidive, afin d'éviter des patrouilles inutiles. Tu peux faire cela ce soir.

Donnie ne se méprit pas sur la signification cachée sous l'ordre.

 _« Je veux que tu dormes dans le labo cette nuit. »_

Malgré que Léo vînt de tenter de leur faire avaler qu'il les avait abandonnés dans le but de cherche un présent romantique pour Donnie, le leader ne souhaitait pas sa présence.

Il hocha la tête, préoccupé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier sans dire un mot et regarda à l'intérieur.

Son cœur stoppa.

Raphael vint se placer à côté de lui alors que Mikey, qui avait sans doute vu, demeura immobile.

-Où t'as trouvé cela? Demanda Raph d'une voix blanche. Dans un magasin asiatique?

-Oui, c'est exactement cela, répondit Léo, un battement de cœur trop tard.

Donnie ne dit rien pour relever l'absurdité énoncée par Léonardo.

Il toucha la créature. Elle venait à peine de mourir. La chair était élastique et ne dégageait aucune odeur. Léo ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait trouvée dans un magasin ou même sur la plage. Pas en février.

Pas non plus avec les traces d'eau qu'il avait suivies de l'entrée à la cuisine.

Cette étoile de mer venait d'être pêchée et à cette époque de l'année, elle se trouvait à 100 mètre de profondeur sous l'eau.

Léo ne connaissait rien à la biologie marine. Il devait même ignorer la présence d'étoiles de mer dans les cours d'eau environnants. Et surtout, il ne pouvait deviner qu'il pouvait en avoir des violettes. De plus, le scientifique n'avait jamais formulé le désir d'en observer ou d'en posséder une. Cela ne pouvait être une idée réfléchie.

Cette heureuse découverte n'était que le fruit du hasard.

Une seule possibilité : Léo avait plongé dans l'eau dans un tout autre but.

Un but expliqué dans trois lettres

Ses yeux se posèrent dans la seconde cuve de l'évier.

Un tas de cendre.

Sans doute tout ce qui demeurait du secret de Léo.

Il sentit la respiration de Mikey s'affoler.


	21. Chapter 21

Donatello n'était pas un imbécile, à aucun point de vue, quoiqu'en dise, Raph. Il ne s'opposa pas à l'ordre de son leader et parti à grandes enjambées s'enfermer dans son labo, tenant dans ses mains l'étoile de mer pourpre.

Une fois la porte refermée et désormais certain de n'être pas dérangé, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, en se tenant le front, retournant l'astéride comme pour y chercher des réponses.

La soirée avait été si intensément angoissante que le stress ne l'avait pas encore entièrement quitté. Par contre, une migraine exponentielle s'annonçait.

Il avala deux aspirines à sec et puis, frénétiquement ouvrit son tiroir pour en tirer son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'en demeurait que deux. Il devait songer à s'approvisionner à nouveau, avec toute l'anxiété que son chef lui faisait vivre dernièrement. Mais il y avait plus urgent que d'entretenir son vice, à l'heure actuelle.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et expira la première bouffée nerveusement.

Il se repassa à nouveau le fil des événements. Il voulait effacer le doute qui le rongeait et pourtant…il savait que c'était la seule explication.

Espérant se tromper, il jeta sur papiers les éléments connus. Il devait tenter de rationnaliser tout cela. C'était son mécanisme de défense. Mais son stylo ne parvenait pas coucher sur la feuille tout ce qui le rongeait. Son esprit, enfiévré, partait dans toutes les directions.

« Sois efficace. Tu peux te calmer. Léo est bien portant dans sa chambre. Commence du début et tente de ne rien oublier. Regarde le tout avec du recul. Ne laisse pas tes émotions t'aveugler. ».

Il expira une seconde bouffée.

Léo partait en catimini. Mikey, surprenant Léo, avait réclamé de l'accompagner, en espérant revenir plus tôt, s'il quittait plus tôt. Léo, ne pouvait refuser la présence de son partenaire de patrouille, n'avait pu refuser et s'était équipé d'une couverture.

Première invraisemblance.

Léonardo, s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de chercher un cadeau pour Donnie, ne l'aurait pas caché à Michelangelo. Au contraire. Le benjamin, d'humeur toujours festive, aurait été mis dans la confidence. Léo n'avait rien à cacher et bien que la nature de la surprise fût étonnante, elle ne justifiait pas le secret.

Pour ne pas s'attirer de suspicion ou de questions, Léo avait accepté, mais sachant qu'il abandonnerait Mikey, d'où la couverture.

L'appel que Raph avait reçu n'avait rien à voir avec la patrouille. Léonardo ne voulait que s'assurer que Mikey fut retrouvé avant de tomber malade, puisqu'il devait l'endormir.

Léo n'avait aucune raison de vouloir être seul. Hormis s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche de faire quelque chose. Sa motivation devait être immense pour mettre leur benjamin en danger.

Si Mikey n'avait pas accompagné leur leader, quelque chose lui disait que, Léo ne serait peut-être pas revenu. Cela avait dû tracasser l'aîné, malgré la couverture. Après tant de préméditations, seule la culpabilité avait pu faire revenir sur ses pas le chef, qu'il semblait déterminé à réaliser son projet.

Léo était la pire des mères poule. C'était son talon d'Achille. Rien ne pouvait faire plier son acier trempé, hormis une menace pesant sur un de ses frères.

Il avait dû craindre que, Donnie et Raph patrouillent vraiment ou que, ceux-ci, se disputant, s'étaient séparés, ou bien que, Mikey se soit réveillé et errait seul, ou que des ennemis le trouve et abusent de son sommeil. Léo, tourmenté de remords, avait donc tourné bride.

Mais après être plongé dans le fleuve Hudson ou bien le détroit de l'East River. Et pour avoir été si profondément dans l'eau et avoir trouvé une étoile de mer, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité.

Léo avait sauté d'une surface en hauteur et éclairée.

Comme un pont.

Léo avait sauté d'un pont pour ramener une étoile de mer dont, Donnie aurait parié sa dernière cigarette, il ignorait l'existence. Il était persuadé que si, la veille, il avait questionné Léonardo sur ce qui constituait la vie marine dans les rivières new-yorkaises, la tortue de jade n'aurait répondu que des poissons.

Le leader n'avait pas plongé pour un cadeau.

Pas pour un cadeau dont Donnie n'avait pas besoin, ni exprimer aucun intérêt.

Léo n'aurait pas non plus risqué sa vie, car plonger du haut d'un pont dans l'eau glacé était pis que dangereux, ni celle de Mikey, pour offrir un présent de St-Valentin à son faux partenaire.

L'étoile était un prétexte. Sans doute inspiré par sa couleur.

Léo, après avoir plongé, avait changé ses plans et rapporté l'étoile comme alibi, aussi pitoyable cet alibi était. Il avait dû retourné à l'endroit où était Mikey et finalement, il avait décidé de rentrer, ne le trouvant pas.

Mais pourquoi?

La réponse était écrite dans leurs messages.

Mikey, pour une fois, n'avait pas paniqué en vain. Léo était arrivé, silencieusement, comme à son habitude et avait surpris leur benjamin, hystérique. Le leader avait décidé de cacher ses véritables projets, mais Mikey, ayant lu sa lettre, les connaissait. Pour ne pas alarmer ses autres frères, il avait fait promettre le secret à la tortue orange. Un secret très lourd, qui semblait consumer le plus jeune.

C'était clair, devait-il admettre, autant que la vérité le fasse souffrir. La tortue de jade avait bel et bien tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Mikey avait lu son adieu et la vision de leur leader trempé avait confirmé le sérieux de son intention. Léo avait dû choisir ce type de mise à mort pour éviter que ses frères découvrent son cadavre. Il voulait les préserver. Sauter à l'eau, de plus, était une assurance de garder leur existence cachée. Si Léo s'était servi de ses katanas quelque part, en ville, son corps aurait pu être découvert, mené en laboratoire et alors, la vie de ses frères aurait pu être mise en danger.

Léo, en toute circonstance, avait voulu les protéger. Comme il essayait en ce moment de les protéger de la vérité.

Cela tombait mal. Mikey était le plus facile à berner d'entre eux. Il aurait pu croire Léo s'il n'était rentré si tôt. Raph, lui, devait être trop tourmenté et devait se raccrocher à la vérité la moins dérangeante pour lui.

Sûrement qu'il préférait croire que cette histoire de cadeau acheté dans une boutique était réelle. C'était une pensée hautement moins perturbante, tout jaloux de Donnie qu'il était, que l'autre alternative.

Mais Léo devait savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu le tromper, lui.

Donnie était le seul qui savait que Léo n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment amoureux à son égard et le chef devait se douter que, Donatello se figurerait assez vite la véritable provenance de l'étoile de mer.

Léo voulant éviter un interrogatoire, le temps de peaufiner son récit, avait exilé le scientifique dans son laboratoire.

Ou alors, le leader, après leurs attouchements sexuels, était dégoûté de Donnie à vie. Ou encore, frôler la mort lui avait enlever le goût de la mascarade.

Pourquoi alors avait prétendu que le cadeau était pour lui?

Il alluma sa dernière cigarette et continua à gribouiller sur la feuille. La réponse se trouvait avant le départ de Léo. Et il n'y avait que deux possibilités :

-Soit que Léonardo souffrait trop de sa rupture avec Raphael. Pourtant, le leader semblait plus furieux que blessé de la situation.

-Soit que quelque chose qui s'était passé avec lui-même avait bouleversé le leader. Fearless, comme le surnommait Raph, n'était pas du genre à perdre la tête. Il fallait que cela soit d'une gravité exceptionnelle pour pousser le porteur de katanas à la tentative de suicide.

Si seulement, il n'était pas demeuré immobile et les yeux fermés après leurs caresses, peut-être qu'il aurait remarqué quelque chose.

Soudain, il s'étouffa avec sa bouffée de fumée. Il toussa furieusement puis se pencha à l'évier du labo pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

Comme lui-même l'avait remarqué plus tôt, Léonardo n'avait qu'une faiblesse : sa famille. Il essaya de voir par les yeux de la tortue de jade quelques instants.

Léo, après les avoir mené à l'orgasme, avait dû voir un Donnie aux yeux obstinément clos. Sans doute, le leader avait interprété ce refus de le regarder comme un rejet. La réalité, que Donnie, dans un but différent, n'avait pas voulu affronter, avait dû percuter son partenaire, mais déformée.

Léo avait dû sentir avoir forcé la main à Donatello et avoir cru que celui-ci était traumatisé et dégoûté, au point de faire le mort.

Léonardo, qui avait un concept de l'honneur si élevé, avait dû se haïr, croyant avoir blessé son petit frère qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Cela ajouté au fait qu'il avait poussé le scientifique à des mensonges et des tromperies, le trainant dans ce bourbier, avaient poussé le leader à ses derniers retranchements. Il s'était dit que seul la mort pouvait réparer le mal fait, ne pouvant vivre avec un tel sentiment de culpabilité.

Il avait donc préparé son suicide.

Léo avait bel et bien sauté, mais avait survécu, miraculeusement. Au fond de la rivière, il avait dû apercevoir l'astéride. Cela avait éveillé son instinct de survie pour une raison mystérieuse et Léonardo était remonté ou bien il avait repensé à Michelangelo et craignant d'avoir fait subir des dommages collatéraux à leur benjamin, il avait choisi de vivre.

Il avait survécu au plongeon et au choc thermique. Mais combien de temps Léonardo était demeuré sous l'eau? Il pouvait bien entendu retenir sa respiration plus de quinze minutes, mais l'hydrocution aurait dû l'achever avant.

Cet imbécile de Léonardo, se dit-il, en écrasant son mégot, allait sûrement ressentir des contrecoups de cette immersion glacée. Il devait frissonner sous ces minces draps de percale qui ne procuraient pas plus de chaleur qu'une feuille d'automne.

Il se leva rapidement. Le meilleur moyen de soigner l'hypothermie était la transfusion d'un soluté chaud. Il devait immédiatement aller le chercher et le mettre sous observation, dans son laboratoire. Puis, une fois le jeune chef hors de danger, malgré sa gêne, il devait expliquer à Léonardo que celui-ci n'avait pas abusé de lui et qu'au contraire, leur expérience intime avait été le moment le plus enivrant de son existence.

Qu'il avait été, malgré sa crainte, consentant, et que, la seule chose qui l'avait gardé si peu expressif était la crainte de trop s'enthousiasmer et finir, déçu.

Il devait aussi lui prouver, tel qu'il en avait déjà eu l'intention, qu'à part Raphael, d'autres tortues étaient prêtes à l'adorer. Il était prêt à tout pour que le porteur de katanas chérisse la vie à nouveau, que chacune de ses journées soit un délice et qu'il ne tente plus jamais de les abréger.

Oui, il devait convaincre son frère rapidement avant que ce fou tente à nouveau de se supprimer. Agité de cette soudaine réflexion, il courut chercher son leader.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de chambre de son frère aîné, il eut un moment très bref d'hésitation. Il eut soudain peur, très peur de surprendre celui qu'il aimait avec son frère en rouge. Si Léonardo avait frôlé la mort et que Raph avait crû le perdre, ceux-ci allaient probablement mettre leur dispute de côté afin de se retrouver. Il savait que cette vision lui ferait mal, mais il était docteur avant tout et, trop concerné par l'état de santé de son leader pour se laisser freiner par un sentiment aussi mesquin que la jalousie.

Il cuirassa donc son cœur, se préparant au pire des scénarios et frappa doucement à la porte.

-Va-t-en, Donnie. Je suis fatigué, répondit d'une voix _presque_ ferme le porteur de katanas.

Donatello refusa d'abandonner, malgré le ton autoritaire. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se demander comment son frère avait pu déterminer qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Mikey disait souvent que Léo était doté de dons paranormaux. Bien que le scientifique sût que c'était de la foutaise et que le leader ne lisait pas dans les esprits ni ne voyait à travers les murs, comme le soutenait mordicus le benjamin, il devait admettre que son frère avait des talents particuliers. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur les dons de Ninja Ultime de Léonardo Hamato.

-Non, Léo. Tu vas venir avec moi au labo. Je dois t'examiner, statua-t-il avec assurance.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, Don, je te remercie, lança le leader de sa chambre, buté.

Cela seul était déjà un signe en soi, se dit le génie. Léo était trop poli, habituellement, pour crier d'au travers d'une porte. Il devait être trop frigorifié ou faible, pour venir ouvrir. Conscient de son état, par stupide orgueil ou tout simplement pour détourner l'attention de lui, il ne voulait pas être vu par le docteur de la famille. Il savait que Don se doutait plus que fortement de quelque chose.

Il frappa plus fort et haussa le ton :

-Léo. Ton état requiert des soins immédiats. Si tu n'ouvres pas la porte de ton plein gré, je vais devoir employer des moyens que tu n'aimeras pas.

Il entendit un faible rire :

-Tu peux toujours crocheter la serrure, Donnie. Tu ne peux m'obliger à te suivre au labo.

L'élocution du chef semblait troublée, ce qui alerta encore davantage la tortue au bandana violet, si besoin était.

-Moi, non. Mais Maitre Splinter, oui déclara-t-il avec aplomb.

Donnie croyait avoir sorti son ultime atout de sa manche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre un ricanement sans joie.

-Maitre Splinter est parti en pèlerinage. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire.

Donatello fronça les sourcils. Non pas parce que leur père était parti en n'avisant que l'ainé. Les allers er venus de leur Sensei l'intéressait assez peu et sa préférence outrée pour Léonardo n'affectait plus personne. Non, ce qui le rongeait était plutôt de savoir comment il allait sortir cette tête de mule de là.

Il poussa un soupir : il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu l'auras voulu, Léo.

Il n'avait pas d'autres options, autant celle-ci lui déplaisait. Chaque seconde était précieuse et il n'avait donc pas le temps de tergiverser. Léo ne sortirait que par la force physique et non le raisonnement logique.

Il tourna donc les talons pour ouvrir plutôt la porte voisine, sans frapper. Le décorum, entre les frères Hamato, n'était de mise qu'avec l'aîné. Il fut surpris par le nuage de fumée qui s'échappa de la chambre de Raphael. Celui-ci envoya valser ce qu'il tenait en bouche ainsi que le magasin qu'il tenait d'une main.

Les yeux exorbités, la tortue courroucée cria aussitôt au viol de son intimité.

-Pas le temps. Je me moque totalement de ce que tu fais dans tes temps libres, Raph. J'ai seulement besoin que tu défonces la porte de Léo.

A son honneur, Raphael, qui pourtant n'écoutait personne, ne considéra même pas argumenter avec Donatello. Il se leva de son hamac illico et passa à côté du génie, sans le questionner. La tortue olive déduisit que son frère avait senti que, pour qu'il ose le déranger ainsi, cela devait être urgent.

D'un coup de pied bien senti, il défonça la porte et tira sans ménagement Léo du lit, pour le hisser par-dessus son épaule, n'écoutant aucune récrimination du leader et ne se souciant pas davantage de ses sursauts de colère.

-Labo? Questionna-t-il simplement

Donnie hocha la tête.

-Je vais bien, protesta la tortue en bleu, mais un seul coup d'œil de Donnie vers le porteur de katanas lui apprit que c'était un mensonge. Léo, de toute évidence, luttait pour demeurer éveillé. Sa couleur jade avait pris une teinte grise qui ne disait rien qui vaille au scientifique. L'hypothermie était en train de le gagner de plus en plus. Il bredouilla des non-sens sur l'odeur pestilentielle de Raph et de Donnie et trouva encore l'énergie de les menacer des pires sévices s'il les surprenait à fumer. Il voulait descendre pour fouiller leur chambre et labo respectifs et Donnie lut la peur dans le regard vert du porteur de sais. Non pas, à cause des menaces du leader, mais par le fait qu'il s'épuisait à soutenir un discours aussi incohérent que trivial, ne semblant n'accorder aucune importance à se ménager et à se débattre. Il devait faire comprendre à Léonardo l'importance de le soigner

L'air faussement nonchalant, il avertit Léo qu'une potentielle engelure le priverait probablement de ses doigts qu'il devrait amputer. Si c'était le cas, le leader ne pourrait plus jamais tenir un katana de sa vie. Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Léonardo. Donnie se mordit les lèvres : sous son air blasé, il était mortellement inquiet. Il ne voulait pas envisager jusqu'à quelles extrémités son frère se porterait s'il se voyait dans l'obligation de l'amputer.

Raphael déposa le leader sur le lit de l'infirmerie, avec maladresse. De toute évidence, ce genre de situation n'était pas de son ressort. La panique irradiait de tous ces pores et il ne voulait pas qu'il la communique à Léo ou, pis à lui-même, qui avait besoin de toute sa tête.

Sans ménagement, lorsqu'il vit que son frère ainé était trop faible pour s'opposer physiquement à la prise de ses signes vitaux, il mit la tête brûlée dehors, après lui avoir ordonné de maintenir le leader afin qu'il le sangle, par précaution. Celui-ci lança un regard incertain vers Léo, puis vers Donnie. Le scientifique n'y vit pas l'habituelle étincelle de jalousie des derniers jours, mais plutôt une inquiétude profonde pour leur frère commun.

-ça va bien aller, le rassura Don, en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. J'ai la situation en main. Si j'ai besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, je te ferai signe.

Raph hocha la tête et après un dernier coup d'œil à leur chef presque inconscient, que Donnie couvrait d'une couverture chauffante, il obtempéra.

Donatello ne prit pas la peine de raisonner Léo ni de porter attention aux mots balbutiés. Alors, qu'il installait le soluté intraveineux chauffé, il surprit quelques mots :

-C'était vrai…

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer à essayer de décortiquer ce qui se passait dans l'esprit confus du leader. Il ne voulait pas prêter à ces paroles un sens qu'elles n'avaient probablement pas. Léonardo, en ce moment, ne se rappelait probablement plus de rien

Il posa une main sur le front de son frère. Il avait férocement envie de l'engueuler pour son inconscience. Comment avait-il osé envisager de se supprimer et de les abandonner? Ils avaient besoin de lui, il était leur roc. Et désormais, pour Donatello, tellement plus…

Il avait envie de le secouer, de le gifler, de hurler « pourquoi ? », jusqu'à ce que Léonardo comprenne toute la douleur qu'il vivait et toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Mais, ça serait pour plus tard. Ce dont Léonardo avait besoin, c'était de soins.

Il profita de la totale inconscience de son frère pour baiser les lèvres froides chastement et installa le masque à oxygène. Puis, il serra la main de son leader avec force.

D'après ce qu'il avait constaté, le jeune chef n'aurait pas de séquelles physiques et, en pleine forme demain, s'ils avaient de la malchance, le leader se rappellerait sa menace de fouille et voudrait la mettre à exécution. Son paquet de cigarettes vide, il n'avait plus rien à cacher et ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait.

Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Michelangelo.


	23. Chapter 23

Il ne sorti pas du labo de la nuit et demeura éveillé à surveiller son frère. Il fut soulagé de le revoir assez rapidement prendre une couleur verte plus saine et que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque se stabilisèrent également.

Soulagé, il débrancha précautionneusement son frère au petit matin, ne voulant pas l'éveiller. Avec une tendresse teintée de mélancolie, il le regarda dormir.

« Léo, que s'est-il passé dans ta tête? Tout cela, ce n'est pas toi du tout ».

Il savait qu'il aurait dû profiter du sommeil du leader pour questionner ses frères, mais il se trouva dans l'incapacité de sortir de la pièce. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre, qu'il ne put se résoudre à le quitter des yeux.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 6h 30 Am, heure où habituellement Léonardo était déjà levé depuis un bon moment. Il se questionna sur l'absence de leur Sensei. Mikey lui avait affirmé qu'il dormait. Léo avait-il menti ou la jeune tortue, trop paniquée, n'avait pas pris réellement la peine de vérifié? Il opta pour la seconde possibilité. Le départ de Splinter était plausible. Depuis les deux dernières années, il quittait environ une fois par saison. En général, ce n'était que trois semaines. La dernière fois, remontant à novembre, il était parti jusqu'à Noel, c'est-à-dire, plus d'un mois. Il aurait dû demeurer jusqu'en mars, pourtant. Il haussa les épaules. Il préféra cette absence. Léo avait toujours tendance à en faire un peu trop quand leur Maitre était là. Celui-ci absent, il accepterait peut-être de se ménager davantage. Peut-être…

Il avait déjà eu souvent la tentation, par le passé et bien avant tout le branlebas de combat des derniers jours, de trouver des moments détournés pour le forcer à se reposer. Désormais, il ressentait ce besoin plus que jamais. Le leader était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait cru, émotionnellement et il désirait plus que tout, prendre soin de lui. Il devait admettre par contre que, physiquement, le leader devait être en excellente forme physique pour avoir survécu à un tel traumatisme pour son système vasculaire. Nager active le refroidissement du corps et Léo avait dû remonter en nageant une centaine de mètres. Sûrement, la clé de son rétablissement était plutôt dans son état de tortue mutante. Cela aurait pu être un projet de recherche intéressant. Mais, il y avait beaucoup plus important pour le moment.

Il s'approcha doucement à nouveau du beau visage. Les magnifiques yeux bleus, taillés en amande, étaient toujours clos. Il fut tenté de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais ces baisers à la dérobé, quoiqu'ils nourrissent son besoin d'exprimer son amour, lui semblaient déloyaux. Il caressa plutôt la ligne de la mâchoire de jade, d'un doigt tendre.

Il recula de stupeur quand les yeux du leader s'ouvrirent immédiatement, le regard beaucoup trop alerte pour une tortue qui venait de s'éveiller. Une main sur le cœur, le mouvement l'ayant étonné, Donnie se félicita de ne pas avoir poussé l'outrecuidance au baiser, car Léonardo semblait d'humeur austère.

-Oui, Donatello?

Les yeux étaient inquisiteurs, mais surtout suspicieux. Instinctivement, seulement par ce regard, Donnie alors compris que la tactique, qu'il avait élaborée patiemment pendant sa nuit de veille, était la bonne.

Pour endormir la méfiance du leader, il devait lui démontrer qu'il croyait à sa fable d'étoile de mer, rapportée comme cadeau de St-Valentin. Ainsi, Léonardo baisserait la garde, ne craignant plus un interrogatoire serré de la part de Donnie. Le chef, les connaissant, devait surtout se méfier de lui. Mikey connaissait sans doute une bonne part de la vérité, mais il n'oserait jamais questionner Léo à ce sujet. Donnie ne voulait pas seulement imaginer le nombre indécent de cupcakes que Mikey allait cuisiner et engouffrer pour ensevelir sous du glaçage à la vanille le traumatisme monstre qu'il avait vécu.

Léo allait s'en vouloir pour le choc émotionnel irréparable causé à leur petit frère. L'aîné avait un faible bien connu pour le plus jeune. Il était très protecteur de Mikey en particulier. Oui, le leader, à son réveil, allait se lancer la première pierre à lui-même. Mais Donnie avait un plan pour cela. Il gérerait le benjamin.

Léo ne devait pas craindre des questions très élaborées de Raph. Celui-ci, de toute évidence, se sentait suffisamment coupable, sans en rajouter une couche. Connaissant Raphael, il allait soit éviter Léo, soit faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et agir à son habitude. Donnie était assuré que la tortue rouge allait garder un profil bas pendant quelques jours, au moins. Il éviterait sans doute de trop contrarier le chef et c'était parfait.

Il ne voulait aucune interférence de Raphael, car de toute évidence, la tortue aux sais ne savait pas prendre soin de Léo Oui, il l'aimait comme frère, le respectait comme chef et sans doute le désirait comme amant, mais il ne l'aimait ni ne le respectait comme un amoureux devrait le faire. Sa façon de s'enfuir comme un coupable était une preuve évidente.

Donc, il avait déduit que son frère serait sur ses gardes en particulier avec lui, sachant que seul Donnie avait sans doute compris ses motifs et que, lui, ne craindrait pas de le confronter à ce propos, comme Mikey et Raph pourraient le faire.

Malgré sa peur, malgré sa détresse, malgré sa culpabilité, Donatello était prêt à mettre ses émotions de côtés pour s'occuper d'autrui. Léo, qui avait passé sa vie à veiller sur eux et n'avait jamais rien demandé explicitement, en retour, le méritait.

Alors, pour désamorcer les inquiétudes de Léo, il allait le prendre par surprise. Maintenant.

Donnie donc lui adressa son plus grand sourire.

-Léo, grand fou! Il était temps que tu te réveilles! J'avais tellement hâte de te remercier!

Bien que maître des traits de son visage en toutes circonstances, même dramatique, le leader ne put cacher son ahurissement et Donnie ne put s'empêcher de ricaner mentalement.

-De quoi parles-tu, Donnie, questionna -t-il avec méfiance.

-De ton magnifique cadeau, voyons! S'extasia Donnie avec le plus d'enthousiasme qu'il put simuler. Je suis en train de la déshydrater. Je pourrais ainsi conserver ce souvenir, toujours!

Léonardo étudia un bon moment Donnie avant de parler. Le scientifique senti le tacticien en Léo analyser la véracité des propos de son cadet. Le regard flegmatique le scruta jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Il dû être satisfait de ce qu'il trouva car il esquissa un pâle sourire.

-Je savais bien que cela te plairait, ajouta doucement le chef.

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de pousser un peu :

-Vraiment? Comment as-tu deviné? Questionna-t-il avec une curiosité exagérée.

Léo ne se troubla pas :

-Tu n'as apporté que ta collection minéralogique de ta chambre dans la mienne, tu te souviens? Fit-il remarquer, comme si cela allait de soi. Donc, j'ai compris que c'était quelque chose qui te plaisait.

Il fut agréablement surpris que finalement son frère se fut intéressé à observer ce qu'il avait choisi d'apporter. Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que cela, mais le scientifique en Donnie prit le pas sur le stratège et il questionna cette fois-ci de bonne foi :

-Et alors? Les étoiles de mer sont des êtres vivants, pas des minéraux. Tu le sais, non?

Pas démonté pour autant, la tortue au bandana bleu se lança dans une explication qu'en réalité il cherchait des coquillages, qui eux sont des minéraux, mais que, voyant l'étoile violette, il l'avait trouvé plus jolie.

Consterné, comprenant que, alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, Léo avait peaufiner son récit mythique, Donnie ne put s'empêcher de spécifier :

-Les coquillages ne sont pas davantage des minéraux, Léo. C'est le squelette externe d'un mollusque.

Le leader rougit, mais la tortue olive ne sut si c'était de honte de son ignorance ou de colère d'être remis en question.

-Peu importe, conclut-il. C'est l'intention qui compte, non? martela-t-il, offusqué.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Donnie. Il devait se rattraper vite fait, avant que Léo comprenne qu'il n'était pas dupe du tout de ses bobards. Il poursuivit donc, mielleux, en enserrant la main de Léo dans la sienne. Il devait jouer le grand jeu. Bien sûr, il pensait tout ce qu'il disait, mais il ne disait pas tout ce qu'il pensait et son frère ne devait pas s'en douter.

-Léo. C'est justement aujourd'hui la St-Valentin et je voudrais moi aussi te faire plaisir, comme tu le fais, depuis hier. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Sa demande était sincère. Il avait, à dessein, laissé sa phrase un peu vague sur la nature du « plaisir » offert par son leader.

Les yeux de Léo lancèrent des éclairs. Il articula nettement :

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Donatello.

Alors que des signaux d'alarmes s'allumèrent dans sa tête, il réussit à avoir l'air froissé.

-Je ne comprends pas, Léo, tu risques ta vie pour moi et tu refuses de me dire ce qui te ferais plaisir. Je ne pensais qu'à quelque chose que j'aurai pu demander à Mikey de m'aider à cuisiner pour toi! Cela lui aurait fait très plaisir, ajouta Donnie, s'en voulant à mort pour ce chantage émotif, mais trop désemparé pour penser à autre chose.

Le leader, s'agita, inconfortable sur le lit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de rien, Donnie, je te jure, répondit-il en détourant les yeux.

Le scientifique prit cette fois-ci les deux mains dans les siennes et les serra avec effusion, souriant avec amour.

-J'ai adoré notre moment ensemble, hier. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses très fortes, que je ne croyais jamais avoir la chance de ressentir. Je ne sais pas si elles se reproduiront un jour, je l'espère, mais je ne t'y oblige pas. Je comprends que tu as pu être déçu de ma performance, mais je ne saurai jamais t'exprimer le plaisir que tu m'as fait vivre. Tu comprends, donc, que n'étant pas aussi expérimenté que toi, j'espère de te prouver mon affection, autrement.

Avec délice, Donatello regarde son frère passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Embarrassé, le leader regarda partout, sauf son cadet. Mettre Léonardo mal à l'aise à ce point était une rareté et Donnie se trouva assez fier de lui. Mais il le serait bien davantage s'il était certain d'avoir convaincu son leader de l'authenticité de ses paroles.

Se sentant obligé de dire quelque chose, Léonardo bredouilla :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis que je suis « expérimenté ». Tu n'as pas de raison de te sentir mal, non plus. Tu n'as pas été décevant. Tout est de ma faute, termina-t-il sombrement.

Donnie s'agita. Il ne devait pas laisser le jeune chef s'auto flageller. Il devait garder le moral du leader excellent. Il décida de le faire taire d'un baiser.

Jusqu'alors, il en avait initié aucun, étant beaucoup trop soumis aux ordres de l'ainé, mais cette fois-ci, il décida de passer outre. Ce n'était pas que pour faire taire Léo. Il devait admettre qu'il en mourrait d'envie, ayant passé des heures à fantasmer sur les lèvres pâles, légèrement entrouvertes.

C'était le premier baiser qu'il donnait et il était comblé de l'offrir à son grand frère. Certes, ce baiser, presque expérimental, était maladroit, mais il venait du cœur.

La réaction de Léonardo fût déroutante. D'abord interdit, il répondit ensuite avec ardeur au baiser, pour ensuite se figer à nouveau et repousser son frère.

-Donnie, supplia-t-il à voix basse, ne te sens pas obligé de…

Avec impatience, Donnie refit taire son chef de la même façon, y mettant cette fois-ci plus de passion. Il tira sur la lèvre inférieure de son frère pour qu'il laissa sa langue pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Après une hésitation, Léo se laissa faire. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant un temps que le scientifique aurait été bien en peine d'estimer.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé, souffla-t-il, reprenant sa respiration entre deux baisers. C'était vrai, répéta-t-il, se souvenant des mots délirés par Léo dans sa quasi inconscience. Je…

Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur étreinte.

-Ouais, ben content de voir que tu vas mieux, Fearless. C'est sûr, Dr Don a la touche pour guérir tous les bobos.

Les bras croisés, un regard vacillant entre le soulagement, la jalousie et la colère, Raphael décida de faire comme s'il s'en foutait, malgré que ses frères puissent lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Donnie, en tout cas, le pouvait. Intimidé, non car il craignait la tortue violente, mais davantage de ne pas avoir pu goûter ce moment dans l'intimité, il recula de Léonardo.

-J'suis juste venu vous dire que le petit dej est prêt, continua la tortue en rouge, tentant de conserver son ton nonchalant. Ça et puis m'assurer que le Fearless Leader est en un morceau. Mais tu t'es assuré de ça, hein Donnie? T'as vérifié jusqu'à ses amygdales! C'pour ça que t'as viré mon cul d'ici, hier, non? Pour faire tous ces petits tests en paix.

Le ton avait monté, Raphael ne gardait jamais bien longtemps le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Donnie fit un geste apaisant. Il avait bien envie de dire à Raph que celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup insisté pour demeurer au chevet du leader, mais il ne jugea pas le moment opportun.

Raph fit un geste de la main signifiant que, peu importe ce que voulais ajouter Donnie, il n'en n'avait rien à secouer.

-Le gamin beugle pour que vous veniez manger. Y a foutu de la farine partout. J'crois pas qu'il a dormi. Faut lui couper son foutu FOOD Channel, Donnie. Bientôt, il va nous faire des pièces-montées avec des danseuses à plumes à l'intérieur.

Léonardo s'imposa.

-Nous arrivons. Je prends une douche et j'arrive. Dis-le à Mikey.

Raphael bredouilla un truc comme que Léo devait avoir assez vu d'eau pour un moment, mais ni le leader ni le scientifique n'y portèrent attention. Donatello pour la simple raison qu'il ne cessait de repasser la scène du baiser dans sa tête. Le leader en bleu avait répondu au baiser et ce, alors que personne ne pouvait les voir. Il avait répondu au baiser car il semblait en avoir autant envie que lui-même! Il ne se pouvait plus de joie!

Il regimba intérieurement à l'idée de laisser aller Léo seul dans la douche. Ses angoisses demeuraient trop récentes. Mais il craignait de susciter son déplaisir en s'imposant. Il profitera plutôt du moment pour mettre Michelangelo au parfum. Il sorti du labo en sifflotant.

Ce baiser lui avait donné un nouveau regain d'espoir. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il considéra ses sentiments amoureux d'un point de vue optimiste. Léo, peut-être, lui rendait son amour.


	24. Chapter 24

Il se dépêcha vers la cuisine, voulant avoir le temps de coincer Mikey, seul, alors que Léo relaxerait sous le jet chaud de la douche.

En arrivant à la cuisine, il s'immobilisa de surprise devant la débauche de nourriture sur la table. Mikey s'était surpassé et, comme le craignait Don, cet amoncellement de nourriture ne signifiait qu'une chose : Mikey n'allait pas bien du tout.

Le benjamin utilisait souvent l'humour comme mécanisme de défense, mais lorsqu'il était vraiment atteint, il se lançait dans la nourriture. Cuisiner et ensuite se goinfrer était sa façon de fuir la réalité. Mikey allait manger à s'en rendre malade. Léo, certainement, se sentirait doublement coupable en entrant dans la cuisine, conscient de la boulimie de leur frère qui resurgissait, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Raphael n'était pas visible, mais ce qu'il leur avait dit était vrai : pour élaborer ce festin, le jeune cuistot n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

La tortue au bandana orangé accueillit Donatello avec un sourire trop étiré pour être vrai. Il se prit le front entre les mains. Léonardo ne demeurait que le strict nécessaire sous la douche. Il avait un maximum de dix minutes pour convaincre Mikey que tout était sous contrôle. Il espérait que rien dans l'ultime message de Léo à Mikey pouvait entrer en contradiction avec ce qu'il allait prétendre. Connaissant l'attitude discrète du chef, il serait étonnant que celui-ci ait entrer dans les détails auprès de Michelangelo, qui n'avait rien à voir dans le drame.

-Hey Mikey! Tu t'es surpassé on dirait! Tout cela a l'air d'être délicieux! Léo va être ravi.

Le benjamin le regarda de ses yeux bleus incertains.

-Au fait, je dois te féliciter. Toi et Léo m'avez vraiment eu. J'ai eu peur, véritablement. Léo m'a fichu une telle trouille que je ne laisserais plus jamais une simple querelle d'amoureux survenir à nouveau entre nous. Mais, ne t'en fais. Nous sommes réconciliés et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Après le magnifique présent que Léo m'a rapporté, je veux lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Mais, tu sais comment il est. Il refuse de me faire la moindre suggestion. Je suis à cours d'idée et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi, conclut-il, ayant observé avec satisfaction le visage du benjamin s'éclairer à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais il demeurait une lueur de doute dans le regard bleu pâle.

-Toi et Léo, vous vous êtes disputés, il a alors cherché un cadeau pour toi et là, vous vous êtes réconciliés? Reforma le plus jeune. Lorsqu'il vit le scientifique hocher la tête, son sourire eut l'air plus sincère.

-Waoh D. Léo doit vraiment t'aimer pour avoir été à ce point bouleversé et ait risqué sa vie à chercher un cadeau! C'est tellement romantique, s'extasia-t-il.

Le cœur de la tortue en mauve se serra un peu à ses paroles. Non, Léo ne l'aimait pas à ce point. Et lui, de toute façon, n'aurait pas voulu ce genre d'amour et que Léo risque sa voie pour lui offrir une étoile de mer. Pour éviter que le plus jeune, intuitif, lise son visage, il se tourna pour préparer le thé du leader et changea le sujet.

-Donc, Mikey as-tu une idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à Léo? questionna-t-il, nonchalamment.

Le benjamin mit son doigt contre son menton et réfléchit à haute voix, les yeux tournés vers le plafond.

-Bah, Léo n'est pas un dude très compliqué. Il aime Space Héros, le thé, les bougies, l'encens et les épées.

Donnie fit un geste impatient :

-Je sais tout cela, voyons Mikey! C'est le type que cadeaux que nous offrons toujours à Léo. En tant que frère. Mais moi, je veux lui offrir un truc plus personnalisé…unique tu saisis?

Complètement consumé dans sa réflexion, plus aucune trace d'angoisse ne se reflétait sur le visage de Mikey.

« Mission accomplie » songea Donnie avec fierté. Il faisait ainsi deux pierres d'un coup. Léo verrait un Mikey réellement enthousiasme et donc se sentirait beaucoup moins coupable et du coup, peut-être que Mikey aurait une réelle bonne idée pour lui.

Justement, Léonardo faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, au moment même où Don versait l'eau bouillante sur le thé. Il accueillit son frère ainé avec un sourire :

-Léo? Ta douche t'a fait du bien, on dirait! Tu as une mine superbe, s'écria-t-il avec sincérité. Effectivement, il lui semblait soudainement que son frère était le plus magnifique spécimen vivant. Le baiser échangé avait dû le rendre encore plus amoureux., se dit-il. Comme s'il en avait besoin.

Mikey accueillit avec un enthousiasme délirant également l'ainé, lui montrant fièrement tous les plats qu'il avait réalisé pour lui.

Le leader prit la tasse des mains de Donnie en le remerciant brièvement. Ses félicitations pour Mikey étaient beaucoup plus chaudes, mais le scientifique n'en n'avait cure. C'était lui que Léo avait embrassé et non Mikey.

Raph vient les rejoindre plus tard, son air grognon habituel sur ses traits. Il dédaigna la nourriture de Mikey pour se faire son habituel shake aux fraises.

Soudain, Mikey parla :

-Tu sais, Léo. Donnie et moi on a des trucs à préparer. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous provenez dans les égouts quelques heures? Ce soir, je veux faire un diner et une fête spéciale. Casey et April viennent, mais nous pourrions peut-être invités les Mutanimals, non?

Donnie pâlit. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en sa nouvelle relation avec Léonardo pour le laisser seul avec Raphael plusieurs heures, loin de lui. La tortue rouge pourrait facilement tourner la situation à son avantage, Léo n'ayant pas entendu sa confession qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire et ne lui ayant pas davantage promis quoique ce soit, en retour. Il n'aimait pas la flamme qui s'était allumée dans les yeux verts à cette proposition de Mikey.

Le scientifique savait que le benjamin n'avait pas pensé à mal. Il souhaitait seulement qu'ils aient les mains libres pour une surprise pour leur chef. N'empêche, Don fut récalcitrant :

-Pourquoi les inviter? Aucun d'entre eux est en couple et n'est-ce pas le but de la St-Valentin? Fêter les couples? De plus, si tu y tiens Mikey, nous pouvons le faire par T-Phone.

Ce fut Léonardo qu'il répondit :

-Non, l'idée de Mikey est excellente. Dès la fin de l'entrainement, Raph et moi partiront. Nous avons quelque chose à discuter. Nous serons probablement partis plusieurs heures.

Les yeux bleus marins se fixèrent dans ceux de Donnie et celui-ci, malgré que son cœur se contracta, ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 _ **J'ai clos rapidement le chapitre amorcé car, je ne sais pas si je vais terminer cette fic. Déjà que je n'aime pas du tout le Donnie/Léo, il se trouve que, fortuitement, plus d'une fic ressemblent à celle-ci. Je dois penser à une tournure pour la dissocier totalement des fics semblables et la rendre totalement imprévisible. Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la poursuivre. J'aime faire des trucs originaux.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Donatello n'a jamais été un stratège de la force de son frère ainé. Il n'a jamais eu une sorte d'intuition naturelle comme son frère Mikey, mais il savait quelque chose : il ne pouvait laisser Raph et Léo seuls, pendant _**des heures!**_ Et il devait élaborer un plan. Léonardo était émotionnellement fragile et Raphael ne devait pas user de ce rare état de faiblesse du leader à son avantage. Il ne devait pas soutirer des baisers à celui-ci comme ceux qu'il venait de partager avec le chef en bleu. Don avait besoin de cet amour, de ces mains, de ces lèvres, pour combler le vide si vaste de son cœur et assouvir ce désir physique qui le tenaillait depuis quelques jours. Il aimait Léonardo et ne pourrait pas souffrir de le perdre, alors qu'il venait de prendre conscience de cette passion. Aux abois, son cerveau cherchait dans toutes les directions une solution afin d'ajourner cette « promenade ».

A sa grande honte, il échafauda plusieurs schèmes horribles pour empêcher physiquement son frère en rouge d'accompagner son frère en bleu.

Droguer son shake ou sa bouteille d'eau?

Le blesser volontairement à la cheville, pour l'empêcher de marcher, durant l'entrainement?

Il se prit la tête : était-il vraiment descendu si bas? Prêt à nuire à l'un de ses frères pour s'en approprier un autre?

De toute évidence, oui, car malgré que sa conscience lui dît que cela allait contre le serment d'Hippocrate, il s'en balançait, tout lui semblant une issue plus favorable que celle de perdre son ultime chance de conquérir Léo. Il n'était pas vraiment médecin et n'avais jamais prêté serment, raisonna-t-il pour se disculper.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, Don s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea vers son laboratoire à grand pas. Il avait 45 minutes avant l'entrainement. Il alla directement à son armoire, là où il conservait les produits à garder « hors de portée de Michelangelo »

Il conservait, entre autres, des cultures virales vivantes pour les étudier. Une solide gastro-entérite mettrait hors-jeu Raph pour environ 4 jours. Était-ce suffisant pour séduire Léonardo? Peut-être que non. Mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Ce qui serait autrement plus délicat serait de s'assurer que personne d'autre, surtout pas Léo, ne soit contaminée. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une épidémie dans le repaire. Juste garder Raph en dehors de son chemin, au moins le temps de cette St-Valentin de rêve qu'il s'était promis d'offrir au Fearless Leader.

Il hésita une ultime fois. Il pouvait simplement mettre quelques gouttes de somnifère liquide. A l'insu du chef, Donnie droguait depuis des années Léo. Pas régulièrement, seulement lorsque le leader souffrait d'insomnie depuis trop de nuits blanches. C'était pour le bien de son frère, afin que celui se repose, se disait-il souvent, pour excuser son geste.

Mais il savait que cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucun motif honorable.

Oui, endormir Raphael, plutôt que de le rendre malade serait plus humain. Le fait que, sans doute, comme eux tous, excepté Léonardo lui-même, Raphael n'ait pratiquement pas dormi la veille, rendrait ce besoin de sommeil soudain un peu moins louche. Mais à peine. De plus, Raph ne sera que court-circuité que quelques heures, alors que le virus le mettait K.O. de quatre à cinq jours assuré, en espérant qu'il agisse aussi rapidement que le somnifère pourrait le faire.

Il venait de se décider, malgré un frisson de répulsion contre lui-même, pour une combinaison des deux produits, afin d'avoir à la fois l'effet presque immédiat et celui longue-durée, quand le salut lui vint sous une forme qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

Raphael, après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte, ce qui était en soi une nouveauté, pénétra dans le laboratoire, sans un mot. Son visage exprimait un sentiment si insolite que le scientifique suspendit ses mouvements et referma son armoire : l'incertitude.

Aussitôt, Donnie sut, par la position embarrassée de Raph qui se frottait le derrière de la tête, que celui-ci avait quelque chose à demander. Quelque chose de gigantesque, car, habituellement, quand il devait demander une faveur, Raph ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et « obligeait » ses frères à lui accorder ladite « faveur » ou service. Pour que Raph ait frappé à sa porte et semble si intimidé, cela devait être phénoménal.

Donnie sut que c'était le moment de négocier serré. Cela le soulagea. Il préférait marchander Léo comme une pastèque au marché que d'empoisonner son frère, tout de même. Il ne perdit aucun temps en préambule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Raph, après avoir avalé sa salive, décida qu'il valait mieux en finir, maintenant qu'il était découvert et cracha le morceau.

-J'ai besoin de 5200$

Le cœur de Donnie manquât un battement à l'audition de l'énormité du chiffre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle somme. En fait, il n'avait pas songé à une demande d'argent tout court. Il tenta d'empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres comme le Chat de Chestershire. Cette somme était indécente dans leurs conditions de vie précaires. Léo aurait un arrêt cardiaque s'il savait que Raph avait « besoin « pour un quelconque usage égoïste d'un montant d'argent si astronomique. C'était parfait. La tortue aux sais n'irait jamais se vanter de cette négociation. Il pâlit un instant : Et si cette somme était pour acheter un présent au leader?

Il s'assit avec toute la nonchalante assurance d'un président sur sa chaise à roulette et fixa froidement la tortue devant lui.

-Ça dépend…c'est pourquoi? questionna -t-il abruptement.

Raph rougit et balbutia :

-Ben voilà, Casey m'a texté et il a trouvé cette super moto…Elle n'est pas en condition A1, mais je sais que je peux la rafistoler d'ici le printemps…

Donnie fit semblant d'écouter attentivement Raphael blablater sur cette occasion, l'air sérieux, alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement. Chez les Hamato, seuls lui et Léo avaient un semblant de fortune. Leur père offrait une allocation, soustrait de ses économies personnelles, à Léonardo uniquement, qui était le seul maître de cet argent et le divisait comme il le souhaitait entre ses frères. L'ainé, tout comme Splinter lui-même, était parcimonieux. Il divisait l'argent également, mais cela était si peu que, Donnie avait rapidement compris que s'ils voulaient avoir une vie plus agréable qu'une seule existence de subsistance, il devait mettre à profit les nombreux talents dont la nature l'avait doté. Mikey et Raph étaient à peu près les seuls dans la confidence avec leurs amis humains. Léo, bien entendu savait que, parfois, April apportait, de la part « d'amis » des trucs brisés que Donnie réparait, contre une légère rétribution monétaire. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du reste et de tous ces autres sources de profit. Enfin, personne ne savait exactement le montant de ses revenus et Raph prenait une chance en venant lui demander un tel montant. Il ne pouvait savoir si Don avait cette somme et si celle-ci allait trop entamer son pécule, mais le fait était qu'il n'en était rien. Il pouvait regagner cette somme en deux ou trois semaines. Mais Raph l'ignorait et cela allait faire de lui son dévoué débiteur jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il contrôla les traits de son visage afin de conserver une expression neutre.

Raph, justement, venait de s'arrêter dans sa tirade éperdue pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son frère, afin de voir s'il avait parlé autant en vain. Voyant que Donnie ne disait toujours rien et le scrutait avec intensité, Raph sentit ses nerfs se tordre. Pour camoufler son anxiété, il s'alluma une cigarette du paquet qu'il dissimulait sous son obi. Incapable de supporter ce suspense et ce silence, se sentait fondre sous ce regard sépia vrillé sur lui, il aboya:

-As-tu cette somme oui ou merde? Arrête de me faire languir!

Donnie allongea ses doigts en un commandement muet. Raph, interprétant correctement le geste, tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et la tendit à Donatello. Celui-ci la prit sans précipitation tout comme il accepta l'offre du briquet de Raph.

La tortue olive tira une longue bouffée et l'expira avec un soupir de satisfaction. Dire qu'il en était à élaborer des solutions extrêmes! Finalement, tout s'arrangeait et pour une bagatelle comme 5000$ et des poussières! Refusant toujours de laisser transparaitre sa joie et son soulagement, il prit une pose contemplative, son regard se perdant faussement dans les volutes de fumée, laissant le stress gruger son frère en rouge quelques instants encore. Voir Raph au supplice était un spectacle rare alors, autant en profiter.

-Très bien, Raph. En admettant que je dispose de cette somme et que j'accepte de te la donner, que comptes-tu m'offrir en échange? Demanda -t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Cela serait beaucoup plus aisé si la tête brûlée offrait d'elle-même ce qu'il voulait.

Le scientifique vit immédiatement que la tortue émeraude était prise de court. Raphael ne s'était pas attendu, tout imbu de lui-même qu'il était, à ce que Don exige une contrepartie. Il ne s'était pas préparé à marchander.

-Ben, euh, ma reconnaissance éternelle, vieux, mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai déjà fait et puis, euh, je peux faire ton tour de vaisselle pendant, euh, disons deux mois? tenta Raph.

Donnie secoua la tête avec un petit « tssss » désapprobateur pour marquer que Raphael faisait fausse route et tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Il voyait que les yeux verts étaient sincèrement ingénus. Raph n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il possédait que pouvait bien vouloir le scientifique. Il devait mettre cartes sur table. Il était nerveux, ne sachant ce que serait la réaction de Raphael, tout enthousiasmé de la moto qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait jamais.

-Je veux Léo, dit-il sobrement, en expirant.

Le regard émeraude s'écarquilla. Raphael avait l'air plus que surpris : tétanisé. Donnie en profita pour parler afin que Raph comprenne toutes les ramifications de sa demande.

-Tu le lâches. Tu ne te trouves plus seul avec lui. Tu cesses de lui tourner autour. Tu oublies toutes tentatives de séduction sur lui, clarifia-t-il. Et tu évites de lui faire encore de la peine.

Le cerveau de Raphael procéda la demande de Donnie, il ne put qu'ânonner un « Pourquoi »

-Parce que je l'aime. Vraiment. Oui, le poème n'était pas pour lui, mais cette plaisanterie m'a ouvert les yeux. J'aime Léonardo et je le veux. Je l'aimerais comme il mérite d'être aimé et j'en prendrais soin.

Voyant que son frère ne disait rien, Donnie sentit à son tour l'angoisse le broyer. Si Raph, indigné, allait sortir en courant de son labo pour tout raconter à Léo? De quoi aurait-il l'air?

-Tu veux ta moto? Alors, c'est la seule solution. Je ne veux aucune interférence de ta part, dans mes tentatives de séduction contre Léonardo, répéta-t-il, espérant que l'appât sera assez gros pour que Raph lâche le morceau.

La tortue en rouge, répéta, comme incertaine d'avoir bien compris l'enjeu :

-Pour 5200$, tu veux que je te donne Léo?

Donnie, de plus en plus inquiet, voyait l'image de la moto s'éloigner dans l'esprit de Raphael. Finalement, celui-ci tenait peut-être plus à son Fearless qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Désespéré, il monta l'enchère :

-Non, 7500$. Tu m'as dit que tu devais la rafistoler, non? De plus, je t'offre mes compétences, mes installations et mon équipement pour se faire.

Tout en espérant que cette offre serait suffisamment appétissante, Il épia sur Raphael les changements d'émotions sur son visage. Celui-ci, de toute évidence était tiraillé. Il trouvait la perspective d'enfourcher une moto aussi alléchante que celle de monter Léo lui-même et ne savait que choisir. Il ne put y tenir. Il ne voulait pas laisser le temps à son immédiat ainé de réfléchir et de trop peser cette décision.

-Raph. Décide-toi. Mon offre ne tient que cinq minutes. Tu ne peux avoir les deux. La moto ou Léonardo.

Raphael jeta alors un regard acéré sur son cadet et tira lui-aussi une longue bouffée.

-Et en admettant que, malgré que je ne fasse rien, Fearless ne veut pas de toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna-t-il narquoisement. Ou bien, si inversement, toi, tu t'aperçois que tu ne l'aimes plus?

Le scientifique comprit l'allusion. Raph, de toute évidence, ne croyait pas à ses chances auprès du leader. Effectivement, si Léo ne voulait pas de lui et qu'il n'aimait que le porteur de sais, il ne pouvait priver son frère du bonheur sous le prétexte egocentrique que lui, l'aimait. Il voulait seulement avoir une chance réelle de se prouver comme partenaire potentiel. Si Léo ne l'aimait pas en retour, il ne pouvait égoïstement se l'approprier éternellement.

-Si dans six mois je n'ai pas remporté le cœur de Léonardo, alors tu seras libre de retenter ta chance auprès de lui, mais sous condition de ne plus lui briser le cœur, spécifia le génie. Et pour ce qui est de me désintéresser de Léonardo, ne compte pas là-dessus. Cela n'arrivera pas!

Raphael termina sa cigarette en silence, pesant le pour et le contre. Un dernier regard vers Donatello sembla le convaincre.

Il tendit la main, l'air neutre :

-C'est entendu. Je te laisse Fearless, pour six mois. Si après ce laps de temps, il ne t'aime toujours pas, j'ai le droit de reprendre où j'en étais avec lui. Et je te promets cette fois de m'en occuper, pour de bon, statua-t-il fermement.

Donnie se ficha comme d'une guigne de la fin de la promesse de son frère. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, car s'il aimait autant son leader qu'il le prétendait, il ne l'aurait pas vendu! Donnie JAMAIS n'aurait échangé la félicité de posséder le cœur et le corps de leur chef pour quoique ce soit au monde. La tortue olive serra la main émeraude.

-Nous avons donc un marché, Raphael conclu-t-il. En ramenant ta moto, rapporte-moi donc des cigarettes…

Raph acquiesça rapidement et tourna les talons, sans doute pour texter la bonne nouvelle à Casey, laissant un Donatello rêveur.

Il avait désormais le champ libre pour sa St-Valentin de rêve et tous les jours suivants…

 _ **Merci aux personnes m'ayant encouragé à poursuivre. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur Raphael, il fut un bon moment euphorique à échafauder mille projets romantiques et à chercher un présent magnifique autant par la forme que par la signification. Raph, à sa connaissance, n'avait nullement gâté leur aîné et il voulait que le leader puisse constater la grande différence entre eux.

Il savait pertinemment que Léo lèverait le nez sur une offrande trop dispendieuse. Il devait suivre les pas du jeune chef en bleu et offrir à la place un trésor de Mère Nature. Sans être rare, l'astéride violette n'était pas un objet à la portée physique du premier venu. Il devait trouver un objet aussi difficile d'accès, du moins pour eux.

Puis, lorsqu'il ne trouva pas, l'excitation tomba quelque peu et son cerveau fatigué se laissa envahir par le remord.

« Tu as négocié et acheté Léonardo comme l'aurait fait un riche Romain sur le marché aux esclaves. Tu te prétends l'aimer et tu le traites aussi indignement. » se flagella-t-il mentalement, en courbant sa tête jusqu'à ses genoux, accablé par le poids de sa honte et de ses regrets.

« Non, c'est Raph qui mets une moto au-dessus de Léo. Pas toi » tenta-il d'argumenter avec sa conscience.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment il avait pu basculer ainsi du côté obscur. Il ignorait même qu'il possédait cette facette sombre de sa personnalité. Il se convainquit que seul la peur d'avoir perdu Léonardo pour toujours l'avait mené à ces derniers retranchements. La tortue de jade avait tenté de se donner la mort et il se devait de passer en vitesse supérieure. C'était pour le bien de son leader. Seul lui pouvait lui apporter le bonheur et la paix…

Léo avait besoin de lui, qu'il prenne pour une fois les choses en mains et écarte Raphael qui ne rendait pas le leader heureux comme il méritait.

Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même…

« J'ai acheté mon frère », se répéta-t-il, cette fois presque à voix basse. Un éblouissement le saisit et il se tourna vers son bureau pour son T-Phone, afin d'appeler Raph et de lui offrir la moto pour rien. Le geste accrocha la souris qui fit allumer l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses yeux alors croisèrent le regard audacieux de Mona Lisa.

Le roi François 1er avait payé une fortune pour décorer les murs de son palais de merveilles artistiques, dont ce fabuleux sourire. Cela n'avait abaissé ni le mécène, ni le modèle, ni le créateur. Léonardo, peut-être, serait flatté que Don fut prêt à payer si cher, non pas nécessairement pour des faveurs sexuelles, mais uniquement pour avoir le privilège de le courtiser un laps de temps suffisant pour se faire aimer en retour. Ce n'était pas déshonorable. En admettant que Léo le sache un jour, puisqu'il était convaincu que Raphael apporterait dans sa tombe son peu glorieux secret, il ne pourrait vraiment lui reprocher, finit-il par raisonner.

Aussitôt, craignant que son frère aux sais change d'idée, il fit le virement sur le compte bancaire électronique d'April en ajoutant la mention « Pour l'achat de la moto de Raphael ». Il se dit que lorsque la tortue en rouge sera en possession de sa fortune, elle risquerait moins de changer d'avis. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Soulagé et convaincu, Donnie sortit de son labo avec le maintien assuré d'un sultan. Il n'avait ce type de démarche que lorsqu'il était vraiment fier d'une de ses inventions. Mais cette fois ci, c'était mieux que n'importe quelle bricole. Il avait agi de main de maitre et sa récompense était somptueuse, s'avisa-t-il en pénétrant dans le Dojo.

Léo, son bandana de travers afin d'être aveuglé, s'échauffait doucement en répétant un kata. Se sentant libre de contempler tout à son aise, sans craindre d'être réprimandé, Donnie admira les lignes définissant la musculature sans défaut de son frère. Il aimait surtout les cuisses puissantes qui semblait sculptées dans le jade. Elles n'étaient pas aussi robustes que celles de Raph, car plus longues, mais cette finesse dans la force était un régal à l'œil. Rien dans le corps de son frère n'était massif, tout semblait en parfaite harmonie et il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, à un certain mouvement du leader qui laissa deviner sa queue. Il frémit de tout son corps et s'imagina toucher l'appendice, ou mieux, que la sienne fut touchée en retour. Il tenta de faire dévier ses pensées sur un aspect plus poétique que sexuel, ne voulant pas être surpris avec une érection par ses autres frères qui les rejoindraient d'une minute à l'autre au Dojo. Ses yeux se mirent donc à nouveau à suivre le spectacle, mais d'un point de vue plus romantique.

En observant les mouvements gracieux de son frère, chaque geste délibéré, mais fluide, alors que les extrémités bleues du bandana flottaient, Donnie sut quoi offrir à la tortue de jade en échange de l'étoile de mer. Il savait bien que Léo lui avait offert comme une piteuse couverture à sa tentative de suicide, mais son cadeau à lui, serait profondément significatif.

Il avait autrefois trouvé, dans une décharge, une collection entomologique, contenant plusieurs espèces rares d'insectes et d'arachnides. Il avait dû les ranger car Raphael ne cessait de se gratter au sang lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur eux ou pire, avait carrément une attaque de panique. Parmi les insectes épinglés se trouvait un magnifique spécimen de Morpho, ce splendide papillon bleu iridescent d'Amérique du Sud, qui de par sa magnificence, sa grâce, sa teinte et son origine latine lui faisait déjà penser suffisamment à Léo. Mais le papillon se trouvait également depuis l'Antiquité un symbole de renouveau. L'insecte larvaire passait après une métamorphose à celui de grandiose papillon. Donnie y trouvait là une parabole à la relation fraternelle qui se transformait en un lien plus fort. Léo était un être spirituel et aussi romantique. Il ne pouvait manquer être touché par le présent. Jamais Raphael n'avait eu de pensée aussi délicate pour la tortue en bleu. Celui-ci, à l'âme si poétique, ne pourrait manquer d'être séduit.

Désormais que la pire menace à son bonheur était écartée, il se sentait vraiment libre de faire une cour dans les règles et ce présent serait sa déclaration, tout comme tout le reste de la journée. Léonardo, après tout, semblait réceptif, même au-delà de la scène. Il était confiant d'être au moins agrée comme candidat, maintenant que Raph était hors-jeu pour le chef. Il surprit à nouveau un bref aperçu des fesses fermes et de la queue fine du leader et il frissonna à nouveau, tout en salivant certainement, les yeux exorbités et la bouche en agape.

Au même moment, il tiqua pour une bonne raison lorsque la voix de Léonardo lui parvint :

-Don, puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi? demanda calmement le chef, tout en poursuivant ses pas de danse létale.

Le scientifique fut pris de court, un instant, confus d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Comment Léo les identifiait aussi facilement le dépassait. Il soupçonnait leur propre père de ne les différencier que par leur bandana et leurs armes. Pour répondre à sa question, le leader enchaina, sans interrompre son kata :

-Cette odeur de tabac répugnante te suit partout Donnie. Mêlé au café et aux produits chimiques. Au début, je n'ai su l'identifier, puis j'ai distinctement défini cet horrible arôme de nicotine que j'avais déjà senti chez Raph. Tu sais que je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse d'autodafé, menaça tout en tranchant un ennemi invisible de son katana, le jeune chef.

Donnie roula des yeux. Il ne savait de quoi il était le plus embêté. Que Léonardo lise dans l'esprit des gens comme le prétendait Michelangelo ou qu'il se croit obliger de les materner. Il était un mutant, Dieu du ciel! Il ne savait même pas si le tabac pouvait avoir des effets plus nocifs que le mutagène. Et puis, sérieusement : ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours! Il pouvait bien s'offrir un dérivatif à tout ce stress, non?

Léo, sans même ralentir ses pas, semblait continuer à suivre ces pensées.

-Bien entendu, cela dépend si tu veux continuer à m'embrasser…déclara-t-il avec, ce qui sembla à Donnie, une fausse nonchalance.

Donnie releva la tête vivement, soudain pleinement intéressé par la menace. Que Léo trouve et jette ces cigarettes ne l'émouvaient pas. Malgré ses supers-pouvoirs, tromper le leader se révélait possible. Mais l'idée que son « amant en devenir » puisse être dégoûté de lui et ne désire plus de rapprochements physiques, l'interpellait davantage. Léo, ayant finalement, à cet opportun moment terminé son kata, salua son public imaginaire et arracha son bandeau.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces baisers, voulut savoir le chef, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? Nous nous étions mis d'accord!

Donatello fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé être clair dans le labo. Bon, ils avaient été interrompus, mais Léo devait avoir deviné, non? De plus, ce n'était pas comme si le leader avait semblé démontrer une quelconque opposition. Il regretta de ne pas avoir profiter de l'état de solliciteur de Raphael pour lui soutirer des informations cruciales. Comme, par exemple, comment il avait réussi à séduire Léo ainsi que comment il l'avait perdu. L'expérience de son frère pouvait lui être très utile. Il s'en voulu à mort de son impulsivité. Il avait mal géré cette négociation et sans doute que Raph, une fois sa moto dans leur repaire, se révèlerait infiniment moins coopératif.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, que justement Raphael et Mikey firent leur entrée. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant leur Sensei, en l'absence de Maitre Splinter, et Don les rejoignit, en attente des instructions de Léonardo.

-Aujourd'hui, notre entrainement sera drastiquement différent de celui que nous avons habituellement et s'étirera sur la journée…Il s'agit d'un ordre de ma part et je refuse toute tentative de dérogation à mon ordre.

-Mais, Léo, s'objecta Mikey, c'est aujourd'hui la St-Valentin et j'ai ma méga fête et…

-Notre entrainement quotidien aujourd'hui sera justement dans l'esprit de cette fête. Nous partons chacun avec 10 points. Chaque baiser donné vaut un point Chaque baiser volé vaut de même. Nous verrons ce soir, à 19h, qui a le plus de points. Il s'agit donc de demeurer sur ses gardes et de même, surprendre.

Donnie fronça les sourcils. Cet entrainement, où Raphael pourrait molester Léo sans faillir à leur arrangement, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait passé par la tête de leur leader. Ce « jeu » n'était pas du tout son genre, le chef étant même plus sérieux que leur père au dojo habituellement.

Michelangelo, lui, était tout sourire :

-Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de filles! S'esclaffa -t-il faisant des coups d'œil suggestifs autour de lui, malgré qu'aucun de ses frères ne s'occupaient de lui.

-C'est ce qui te trompe, Mikey. J'ai téléphoné à April. Elle n'a pas cours, dès 10 heures. Elle va venir nous rejoindre pour participer également…

Un cri enfantin retenti suivit de plusieurs exclamations du benjamin sur le fait que, pour une fois, l'entrainement serait le fun. Raphael demeura pour une rare fois stoïque et Léo était aussi mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Donatello ressenti bien les points de suspensions à la fin de la déclaration de son grand frère. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations cachées de celui-ci. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ressentit vivement;

Autant que peu importe qui April embrassait l'indifférait, autant que l'idée d'un autre qui donnait un baiser sur la joue de Léo chatouillait quelque chose de laid en lui. Il sentit une étrange énergie emplir la pièce et il se sentit malade.

Puis, en un éclair, il comprit : Léo cherchait soit à se débarrasser de lui en ramenant April ou à minimiser ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Le découragement le frappa de plein fouet. Il devait vraiment, aussi peu agréable l'idée lui apparaissait, demander conseil à Raphael. Il jeta un œil vers ce dernier et trouva sa posture, bien qu'agenouillé, pleine d'assurance.

Il fixa les yeux marins qui le devisageaient. Il leur rendit un regard plein de défi. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu.

 _ **J'ai pris l'idée de l'entrainement de bisous à Lolita Queen et pour le truc du papillon, il s'agit d'un jeu avec elle. Nous avons pigé « pioché » des papiers au hasard et je devais écrire au sujet d'un papillon, de Donnie et…vous verrez bien…**_


	27. Chapter 28

Un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, causé par l'angoisse, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement des répercussions sur Léonardo de l'annonce de Raphael stipulant qu'il devait malheureusement partir seul dès l'arrivée d'April et ne serait pas de retour avant le lunch et qu'ensuite, il passerait tout l'après-midi dans le garage. Il entendit bien en arrière-plan le leader protester, mais il était trop préoccupé par tous les problèmes et obstacles se trouvant devant lui.

« Du calme, Donnie. » se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. « Il ne s'agit que d'un léger contretemps, rien de plus. Raph a promis de se tenir loin de Léo et tout difficile est-il, Raph tient toujours ses promesses. Une fois la journée touchant à sa fin, ce ridicule entrainement de baisers sera terminé et tu auras l'occasion d'offrir ton cadeau à Léo et de lui ouvrir ton cœur. Éventuellement, vous vous retrouverez seuls. Maitre Splinter a exigé que nous partagions la même chambre et Léo ne peut m'exiler dans mon labo ce soir encore ».

Tout en s'astreignant au calme, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul frère Hamato à lutter contre un déferlement d'émotions. Léo, de toute évidence, mettait beaucoup d'efforts à conserver un masque d'indifférence.

Malgré le stoïcisme des muscles de son visage, le scientifique vit combien le leader était blessé de la dérobade de la tortue émeraude. Donnie regretta presqu'un bref instant la douleur que ressentait le jeune chef, de par sa faute.

Ne voulant pas rajouter au fardeau de son frère, il se plia de bonne grâce à l'entrainement surhumain qu'il leur imposa avant le départ de Raphael, alors que Mikey ronchonnait sur le fait que le seul entrainement de baisers était trop beau pour être vrai.

Léonardo prit prétexte de ses plaintes pour le jumeler avec lui-même, ce « privilège » étant le plus souvent réservé à Raphael. L'ainé avait dû percevoir une baisse d'agressivité chez la tortue en rouge et, de plus, ceux-ci étant sous son regard, il ne devait donc pas craindre de les pairer.

Donatello voyait bien que Raphael avait la tête ailleurs, semblant distrait et se battant avec moins de conviction qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela fut car il rêvassait à sa moto et non car il regrettait le marché. De toute façon, il était trop tard, il avait payé et il ne pouvait y avoir de marche arrière pour Raph maintenant.

N'ayant que cette façon d'exprimer sa frustration, le porteur de katana redoubla ses attaques contre le pauvre Michelangelo, qui pourtant, n'avait rien à y voir. Il prolongea la séance de pratique le plus qu'il put et les fit travailler leurs muscles et le cardio pire que dans un camp militaire d'élite. Le scientifique mis tous son énergie physique à tenter d'au moins suivre le rythme infernal, pestant de l'absence d'horloge dans le dojo, l'empêchant de voir combien de temps il restait à cette torture.

L'entrainement se termina, au grand soulagement des deux tortues les plus jeunes, et Léo n'eut pas le choix de laisser aller son cadet immédiat. Il n'était pas, après tout encore pleinement leur Maitre et, hors Dojo, son pouvoir ne pouvait être sans limite. Malgré tout son déplaisir, il dut laisser Raph « aller à la rencontre de Casey pour l'aider à passer un truc que Case avait trouvé pour lui ».

Pour Don, c'était parfait. Ainsi, occupé par son nouveau petit bijou, Raph n'aurait pas vraiment la tête à tenter de presser dans un coin noir le leader pour lui soutirer des baisers. Léo, ne pouvait pas non plus demeuré dans le garage en compagnie de Raphael et de sans doute Casey toute la journée. Il ne demeurait que Michelangelo et il n'en n'était pas au point d'être jaloux de la tortue au bandana orange, Dieu merci! En fait, peut-être un peu…Mais Léo était trop un ninja supérieur pour se laisser dérober un baiser par Michelangelo, la tortue mutante la moins subtile du monde.

Pour ce qui était d'April, il s'en moquait comme de sa première éprouvette. Qu'elle l'embrasse tout son content, il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il ne tenterait même pas de l'embrasser, ni même personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il concentrerait ses efforts sur la tortue bleue, non pas en espérant surprendre Léo, il savait bien que c'était impossible, mais uniquement dans le but de donner l'impression de jouer le jeu, afin que Léo ne puisse lui reprocher sa désobéissance. Ce n'était que pour quelques heures, se répéta-t-il. Tout allait bien aller…

Trois heures plus tard et il voulait ensevelir Michelangelo sous chaque brique qui constituait leur repaire. Celui-ci semblait possédé par l'idée de vaincre le meilleur ninja du repaire. Il avait bien tenté également d'embrasser Donatello et April, mais il ne semblait pas trouver cela aussi gratifiant que de tenter de surprendre la tortue de jade, ce qui se trouva impossible de tout façon. Il faut dire que Donnie, n'opposant aucune résistance, trop occupé à réfléchir à comment convaincre Léo de le garder dans sa chambre ce soir, n'était pas un défi très amusant pour le benjamin. Don ne considérait pas pour autant cela une raison suffisante pour ainsi tenter, presque à chaque instant où Léo était visible, de presser ses lèvres sur la peau de jade. La pensée que son petit frère puisse réussir, même un baiser innocent, le faisait frissonner.

Raphael et Casey étaient dans le garage et le fait semblait torturer leur aîné d'une façon particulière. Celui-ci avait naturellement posé des questions sur la provenance de la moto et Casey, mis il ne savait jusqu'à quel point dans la confidence, avait prétendu que c'était un cadeau pour Raph.

Léonardo, étrangement, n'avait que changé de couleur, sans poser de questions plus en profondeur. Il faut dire que, aucunement intéressé par les biens matériels, il n'avait aucune idée de la valeur du dit « cadeau de Case » et donc, il ne sembla pas trouver la réponse absolument invraisemblable.

En plus, de tourner autour du garage et déjouer les tentatives de baisers de Michelangelo, Léo faisait un sacré bon boulot pour l'éviter lui également. Donnie voulait entretenir seul le leader une heure au moins dans son laboratoire. Tirant la carte « docteur » de sa manche, il eut beau prétendre avoir besoin d'ausculter le jeune chef, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, prétendant aller parfaitement bien. Ulcéré de voir Mikey tenter d'embrasser Léo, celui-ci préoccupé uniquement de Raphael et repoussant toutes les avances de Donatello, le scientifique décida de se retirer seul dans son laboratoire. Il devait trouver le présent de Léo et il n'avait pas vu sa collection d'insectes depuis des lustres, Puisque Léo l'évitait, autant lui épargner cette peine et s'isoler lui-même. Le leader fit même plus, pour s'assurer que Donnie ne se retrouva pas seul en sa compagnie et demeure dans son laboratoire :

Il envoya April en service commandé de séduction/distraction.

La jeune fille rousse, après le troisième baiser donné, sans que Donnie semble en éprouver autre chose que de l'agacement, ne parut pas abattue, mais curieuse.

-Alors, c'est vrai, tu es vraiment amoureux de Léo, s'enquit-elle. J'ai remarqué comment tu le regardais tout à l'heure. Tu le dévores des yeux, comme si tu voulais fixer son image dans ta rétine, alors que les autres, même moi, nous semblons invisibles à tes yeux.

La rouquine ne sembla pas triste ou insultée, uniquement sincèrement intéressée à connaitre les vrais sentiments de son ami au bandana mauve.

Donnie qui cherchait dans le laboratoire, pourtant bien rangé, sa boite entomologique, ne releva même pas la tête.

-Évidemment que je l'aime, bougonna-t-il, trop préoccupé dans sa quête du papillon disparu pour répondre avec plus de détails.

-Mais, as-tu réussi à gagner son cœur comme te l'avait recommandé Maitre Splinter? insista-t-elle.

Donnie poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ses problèmes de cœur, surtout pas avec April. Et il ne trouvait toujours pas sa boite! Il tenta de se calmer. Peut-être qu'April avait une expérience en amour qu'il n'avait pas. Quelques conseils ne lui feraient pas de torts. Puis, il devait absolument fumer une cigarette. Il ne risquait rien. Léo l'évitait comme la peste soudainement et il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'embrasse. Surtout s'il ne trouvait pas ce foutu papillon! Il ne savait pas exactement comment répondre à la question de l'étudiante. Léonardo était inconstant, ce qui le rendait perplexe, puisque, en temps normal, le leader était le plus prévisible d'entre eux. Il avait pleuré, puis l'avait obligé à jouer le jeu, était devenu aguichant, avait tenté de se suicider, puis après il alternait entre faire semblant d'être épris de lui et de tout faire pour s'en débarrasser. Léo avait répondu à son baiser, dans le labo, pour le questionner à ce propos quelques instants plus tard, dans le Dojo et ordonner cet entrainement grotesque. C'était à ne rien y comprendre et il ne savait plus lui-même quel comportement adopter. Tout à l'heure, il était sûr de lui, mais…soudain ses doutes revenaient. Peut-être que verbaliser ses inquiétudes lui ferait apparaitre la situation plus clairement? Il pouvait bien essayer.

-Je ne sais pas April. Léo est…compliqué, commença-t-il en se frottant le visage de frustration. Tu vois, il y a d'abord son masque de Fearless Leader qu'il ne retire pratiquement jamais. De par les traits de son visage, sa posture, son regard ou sa voix, on ne peut rien dire. De plus, élaborer des stratégies est comme une seconde nature chez-lui et il ne dévoile jamais ses plans ou ses motivations. Même quand il semble sincère et qu'il croit lui-même l'être, tu ne peux jamais être 100% sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas plutôt de la partie d'un grand schème dont les motivations te dépassent. Parfois, je crois le toucher, puis il fait deux pas en-arrière. On dirait qu'il ne peut demeurer à portée de main longtemps. Sans doute, un autre aspect de sa position de chef. Il veut garder la tête froide, donc il ne s'investit pas autant qu'un petit ami régulier pourrait s'y attendre.

Donnie alluma sa cigarette, l'air chagrin, et repoussa le paquet vers son amie qui l'accepta. Elle tira une bouffée et, sous un ton de confidence, poursuivit :

-Mikey m'a raconté qu'il a risqué sa vie pour te ramener un truc. Il ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était. Puis-je le voir?

Le scientifique se leva, la cigarette au bec pour prendre un contenant où, sous une fine couche de sel, l'étoile de mer séchait.

-C'est une vraie, demanda la jeune fille. Je veux dire, il l'a pêché lui-même?

La tortue olive hocha la tête sans dire un mot, ne croyant pas nécessaire d'élaborer sur les risques insensés que la tortue de jade avait pris.

April fronça les sourcils.

-C'est un drôle de présent. Quelle en est la signification?

Donnie tira une longue bouffée, se demandant quoi répondre à cette question. Il était tenté de penser que, Léo n'avait pris l'étoile, sans aucune raison, hormis la couleur. Mais, cela devait être faux. Quelque part, dans ce linceul glacé, Léo avait vu quelque chose qui avait allumé son instinct de survie. Ce cadeau n'était peut-être pas si aléatoire et peut-être l'étoile l'avait interpellé d'une façon que Donnie n'avait pas comprise. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas plus questionné son frère à ce propos. Alors, tout en expirant la fumée, il avoua franchement :

-Je ne sais pas.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, considérant chacun dans leur tête ce que pouvait signifier une étoile de mer.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu l'aimes, voulu savoir l'étudiante. Est-ce parce que…

La tortue soupira, interrompant son amie :

-Je l'aime depuis des années. Je n'en n'avais seulement pas pleinement conscience. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi et Léo n'est pas qu'un second choix parce que tu m'as repoussé. En fait, c'est le contraire, si l'on veut. Tu as été mon second choix car je craignais que Léonardo me repousse.

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas offensée, juste incertaine de comprendre, alors Donnie poursuivit :

-Je ne croyais pas qu'il voudrait de moi. Tu sais, l'inceste, l'homosexualité… J'étais jeune, j'avais seulement 15 ans, je ne connaissais pas le monde. J'avais des illusions et Léo aussi, certainement. Aujourd'hui, cela a changé : depuis mes recherches, je sais que nous ne sommes par frères de par le sang et j'ai compris que les relations entre humain et mutant sont de l'utopie. Nous avons vieilli, nos corps commencent à éprouver le besoin d'avoir un partenaire…de la même espèce que nous. J'ai ressenti la différence. Mon corps répond différemment à proximité de Léo qu'à côté du tien. C'est animal, tu ne peux pas comprendre, expliqua, péremptoire, le scientifique devant l'air perplexe de l'humaine.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, surtout pas devant April. C'était gênant. Il changea de sujet :

-Et comme je te disais, fini-t-il mélancoliquement, même avant cette montée hormonale, j'aimais Léo.

April demeura silencieuse quelques instants, procédant la réponse de Donnie. Puis, enfin, après avoir terminé sa réflexion, voyant que la tortue olive semblait elle-même plongée dans son monde intérieur, elle se parla comme à elle-même.

-Je ne crois pas que Léo soit convaincu que tu l'aimes, il doit avoir des doutes, certainement. Pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de venir ici et de t'embrasser le plus souvent que je pouvais, sinon? Sûrement, il veut t'éprouver. S'assurer qu'il est le…seul dans ton cœur.

Donnie releva la tête, tiré de ses pensées. Donc, ses pressentiments étaient exacts. Il ne croyait pas que son amie humaine avait saisi les motifs cachés de Léonardo. Le chef espérait que le scientifique retourne à ses premiers amours, bien qu'il sût que jamais April n'aimerait une tortue mutante en retour. Peu importait au leader que Don se brise à nouveau le cœur. Il ne voulait que se débarrasser de lui en jetant April dans ses bras, espérant que quelques misérables baisers fussent suffisant pour rallumer les braises de sa passion pour l'humaine et qu'il l'oubli, lui.

Qu'avait-il donc de si repoussant qui faisait que tous ceux qu'il aimait se détourne de lui? April, à la limite, il pouvait comprendre. C'était une humaine et les relations inter-spécimen pouvait légitiment lui faire peur. Mais Léo? C'était une tortue mutante comme lui-même! Bien entendu, Léonardo était un être formidable, et incroyablement attirant. Mais n'avait-il pas lui aussi des qualités aimables? Était-il si laid? Pourquoi, lui, le plus sensible, était-il donc condamné à aimer toujours sans espoir de réciprocité? Était-il donc destiné à mourir seul? Il écrasa le mégot avec une rage mêlé de désespoir.

April, voyant que son ami était blessé, mais ne comprenant pas trop encore la raison, poursuivit :

-Si tu veux, je parlerais à Léo.

Donnie, alors que ses mains tremblantes extirpaient déjà une seconde cigarette du paquet, considéra brièvement la proposition de la rouquine. Le leader, bien entendu, ne se méfierait pas d'April qui pourrait l'approcher et lui parler. Personne ne pouvait accuser l'humaine d'être partiale. Certes, elle était surtout l'amie de Donatello, mais Léo écouterait pareillement d'une oreille attentive ce qu'elle avait à dire. La jeune fille était la parfaite ambassadrice. Rapidement, il élabora un plan. Fearless n'était pas le seul tacticien de leur famille. Alors que la jeune fille serait envoyée en reconnaissance, il retrouverait ce papillon ou, dans le pire des cas, un nouveau présent.

-Très bien, April. Voici ce que tu peux faire…

 _ **Cela devait être le dernier chapitre, mais puisqu'il est long, je l'ai coupé en deux. Vous verrez donc la fin de TW au prochain chapitre…enfin, si l'on veut. J'ai finalement trouvé une façon de conclure qui satisfera tout le monde je crois, sauf toi hystoriayaoi-chan. Comme c'est écrit sur mon profil, je ne peux pas faire de RaphxDon ni de RaphxMikey. Je suis incapable de visualiser Raph avec un autre que Léo. Je peux faire un LeoxMikey à la limite et, comme vous voyez j'ai énormément de difficulté à finir mon LeoxDon. Pour moi, Donnie a la sensualité d'un marqueur Sharpie. Désolée pour les fans de Donnie, je vous juge pas du tout, ce n'est qu'un goût personnel. C'est pour cela que j'ai tant de mal à l'utiliser dans mes fics. Mais, je peux essayer comme je le fais actuellement. Mais Raphx? Impossible. Mais j'avoue que cela aurait été une fin parfaite et tellement surprenante! Ah! si j'étais moins rigide dans mes pairings. Je suis juste bizarre. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre.**_


	28. Chapter 29

Il cherchait encore la boite contenant le papillon, agenouillé quand la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit. Il se retourna vivement, espérant voir April avec la réponse de Léo. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mikey et retourna à ses recherches.

-Michelangelo, sermonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'humour pour tes bisous. Je cherche un truc vraiment important.

-Pff! Quel horrible St-Valentin! Tout le monde est occupé! Se plaignit le benjamin. Je te rappelle, frérot, que tu m'as demandé de t'aider avec Léo et j'ai eu une super idée.

Donnie se releva et croisa les bras, en position d'attente. Il en avait marre de tout mette sans dessus pour ce stupide papillon. Autant écouter ce que Mikey avait à dire.

Satisfait d'avoir enfin l'attention de quelqu'un, la tortue au bandana orange poursuivit :

-Voilà, tout d'abord j'ai trouvé un cadeau extra pour Léo. commença-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Cela eut le mérite d'intéressé Donnie qui dressa l'oreille.

-Ben, tu sais, il t'a donné un truc étrange…un truc vachement dangereux à aller chercher, continua Mikey en se renfrognant brièvement, se remémorant sans doute la teneur de la lettre d'adieu que Donnie ne lirait jamais. Mikey reprit une inspiration, se forçant à réprouver sa joie habituelle :

-Bref, je me suis dit que, les trucs de la Nature ça devait signifier quelque chose entre toi et Léo, alors, tu peux lui offrir mon papillon bleu.

-(…)

Il était au-delà des mots!

-Mais oui, tu sais le papillon gigantesque avec les magnifiques ailes bleues, brillantes…se crut obligé de spécifier la jeune tortue.

-Je sais de quel type de papillon tu parles, s'impatienta Don, n'y croyant pas. C'est le papillon que je cherche depuis ce matin! Et depuis quand c'est « ton » papillon, Michelangelo! Cet ensemble m'appartenait et je l'avais rangé afin que Raph, qui est entomophobique, n'ait pas de crise de panique aigue en pénétrant dans mon labo.

Donnie était si en colère, après avoir cherché pendant plus de deux heures ce fichu insecte, que Mikey tout ce temps l'aie eu en sa possession et qui, en plus, allait sans doute prétendre par la suite que ceci était son idée et son papillon, qu'il en tremblait de rage à peine contenu.

-Woah! Dude! Calme-toi! Tu l'avais jeté! En plus, je te signale que c'est moi qui l'avait trouvé à la décharge. Je te l'avais offert pour te faire plaisir et parce que aussi je suis ento-machin à la limite. Mais, j'ai gardé tes deux plus beaux spécimens. L'orange et le bleu. Tu te souviens? Léo et moi on avait eu cette discussion duquel était le plus beau entre les deux?

Mikey soliloqua encore un bon moment, sans qu'il l'écoutât. Sa surprise était à l'eau. Léo allait croire que Donnie lui refilait ce qui appartenait en fait à Michelangelo. L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin et il n'avait rien à offrir à son frère. April n'était toujours pas revenue avec la réponse du leader non plus. Il soupira et se prit le front entre les mains. Pourquoi tout cela devait-il être si compliqué?

-Est-ce que tu viens m'aider, oui ou non?

La question le tira de ses pensées. Il demande à Mikey de préciser le type d'aide qu'il requérait. Le benjamin roula ses prunelles aigue-marine et répéta sa question tout en la précisant :

-Le diner aphrodisiaque et incroyablement passionné que j'ai prévu pour vous, duh! J'ai préparé ton ancienne chambre afin de lui donner l'air d'un resto italien romantique. Nous allons vous servir là et puis vous laisser seuls. J'ai broché des tentures rouges au plafond afin qu'elle fasse un immense cercle autour de vous, afin qu'on ne voie pas les murs. Ta chambre avait beau être la plus vaste, côté atmosphère, on peut repasser. J'ai placé une petite table à café. Vous allez devoir manger à même le sol, sur des coussins, mais tu sais, Léo et son amour des coutumes japonaises…J'ai aussi concocté une playlist pour vous mettre dans l'atmosphère!

Donnie, bouchée bée, écouta son jeune frère raconter ses prouesses. Alors que lui, se lançait dans une recherche stérile, croyant avoir trouvé une bonne idée, son benjamin avait la même et en plus se lançait dans des préparatifs auxquels lui, tout génial il était n'avait pas pensé.

-J'ai passé une heure à élaborer le menu parfait. April m'a apporté les ingrédients…Et puis, je viens de l'envoyer acheter…de l'alcool, finit Mikey en chuchotant. Elle m'a ramené même des emporte-pièces en forme de cœur! Mais attend de goûter à mon gâteau chocolat fruit de la passion! Je crois pas me tromper quand je dis que Léo et toi, vous l'avez pas fait encore. La St-Valentin est l'occasion rêvée, non?

Donatello procéda la révélation de Mikey. Son visage s'éclaircissait à mesure que le benjamin lui dévoilait ses projets. Certes, il aurait préféré trouver ses idées lui-même et probablement qu'il l'aurait fait s'il n'était autant dévoré vivant par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Mais, pour le moment, l'allusion de Mikey sur les possibilités de rapprochements intimes entre lui et le jeune chef en bleu le soir-même l'emplissait d'une chaude anticipation, qui lui nouait les tripes de façon plutôt agréable.

-Mikey, vraiment, c'est une excellente idée que tu as eue! Je ne savais comment pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Léonardo. April justement…

Il se tut, craignant de trop en révéler. Il ne voulait pas avouer à son petit frère, encore probablement fragile suite au trama de la veille qu'il était si peu en relation amoureuse avec leur aîné qu'il devait l'amadouer via une émissaire pour quêter un moment seul avec lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et rectifia :

-April sera ravie de nous aider. As-tu une idée de comment je pourrais convier Léonardo à ce rendez-vous galant?

-Oh, c'est tout trouvé D. Repose-toi sur moi, se rengorgea ta tortue aux nunchakus.

Mikey avait l'air si sûr de lui que Don ne put qu'esquisser un petit sourire soulagé. Habituellement, il n'accordait pas une confiance aveugle à son petit frère, mais ce dernier avait l'air si en parfait contrôle que cette-fois, Donatello décida de laissa la bride sur le cou au benjamin.

-Parfait, Mikey. Merci. Mais puis-je te demander pourquoi tu fais tout cela pour moi? ne put s'empêcher de demander le scientifique.

-Ben, c'est simple. En fait, c'est plus pour Léo que pour toi. Je le trouvais démoralisé ces temps-ci et avec hier…euh…je veux mettre de la magie et de la beauté dans sa vie, reprit Mikey avec énergie. C'est pas parce qu'on vit dans des égouts moches que nos vies doivent être obligatoirement moches. Tu saisis?

Donnie hocha la tête, ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet de peur d'ouvrir les plaies fraiches dans l'esprit de Mikey.

-Bon, je te laisse. Des tas d'autres trucs à préparer. Si tu veux un conseil, évite Léo d'ici à 19h. Pour attiser le désir. Et puis, prend une douche. Tu empestes le tabac. Pas de quoi faire roucouler d'amour le Fearless Leader si tu veux mon avis. Puis, penses à ce que tu vas lui dire ce soir, tu sais pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Avec un dernier clin d'œil égrillard, Mikey quitta la pièce, laissant Donnie rêveur. Puis, il se ressaisit. Son jeune frère avait raison. Il devait profiter de son aide pour réfléchir à comment mener sa barque.

Heureusement, April avait quitté pour s'acquitter des courses de Mikey. Il ne savait comment se dernier comptait s'y prendre pour persuader le leader de diner en tête-à-tête avec lui, mais il pouvait se fier sur son jeune frère pour cela. Léo ne pouvait résister aux yeux de chiot suppliant du benjamin bien longtemps.

Il devait profiter du temps libre qu'il avait pour aller à la pêche aux informations. Beaucoup de points concernant son frère demeuraient mystérieux. Il devait savoir comment Raph l'avait séduit et ce qui avait causé leur rupture. Il se décida donc de sortir de sa thébaïde pour se diriger vers le garage.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace du leader et, encore mieux, Raph était seul en train de peindre à l'aérographe le réservoir de sa nouvelle moto, l'air immensément satisfait. Il fronça les sourcils. La tortue aux sais camouflait le noir de la moto sous une couche d'un bleu pétrole très foncé, ne laissant que les quelques accents de rouge originaux qu'elle possédait. Cette couleur bleue lui était plus que familière.

Abruptement, il questionna :

-Pourquoi repeins-tu ta moto en bleu?

Les yeux émeraude ne lui lancèrent qu'un bref coup d'œil et il haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

-Le noir était trop mat. Puis, bon, c'est commun. Je trouvais ça mieux ainsi.

Donnie avait peine à contrôler sa colère.

-Sale petit traite! Tu la peintures de cette couleur pour courtiser Léo!

Raph, à sa plus grande rage, ne prit même pas la peine de nier. Désintéressé, il répondit :

-Tu peux pas prouver que j'ai fait ça pour lui. Essaye de le faire et tu auras encore plus l'air d'un putain de névrosé. J'ai pas choisi mon bandana rouge. Peut-être que ma couleur préférée est le bleu…Va savoir, se moqua la tête chaude.

Le scientifique serra les poings et tenta de se calmer. Cela commençait mal. Il était venu soutirer des renseignements à Raphael. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue cet objectif. Il prit une inspiration et tendit son paquet de cigarette à son frère en offrande de paix.

Raph sourit avec ironie et pigea dedans.

-Alors que me vaut ta visite et une clope, questionna-t-il après s'être allumé.

-Je suis venu te poser des questions sur Léo, déclara Donatello de but en blanc. Il était inutile de faire dans la finesse avec Raph.

-Ah ouais? Répliqua la tortue émeraude, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Je croyais que, en tant que soupirant auto-proclamé, tu étais le mieux placé pour savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Fearless.

-Ça suffit, Raph. Crache. Comment tu as réussi à le faire t'aimer? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu le perdes?questionna frénétiquement le scientifique. Ce sont des données essentielles et…

-T'as acheté le privilège de concourir seul à la queue de Fearless durant une période donnée. J'ai pas à te vendre mes souvenirs et mes secrets, conclu Raph en tirant une bouffée. T'as qu'à te débrouiller. Dépêche-toi. Tu n'as que six mois devant toi. Ensuite, je reviens dans la course.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on s'était entendu! S'insurgea la tortue au bandana violet.

Raph plissa ses yeux, laissant filtrer une lueur menaçante

-Si tu ne voulais que des conseils, t'avais qu'à le demander avant le deal. T'as voulu me mettre sur le banc. J'y suis. Demande-moi rien de plus. Tu peux pas aller te plaindre à Léo. Tu peux pas ravoir ton argent. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est d'essayer de profiter de l'avance que je te donne. Si tu as fini, termina Raph avec une teinte de mépris dans la voix, j'ai besoin de concentration pour peinturer mon bébé, alors du vent.

Pâle de rage, Donatello quitta le garage. Heureusement, il avait au moins un frère qui était de son côté.

 _ **Bon, ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre promis. Moi et ma manie d'allonger mes fanfics! Merci encore pour vos réponses et vos encouragements. Mon syndrome de la page blanche est terminé pour TW, puisque je suis à quelques pages de la fin**_


	29. Chapter 30

Il n'eut aucun mal à éviter Léo. Le Fearless Leader ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Il passa un bon moment à la cuisine, car, après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas aider Michelangelo dans les préparatifs de leurs repas.

Pour Raph, Mikey, April et Casey, Mikey avait simplement fait une pizza, la seule différence notable étant qu'il avait façonné la pâte en forme de cœur. Pour lui et Léo par contre, il s'était surpassé, projetant un cinq services.

Il continuait à râper du gingembre, tout en réfléchissant pour la centième aux menaces à peine voilées de Raph. De toute évidence, la tête chaude ne semblait pas croire en ses chances de conquérir ET garder le cœur de Léo. Donnie pesta silencieusement. Raph n'avait pas un mot à dire à ce sujet, puisqu'il avait lui-même échoué à conserver sa relation avec le leader. Raphael, probablement, n'était que jaloux que Don puisse réussir où lui-même avait raté.

Il releva la tête pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge numérique surmontant la cuisinière. C'était sa seconde racine de gingembre qu'il râpait, puisque Mikey semblait convaincu des propriétés excitantes de cet aliment. Donnie éprouvait de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Le seul bienfait réel du gingembre qu'il reconnaissait était contre les nausées. Mais l'effet placebo pouvait être intéressant à tester sur Léonardo se dit-il. Cette pensée le motiva à continuer de râper la plante. Il était 17h40. Mikey avait convié Léo dans son ancienne chambre pour 19h00, il ne savait encore trop par quel moyen, le benjamin voulant conserver ses idées pour lui.

Il avait enfin terminé de préparer le gingembre et il demanda à son jeune frère s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de plus pour lui.

-Non, D. J'ai la situation en main. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche et te faire beau. Ensuite, faufile-toi dans ta chambre sans que Léo te voie, chuchota Mikey sur un ton de conspirateur. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te suggère d'y penser maintenant, car je vais verrouiller votre porte entre les services pour éviter, tu sais… que Léo pense que nous nous ennuyions et veule nous rejoindre ou refuse qu'on le serve.

Donnie hocha la tête. Léo, enfermé avec lui n'aura pas le choix de l'entendre. Il n'aurait aucune excuse pour réclamer de sortir. Don et Mikey avait une toilette commune attenante à leurs chambres puisque Mikey avait été un certain temps à mouiller son lit. Donnie, lorsqu'ils avaient installé leur second repaire, en avait profité pour faire communiquer cette autre toilette également avec sa chambre. Splinter avait sa propre salle de bain et la principale comptait les douches pour les quatre frères, mais une seule toilette pour 4 personnes étant trop peu, il avait également pourvu son propre labo et le petit cagibi entre sa chambre et celle de Mikey du meuble de porcelaine blanc ainsi que d'un minuscule lavabo. Léo ne pourrait blâmer un appel de la nature pour se faufiler hors de la chambre et Mikey sans doute aura verrouillé la porte de son côté. Il se leva de table et songeur, alla jeter un coup d'œil aux préparatifs que Mikey avait installés dans sa chambre.

Il eut le souffle coupé : des tentures rouges avait été installées en forme de cœur et pendaient du plafond, séparaient la table et le lit du reste de la chambre aux murs dénudés et aux multiples étagères. Une musique romantique jouait en sourdine, derrière les rideaux. Sur la table basse nappé de blanc, au centre, des bougies rouges éclairaient un seau à glace, d'où dépassait une bouteille, entouré de pétales de roses. C'était le seul éclairage de la pièce, plongé dans une semi obscurité, propice aux rapprochements, se dit-il.

C'était beaucoup trop tape à l'œil et il n'était pas certain que tout ceci allait plaire à Léo tout comme cette débauche de rouge l'irritait lui aussi. Quelle malchance que la couleur de la passion fut celle réservée à Raphael.

Donnie remarqua que Mikey avait savamment défait le lit, repliant la couverture comme une invitation silencieuse à se glisser sous les draps. Don sourit à cette image. Qui eut cru que le benjamin eut cela en lui? Il l'avait sous-estimé.

Il fit donc comme la tortue au bandana orange l'avait conseillé et pris une longue douche, se récurant jusque sous les ongles pour effacer l'odeur de tabac. Il profita également du moment où il était seul pour s'accorder une gâterie. Il ne voulait pas jouir aussi rapidement que la dernière fois et est très décevant. Il se passa de nombreux scénarios détaillés dans sa tête et se promit de ne pas être aussi ridiculement passif que la dernière fois. Suite à ces bonnes résolutions, il se brossa les dents deux fois et enfin retourna incognito à son ancienne chambre.

La sienne était la plus vaste car il avait gagné à la courte paille lors de l'attribution des chambres, la seconde plus spacieuse étant celle de Raph. Il refusa de penser à la tortue au bandana écarlate. Cela le remplissait aussitôt de colère et de peur. Il avait besoin de conserver ses nerfs pour sa confrontation avec Léonardo. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher.

Il consulta son T-phone. Il était 18h50. D'un moment à l'autre, Léo allait passer cette porte. Il se promit de ne pas le laisser quitter cette chambre sans avoir ravi le cœur du leader. Il en était capable, il devait avoir confiance en lui. Il n'était pas le plus physiquement attirant de ses frères, mais il était intelligent, habile, patient et sensible. Et il aimait vraiment Léonardo.

Plus que quelques minutes…l'attente le rendait fou. Les tentures dissimulaient la porte et de même assourdissaient le bruit provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce, ne laissant pour leurs oreilles que la musique douce et sensuelle. 19h01…Léo était pourtant une tortue ponctuelle

Soudain, les tentures qu'il fixait des yeux remuèrent laissant apparaitre un Léo stupéfait.

-Donnie?

Le scientifique ouvrit grand les yeux. Le jeune chef semblait sincèrement surpris de le trouver là, plus étonné de sa présence à lui que de la décoration outrée de la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi Léo avait l'air si consterné? Mikey ne lui avait pas dit que Donatello l'attendait?

Le leader n'attendit pas une explication et fit un soudain 180 degré pour se diriger vers la sortie, fissurant le cœur de la tortue olive, afin de tirer sur la porte.

Furieux d'avoir été à ce qu'il semblait, piégé, le porteur de katana frappa contre la porte verrouillée :

-Mikey! hurla -t-il.

Le cœur de Don était quelque part sur le sol. Il ne savait plus. Sûrement plus dans sa poitrine car il ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide là où aurait dû être l'organe. Il avait froid, il suait, il avait la nausée. Léo, dès que le benjamin ouvrirait la porte, se faufilerait à l'extérieur. Donnie n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui parler.

Au bout d'un moment à heurter la porte, Léo pris son parti et se retourna vers Donatello.

Il remarqua alors que son frère était nu. Sans son équipement, Léo n'avait pas de quoi crocheter la serrure. Michelangelo avait fait du bon boulot, sauf que, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévenu le leader de la présence du savant. Est-ce que cela signifiait que, s'il l'avait su, il ne serait pas venu? Sûrement.

Donnie ferma les yeux et tenta de canaliser sa déception. Malgré tout, Léo était là, sans issu de secours possible et il avait l'occasion de lui offrir son cœur. Il devait saisir cette maigre chance.

-Léo, appela-t-il doucement. Pardon, j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas avisé de ma présence. Je croyais que tu étais au courant. Que t'a dit Mikey?

Le leader eut l'air embarrassé.

-C'est à moi de te demander pardon, Donnie…Je…je sais que je t'ai évité toute la journée. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Donatello ne dit rien et laissa s'exprimer son frère.

-Tu vois, ce qui s'est passé entre nous…ce n'était pas bien, Don. Je t'ai utilisé, admit franchement le leader.

-Je sais, répliqua doucement la tortue olive.

Leonardo eut l'air ahuri :

-Si tu savais, alors pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire?

-Parce que je t'aime, répondit simplement Donatello.

Le leader secoua la tête

-Non, Donnie. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu crois que tu m'aimes…mais Don…tu tombes si facilement amoureux. Un regard sur April et tu étais pâmé. Non, ne m'interromps pas, coupa -t-il quand il vit son frère ouvrir sa bouche pour protester. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est l'amour, malgré ta science. Je comprends que tu es une tortue hypersensible et romantique, mais tu dois cesser de voir des romances partout. L'amour, le vrai, est beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Parce que l'amour de Raph était beaucoup plus solide ne put s'empêcher de questionner, plein de fiel, la tortue au bandana mauve, satisfait de voir son aîné rougir.

-Non. Du tout, admit avec honnêté le leader. Je crois que ce sentiment est, dans notre situation, plus destructeur que quoique ce soit. Nous sommes une famille et peu importe les circonstances, nous vivrons toujours les uns empilés sur les autres. Nous ne pouvons laisser des dissensions amoureuses détruire nos liens familiaux.

-Léo, je t'en prie laisse-moi te parler…

Le leader pencha la tête en soupirant, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son frère.

-Don, ce que tu vas me dire n'est que le résultat de ta peine du rejet d'April et de l'échauffement de tes sens que j'ai provoqué. Si tu savais comment j'ai honte en y repensant…Peu importe. Tu ne crois pas vraiment ce que tu dis!

Exaspéré, Donnie fit quelque chose qui ne faisait presque jamais avec son chef. Il se fâcha :

-Cesse de parler comme si tu avais la science infuse, Léo! Mikey a beau prétendre que tu lis dans nos esprits, je vois bien qu'il n'en n'est rien! Je t'aime vraiment et du plus loin que je me rappelle il en a toujours été ainsi. J'ai toujours cherché a avoir ton attention et à me trouver des prétextes pour demeurer avec toi. Il est impossible que toi, si attentif, tu ne l'aies pas remarqué et tu ne peux le nier! Combien de fois je me suis glissé dans ton lit, sans véritables raisons! Tu ne peux l'avoir oublié!

-Mais April, tenta le leader

-April n'était qu'une couverture. Un dérivatif pour mon cœur qu'il craignait de ne jamais te mériter.

Un glissement les avertis qu'un plateau avait dû être déposé sur le sol, derrière les tentures. Léo eut un bref mouvement pour se lever et fuir. Donnie le retient par le poignet.

-Reste, commanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas terminé.

Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais osé donné un ordre au leader. Celui-ci en sembla tellement ébahi qu'il obéit.

Donnie se leva lui-même pour prendre le plateau. Mikey leur avait laissé trois services du coup, le potage, et deux hors d'œuvre, un chaud et un froid, ainsi que deux verres contenant un semblant d'apéro, n'osant trop souvent ouvrir la porte comme s'ils étaient des bêtes sauvages qui ne devaient pas s'échapper.

-Bois, dit-il simplement en tendant sa coupe au leader et vidant presque d'un seul coup la sienne.

Léo grimaça :

-C'est à la fois atrocement fort et sucré. Je déteste l'alcool.

-Moi de même, admit Donatello, mais je crois que toi et moi allons en avoir besoin ce soir et une fois n'est pas coutume. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire…Léonardo.

L'inflexion particulière qu'il avait mise sur son prénom attira l'attention du chef et il se perdit à regarder les yeux brillants de passion de son cadet.

-Don, je…je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Mêlé l'alcool aux sentiments et je…

Donnie l'interrompit en posant un doigt olive sur les lèvres de jade.

-Chut. Ou je devrais te faire taire autrement.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent démesurément.

-Donnie…je…

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Donatello combla l'espace entre eux deux et cloua les lèvres de son frère des siennes. Les lèvres de Léo répondirent à peine, mais elles répondirent tout de même et Don s'en contenta…pour le moment. Lorsqu'il interrompit le baiser, Donnie se recula et fixa son ainé droit dans les yeux.

-Laisse-moi prendre les commandes pour ce soir, susurra-t-il, tout en ouvrant la bouteille de vin blanc.

Léonardo ne répondit pas, son visage demeurant aussi énigmatique que celui de Mona Lisa, mais sans le sourire.

 _ **Désolée, encore une fois, j'étire la sauce…Pauvre Mptoux,merci de tapatience on dirait que je n'arriverais jamais à la fin. Historyaoi-chan, merci de rester avec moi, malgré que je ne ferai pas de Raph/Don ;) je voulais vous offrir un petit quelque chose avant de devoir vaquer à ma longue liste d'occupation aujourd'hui. Je vous promets la fin de TW d'ici 48 heures**_


	30. Chapter 31

**_Voici enfin le lemon que les plus coquins d'entre vous attendaient. Si les scènes sexuelles détaillée ne sont pas votre tasse de thé, j'ai mis la partie en question entre les lignes. Vous pouvez donc sautez au paragraphe final._**

Il ne sut jamais si ce fut le gingembre ou bien la présence intoxicante de Léonardo ou bien seulement l'alcool, mais un quart d'heure après ce premier baiser, Donatello commença à ressentir une chaleur qu'il devint difficile d'ignorer.

Il avait continué à parler à voix basse à Léo de ses sentiments. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement tout ce qu'il avait dit, emporté par le feu de la passion.

L'important était que Léo l'écoutait, en silence.

Une voix dans la tête de Donnie se fit entendre à mesure que ses arguments et ses explications sortaient de sa bouche : « Si tu besoin d'user de persuasion pour le convaincre de t'aimer en retour, c'est mal barré » Mais, il ne voulut écouter la petite voix, mettant toute son intelligence à convaincre le leader de la véracité et de la profondeur de son amour et tout sa concentration à demeurer ferme. En fait, il n'avait envie que de s'étendre sur le dos et d'ouvrir les jambes pour son chef. Mais la situation était sérieuse et requérait toute son attention. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire par sa lascivité.

Un second plateau fut glissé, mais ils le dédaignèrent, pour le moment, Léo trop plongé dans ses pensées et Donnie trop immergé dans son argumentation.

-Je peux te donner tout ce dont tu voulais de Raph, mais qu'il n'a su t'offrir, murmura avec tendresse le scientifique. Je t'aime vraiment et je n'ai besoin que d'une chance de te rendre heureux comme tu le mérites.

-Je…je ne sais pas, Donnie…balbutia le jeune leader, en prenant sans appétit une bouchée de risotto asperge-crevette.

Voir Léo aussi perdu et vulnérable était unique. Donnie était comblé de susciter une si vive réaction chez son frère. Par contre, une fois son frère persuadé de lui laisser une chance, et sous les couettes, il espérait que le leader reprenne le contrôle. Un Léonardo dominant était, au lit, un plus puissant aphrodisiaque que le gingembre et que le cacao.

Donnie remplit pour la troisième et dernière fois leur coupe de vin.

-Léo, tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé jusqu'au bout. Permets-moi de prouver ma valeur en tant que partenaire. N'apprécie-tu rien de moi, questionna-t-il avec chagrin.

-Non, Donnie, c'est faux. Tu es une partie essentielle à notre équipe et à notre famille. Tu es intelligent, loyal, efficace et d'un grand secours en toute circonstance. Sans compter ton cœur immense, expliqua Léo avec sincérité. Tu es si serviable, patient, fiable et généreux. J'ai remarqué combien tu pouvais être charmant dans les derniers jours. Je suis persuadé que tu seras pour la bonne personne un amant attentif et un partenaire en or.

Le cœur de Donatello se serra en entendant ces paroles. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, Léo ne semblait pas croire être « la bonne personne » pour lui.

-Donc, questionna-t-il, essayant malgré sa peine de demeurer rationnel, tu admets que j'ai une personnalité correcte. Il s'agit donc d'un problème physique. Je ne t'attire pas? Est-ce quelque chose dans mon apparence qui te rebute? Si c'est ma dent manquante, je peux combler le vide? Ou est-ce que je ne suis pas assez musclé? Je peux m'entrainer davantage! Ou est-ce la couleur de mes yeux que tu juges commune? Je peux porter des lentilles. Ou bien est-ce que tu me trouves un amant pitoyable? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que…supplia Donatello, les larmes débordant de ses yeux sépia.

Léo fit des signes frénétiques de dénégation. Son frère semblait réellement malheureux de ne pas lui plaire et il était au supplice.

-Non, Don! Ce n'est rien de tout cela. Tu n'as rien à changer! Je…je peux essayer.

-C'est vrai? Demanda le scientifique, vibrant d'espoir.

-Oui, euh…mangeons donc ce gâteau. Il a l'air vraiment délicieux. Mikey s'est surpassé pour l'occasion.

-Au fait, que t'as dit Mikey pour te convaincre de venir dans ma chambre questionna la tortue au bo, tout en prenant une bouchée de gâteau au chocolat, son appétit soudain revenu.

-Oh? Rien d'important, répondit seulement le leader en haussant les épaules.

Le silence s'étira un instant entrecoupé de « hummm » appréciatifs au sujet du dessert.

La porte s'ouvrit un dernier instant, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite. En fait, si cela n'avait pas été de l'odeur caractéristique de son breuvage préféré qui lui chatouilla le nez, après un début d'ivresse des sens, suite à la nourriture épicée, à l'alcool, à la présence envoutante de Léonardo et son allégresse suite à la quasi promesse de la tortue de jade, il n'aurait jamais remarqué le plateau contenant deux tasses.

Il était facile de distinguer laquelle était pour qui, de par la nature de la boisson et de par les tasses. Un café fumant reposait dans la tasse violette et un thé odorant de la tasse Space Héros de Léo.

Il buvait tranquillement son café, reconnaissant de la petite attention du benjamin. Son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, avait besoin de son habituel requinquant.

Léo, assis en position de lotus, sirotait doucement son thé. Tout à coup, le leader releva la tête, plongeant son regard océan dans celui de Donatello. Il ressentit un courant qui traversait de l'éclair des yeux bleus au bas de son plastron. Il senti son âme entière se carboniser sous ce regard, le liant pour la vie à la tortue devant lui. Il ne sut si Mikey avait glissé une quelconque drogue quelque part dans leurs breuvages ou dans la nourriture, mais soudain, il perdit tout retenue. La créature devant lui était trop hypnotisante et il avait l'impression que son chef en entier était auréolé de flammes bleues l'attirant plus irrésistiblement que s'il avait été un vulgaire papillon. Il balbutia, comme ensorcelé :

-Tu es si beau, Léo. Magnifique. Splendide. Je n'ai pas de mot. A couper le souffle. Tu es fort. Tu es…

Il ne put terminer son apologie que Léonardo traversa l'espace de la tête et les lèvres de jade fermèrent les siennes. Le baiser fut passionné mais bref et Léo le repoussa brutalement sur la carapace.

-Assez parlé Donatello. Il est temps que tu passes à la partie pratique de ton test.

* * *

La voix de son frère était basse et rauque de désir. Absolument rien du ton habituellement contrôlé du leader en bleu. Les yeux azuréens avait pris leur reflet de tempête marine, devenant semblable à ceux d'un prédateur alpha.

Le scientifique, fasciné par le changement opéré et trop heureux de la soudaine tournure des évènements ne protesta pas et se laissa molester avec allégresse.

Les mains de Léo parcouraient son corps avec plus d'assurance que s'il en était propriétaire et ses dents le couvrait de morsures dont il apaisait la brûlure de sa langue.

Alors que les mains audacieuses de Léo extirpaient son membre de sa pochette protectrice, le leader demanda de sa voix voilée :

-A qui appartiens-tu Donatello?

-A toi, à toi pour toujours, confirma le scientifique, frénétique, tout en s'arquant de plaisir sous les doigts habiles qui le tenaient fermement.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit à voix basse la tortue dominante.

Cela semblait presque une vague menace, mais Donnie n'en n'avait cure, trop pris dans le moment.

Alors que la bouche savante commençait à le mener à une jouissance inéluctable, un des doigts de Léo se mit à se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Donnie se crispa sous la soudaine douleur causée par l'intrusion.

-Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, s'excusa le leader, bien qu'il ne semblât pas si désolé. Tu vas devoir t'accrocher.

Les yeux cramoisis papillonnèrent et Donnie eut assez de conscience pour se remémorer qu'il s'était préparé. Sa main tremblante extirpa de sous les coussins une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il tendit au leader. Celui-ci la prit sans dire un mot et en versa sur Donnie et sur lui-même.

Tout en le travaillant de ses doigts, assouplissant les muscles afin de faciliter la pénétration, Léo lui demanda une dernière fois, semblant avoir un éclair de raison dans son esprit totalement commandé par la luxure :

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir ceci, Donnie? Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Et je ne peux rien te promettre pour la suite.

Donnie sentit le membre dur et mouillé de son frère contre son intimité. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu autant de sa vie. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Rien ne comptait plus que ce sexe chaud et ferme contre sa peau.

-Oui, couina-t-il, la voix enrouée par le désir et tremblante d'anticipation.

-Tu l'auras voulu, répondit simplement le leader tout en pressant son sexe à l'intérieur de Donnie qui ouvrit sa bouche en un cri silencieux.

Il se sentait déchiré, écartelé dans toutes les directions, plus empli que ce qui devait être logiquement possible. La sensation de brûlure était si intense qu'il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir par la suite, voir même se mouvoir normalement.

-Respire, Donnie, lui commanda Léo. La voix était douce, mais ferme, comme le scientifique l'aimait. Si tu te détends, tu auras moins mal. Fais-moi confiance.

Donnie fit comme Léonardo lui disait car pour lui, obéir à son leader était une partie intégrante de sa nature, encore davantage dans ses circonstances. De plus, Léo avait raison. La douleur faisait place maintenant à un type de chaleur beaucoup plus agréable.

Soudain, le leader frappa quelque chose en lui qui le fit se tordre et hurler de plaisir.

-Tu vois? Demanda par pur rhétorique Léo. J'avais raison.

Comme pour mettre plus de poids à ses paroles, le porteur de katana cibla le même point dans le corps de Donnie sans arrêt, rendant la tortue olive complètement folle de jouissance.

Donatello n'arrivait plus à formuler une seule pensée cohérente, son cerveau n'étant plus qu'un tas de cendres. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à Léo autre chose que des gémissements et des cris inarticulés. De toute façon, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que le leader lui disait. Les mots, sans qu'il les décode le brûlait jusqu'à la moelle, ajoutant du combustible à ses sens déjà si enflammés.

Son extase était telle qu'il n'arriva pas à compter le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il eut, ni le nombre de reprises de leurs ébats. Tous deux semblaient insatiables. Même les simples caresses que Léo lui prodiguait entre chacune de leur étreinte lui semblait si ardentes, si corrosives qu'il eut l'impression que leur accouplement avait durés une existence complète. Chaque baiser possessif laissait comme une empreinte indélébile dans son âme. Quelques fois, il fermait les yeux, s'assoupissant quelques instants, pour être réveillé aussitôt, à ce qui lui semblait, par des mains inquisitrices. Il se laissa faire avec un docile contentement.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais il y avait un moment déjà qu'il était niché dans le cou de son frère, qui demeurait relativement immobile, si ce n'est que la main qui caressait paresseusement sa carapace.

Il mourrait de soif et il se dit que Léo, ayant fait tout le boulot, devait souffrir également de déshydratation. De plus, malgré son goût prononcé pour l'essence de Léo, prendre une douche ne leur ferait pas de tort.

* * *

Il se redressa, chaque parcelle de son corps extenué et il tendit un bras las pour prendre son T-phone qui gisait entre deux cousins. Il ouvrit les yeux, ahuri :

Il était 9h30 am. Ils avaient eu du sexe presque sans interruption depuis plus de douze heures. Ce n'était pas normal. Mikey, de toute évidence, avait joué au chimiste sous son tablier de cuisinier. Il était quelque peu furieux et inquiet. Michelangelo n'avait pas la science pour ainsi jouer avec des produits inconnus et cela aurait pu avoir des effets néfastes.

Il jeta un œil sur Léo qui, pour le moment avait les yeux fermés. Son visage lisse démontrait quelques signes de fatigue. Don sourit amoureusement à son amant, malgré que celui-ci ne le vit pas. Il posa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du leader qui aussitôt ouvrit les yeux. Son regard sérieux croisa celui de Donnie qui s'excusa :

-Pardon, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas t'éveiller. As-tu soif? Je vais aller nous chercher de l'eau. Tu dois boire, pour reprendre des forces, c'est important. Tu pourras dormir ensuite.

Léo ne dit rien, mais cligna des yeux.

Ce silence oppressa brièvement la tortue au bandana mauve.

-Tu…tu te souviens de cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Leo hocha la tête légèrement tout en refermant ses yeux. Donnie déduisit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Léo n'était pas la tortue la plus prolixe au monde et de plus, il devait être épuisé de sa performance. Soucieux tout de même, il voulut éclaircir un dernier point.

-Tu as aimé? Questionna-t-il anxieusement.

Les yeux azur se rouvrirent.

-Oui, répondit brièvement Léo.

Donnie soupira d'aise, mais son esprit agité réclama une dernière confirmation :

-Nous sommes donc ensemble?

Les yeux bleus ne se détournèrent pas et chaque trait du visage du leader ne bougèrent pas davantage que s'ils avaient été effectivement sculptés dans le jade.

-Je suppose qu'oui, souffla-t-il.

Donatello fondit comme du beurre au soleil à cette admission. Il embrassa le leader à nouveau.

-Repose-toi, mon chéri. Je reviens. Une demande spéciale?

-Eau. Aspirine, réclama le chef d'un ton las.

La tortue olive se leva avec une énergie étonnante malgré ses courbatures et écarta les tentures afin de vérifier si la porte était désormais déverrouillée. Elle l'était. Il se retourna pour envoyer un baiser à son amant mais celui-ci semblait dormir. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte fut refermée sur Donatello que les yeux myosotis s'ouvrirent, d'une profondeur abyssale.

 _ **Fin de la première partie.**_

 _ **Enfin, je peux écrire COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai pensé me laisser une porte ouverte sur une suite éventuelle. Serait-ce six mois plus tard, à la fin de l'entente avec Raph? Ou seulement quelques heures plus tard? Y aurait-il une suite pour commencer? Aucune idée!**_

 _ **Sinon, libre à vous d'interpréter cette fin comme vous l'entendez. Vous avez eu votre Leo/Don!**_ _ **Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi le long de cette aventure en montagnes russes.**_


	31. EPILOGUE TW PARTIE 1

**Enfin, vous saurez tout dans cet épilogue :**

-Ce qu'il y avait réellement entre Léo et Raph…

-Pourquoi ils ont rompu?

-QU'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre d'adieu à Mikey?

-Pourquoi Léo est retourné au repaire et que signifiait vraiment l'étoile?

-Où est Maitre Splinter?

-Est-ce que Léo saura un jour le marché sordide passé entre ses frères à son sujet?

Qu'a mis Mikey dans son repas pour rendre Léo si animal et possessif?

-Et qui remporta le cœur de Léo à la fin?

Non, ce sont des blagues. Aucune de ces réponses ne se retrouve ici, parce que :

J'ai lu vos reviews (merci, vous êtes vraiment sympa) et j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'expliquer :

J'ai émaillé TW de plusieurs indices. J'aime rendre mes récits un peu mystérieux. Je n'ai pas répondu aux questions ci-haut car, je voulais me garder du matériel pour _ **, peut-être**_ , une suite éventuelle. La première partie constitue déjà une histoire en soi, bien que je n'aie couvert que quelques jours en temps réel. S'il n'y a pas de suite, vous pourrez toujours croire à un happy ever after entre Léo et Don…

J'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose d'autre et j'ai besoin de canaliser ce désir avant de retourner à TW 2. Je dois trouver avant ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les histoires strictement romanesques, comme TW et j'ai de la difficulté à cerner Donatello, d'où mon besoin de prendre l'air. Je préfère utiliser d'autre personnages, et j'ai davantage de plaisir à écrire des trucs plus dark, mais j'ai voulu tenter le coup. J'aime essayer de varier les types de narration, les univers, les genres et les personnages. Vous pouvez voir sur mon profil que j'essaye d'écrire de la comédie, du drame, du thriller, de l'horreur, de la romance et de l'érotique. Y a des trucs que je réussis mieux que d'autres, mais je ne crois pas être bon juge de mon propre travail. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de « spécialité » s'il l'on peut dire, si ce n'est le TCEST, puisqu'il n'y a pas une seule fic dont il n'en n'est pas question, je pense. Ça m'obsède, allez savoir pourquoi. C'était donc un essai et je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu. Mais j'ai besoin d'alterner au moins quelques temps à un type qui me comble davantage. Cela peut prendre deux jours ou deux semaines, ou deux mois ou jamais…l'on ne peut être certain de rien avec moi!

Merci encore de m'avoir accompagné dans cette route avec Donnie ! 😊


End file.
